The possibilities of a sibling taboo
by YaoiFlavouredMacaron
Summary: Tadashi x fem!Hiro (cause she is just as cute as normal Hiro ;) and cause i don't like changing characters names if they have a gender swap) Tadashi and Hiro-chan are super close siblings. Sibling love! But one night Tadashi comes home really drunk and commits something taboo that changes their sibling relationship. Warnings: fails attempts on intimacy and pregnancy. m( )m
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

 _Omg i cannot even believe I'm actually writing something like this. I've been into bh6 for a little while now and have read alot of fanfic on it too lol. Though, the idea of me shipping hiro and tadashi was way out of my league but fandom has its way of poisoning ones on mind...and allbeit in a negative yet indulging? ? Way ;A; My mind has been contaminated with tadahiro shipping that it has made me a tadahiro shipping fan! DX Anyways, enjoy this little piece of tadahiro fanfic. I own nothing on bh6 whatsoever._

 **Sumary:** _Tadashi x fem!Hiro (cause she is just as cute as normal Hiro ;) and cause i don't like changing characters names if they have a gender swap) Tadashi and Hiro-chan are super close siblings. Sibling love! But one night Tadashi comes home really drunk and commits something taboo that changes their sibling relationship. Warnings: fails attempts on intimacy and pregnancy. m(_ _)m_

 _ _ **Here i go! !**__

 **Prologue**

Hiro was born when Tadashi was 5 years old. He could vividly remember the day his father called him into the hospital room where his mother sat, in bed, holding a pink bundle in her arms. "Come here, Tadashi sweetie" she said with a mellow tone of her voice. "Meet your little sister, Hiro". The look on Tadashi's' face was that of pure joy as he came face to face with his new sibling, whose cheeks were soft and chubby rose tinted, eyes that were large and glistening and she was even smiling. He fell for Hiro and vowed to protect her.

Three years later, an unfortunate accident had claimed the lives of Hiro's' and Tadashi's' parents, leaving them as orphans. Hiro was still so young to understand so Tadashi made another vow and that was to always stay by Hiro's' side. With nowhere to go, their aunt Cass took them under her wing, where they lived and grew up at her cafe/home.

As the years passed, the two siblings were inseparable. Tadashi went through school like a normal, but with exceptional grades, kid but Hiro on the otherhand was homeschooled as she suffered from severe anxiety attacks as a trauma sideeffect of having lost her parents, despite not even understanding the loss of her parents.

By the time Tadashi had made it into the second year of college, Hiro had reached an education level of first year to that of her big bro and at the age of sweet 16. However, she chose to instead occupy her time with either helping her aunt out at the Lucky cat cafe or locking her self up in the garage inventing 'girly' yet interesting gadgets. She gave most of them away to little kids that often came around to the cafe or donated them to charity. To the customers, Hiro was known as such a sweet and popular waitress. And yes, she had learned to control her anxiety disorder.

As close as the two were, this particular evening was going to see a unfortunate change to their long lived sibling relationship.

 **To be continued...**

 _Phewuuuuueee...omg i hope i didn't exagerate things So i still made the two still nerds and notttt sooo much of the content has been diverted away from the original BH6 to keep that LOVE for bh6 there. As for Hiro...homeschooled...yeah...just so i can probs emphasize her connection with her big bro. Original Hiro is still there with the inventive touch but since he is A SHE, i wanted Hiro to be more sweet than wild, hence noooo botfighting oh yeah, totes forgot to add that Tadashi is defs alive! Well thanks for reading and i defiantly will continue this...provided that the feedback is so ever motivating XD AS forcthe dislikers, you can f*** off cause I will continue to write this story for me and potential followers :D_


	2. Hiro's' condition

**Alraight...Lets go Chapter 2!**

* * *

The two siblings were good kids. Sure they made mischief with some of aunt Cass's' stuff but nothing that would warrant them in a police cell or in the hospital (exept for Hiro that is). Hiro wasn't much of a outgoing type and would hide out in the garage, cafe or even occasionally out to the local park. Tadashi wasn't much of a party type but did go out a lot.

This became more frequent for Tadashi upon entering college and even more so being a second year student. By the time he got home, it would be pretty late. Though, this really bothered Hiro, alot. It was understandable that her big brother would be more busy but the time that they spent together before now decreased dramatically and Hiro began feeling...lost and lonely. Tadashi's work was priority but she felt selfish as she just wanted him back and by her side like old times. She only ever got to see him in the mornings but that was it.

She had it! Hiro decided she wanted Tadashi by her side. She didn't careless about Tadashi's work. So, on her free day, she decided to storm to SFIT campus insearch of her beloved big bro!

* * *

Her aunt Cass was reluctant on Hiro's plans but just decided not to emphasize on it as she had to believe that Hiro had outgrown her anxiety disorder. And with that, saw her niece off for the day with two big hugs and multiple kisses, embarrassing Hiro out the cafe door.

Wearing a light cream cardigan and a polka-dot sun-dress, Hiro sure got a lot of attention while roaming the Campus during lunch hours. This in-turn bought forth Hiro's anxiety as she began having regretful thoughts of her brother capturing ambitions. Breathing became laborious and and her instincts redirected her movements to a quiet building.

She soon calmed down as she sat on the floor of a corridor to an unknown building. Looking left and right, Hiro tried to take in her surroundings but all she could see were frosted panels of glass. She attempted to stand up but stumbled and she quickly regained some of her composure as she supported her weight with her hand to one of the glass panels.

A dizzy spell came over her but didn't stop her from noticing that the frosted panel of glass she still had her hand to had cleared. Other hand on her head, she stared with widened but partially winced eyes through the glass at the person whome she had planned on trying to find. Tadashi! On the other side of the panel, Tadashi stared back, equally as surprised as his little sister was while murmuring Hiro's name. The first thought that came to mind was _"what is she doing here?"_.

Hiro stared back but her anxiety had flared up from within again and her vision began to darken. What had gotten to her was the fact that her brother wasn't alone but in fact surrounded by 4 others she didn't even know and the feelings within her were of anger that began strangling her. Cutting access to the oxygen flowing freely around her. Blackening out, all Hiro could think about was a blind conclusion as to why her brother was spending less and less time with her, if he had grown to prefer being around them than with her and regrets of ever coming to find him.

Tadashi, on the other side, snapped from whatever trance he had fallen into as he watched his little sister on the other side collapse. _"Oh no no no, HIRO-chan!"_ Tadashi yelled as he dashed to the door, his friends following behind.

Tadashi's friends were quite surprised and what had just happened. Tadashi loved to talk about his little sister, a lot, telling them how adorable she was, how proud he was of her, how lucky he was to even have her and how the two were inseparable. Though those impressions of Tadashi's little sister crumbled away as they watched the sudden event unroll in front of them. Though they still had to admit, She looked more adorable in person.

Tadashi quickly ran to Hiro's side and gently lifted her head while he called her name over and over, yelling at her to wake up. Hiro wasn't responding to Tadashi's hopes and her face was gradually turning pale shades. She slipped in and out of consciousness before completely falling limp, which at this stage stabbed Tadashi in the chest as Hiro's breaths ceased. Panicking, Tadashi quickly bought her into his lab and began CPR on her as three of his friends went to seek help.

Staying behind was a tall girl with long toffee blond hair and glowing skin with red-framed glasses by the name of Honey lemon. Surprise and concern painted her facial expression as she watched Tadashi press his hands across her chest and his lips to hers, whilst muttering _"come on"_ or _"please breathe"_ under his heavy breaths. Hiro looked like she was a sickly type child as her physical appearance reflected that of a skinny 12 year old girl who had just begun blooming into puberty. Honey asked what had happened as all she saw was the _little_ girl collapse. _"She has a severe anxiety disorder. I thought she had somewhat grown out of it..."_ Tadashi replied as he began applying more pressure. Desperation began to grip tighter to Tadashi as he firmly pressed his palms into his little sister's chest.

 _"Please Hiro-chan, don't do this to me again"._

* * *

All Hiro could see around her was darkness. She had been here before a few times but when she awoke, she would not even recall being in such space. But in her head, her consciousness seemed to drown her. Hiro was expecting to find her brother, alone, and she would commence what she had planned for the day.

She thought that by helping her aunt out at the cafe and giving away/donating her inventions had helped her understand and control her anxiety issues. She felt confident. But all of that did not go the way she thought it would. For starters, the onlookers on the uni campus, the unfamiliar area and especially faces of those who looked at her, stirred up a arising ball of nervousness. With the area so big, what were the possible chances of finding her big brother right away were dim arouse feelings of being lost. And this was the first time she had ventured out from her usual hangout areas on her own was frightening in its own way. It was brewing up an anxiety attack.

Then, there was finding her brother with strangers. Having been homeschooled meant her socialization skills had floors in them. Her world revolved around her brother, her aunt and her main occupational areas and hobbies/skills espeically had a big brother complex and didn't seem to understand the concept of friends very well so her conciousness took a turn for the worst and blinded her with the assumption of her brother abandoning her. Then she began to play blame games in her head where it was either those 4 strangers had done something to her brother or that she was being clingy and her brother shouldn't have to drag her around.

She continued to drown further until a glowing thread from nowhere took hold of her wrist and yanked her upwards.

* * *

Coughs erupted from Hiro after 5 long agonizing minutes of CPR had once again bought Hiro back to Tadashi. Tadashi felt a huge surge of relief as Hiro came to but she seemed to bleed colour back into her pale cheeks. Exhausted and pain in her chest, as a result of the CPR pressure, Hiro was lulled back into a world but one of dreams upon the muffled voices of the paramedics and Tadashi's' sobbing voice.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _Seriously, I felt like I just dragged my feet here instead of getting to the main stuff...urgh...plus I didn't expect to make Hiro 'fragile' OH GOD!_

 _And then there is Hiro's' selfishness. IDK how to emphasize this kind of relationship of family/sibling love without making Hiro all...yandere? like but I shall note or forwarn a relationship mood thningy change when i get to the relationship changing chapter. so for now, pleasssssse assume Hiro's' love is that of a brother complex!_

 _I will get there though, but I hope the story is good so far, guys XD_

 _next chapter, I promise to drag out some good stuff and will go into detail of the other times of Hiro's' anxiety attacks._

 _Thanks for reading so far XD_


	3. Mixed feelings

_Third chapter...wow XDDDD_

 ** _Let's go!_**

* * *

Hiro's first anxiety attack was when she started her first day of school. Any child's first day of school would be somewhat of a frightening or exciting experience,but for Hiro, it was scary. She had wept all morning in class, asking where her big brother had gone. She was smaller then the other kids as well so she was made an easy target for the other kids in class to pick on. Though, when lunch break came around, she decided to try and find her big brother only to have kids picking on her and in groups wherever she went. She eventually found her big brother, who was in the higher graded classes, but by then lunch break had ended. Upon heading back to her class, she had already felt pretty stressed and just wanted to ball her eyes out again. Though she had already registered the fact that if she did ball her eyes out more, the other kids would taunt her more. Her entire afternoon was spent being quiet and separating herself from the rest of her classmates.

Around came nap time, the teacher noticed her actions and 'forced' her to lay beside another one of the kids. Overwhelming emotions within her suddenly came over her. At first the teacher, watching over the sleeping kids, just assumed Hiro was trying to hold in choking sobs. But 5 minutes later they only got worse. This was also becoming disturbing to the other napping children. The teacher decided to check up on Hiro only to find that the little girl was hyperventilating severely. The teacher tried to move Hiro away from the rest of the class but upon touching her, Hiro flinched hardly and her breathing soon became Short and heavy. The teacher was quite shocked and immediately took Hiro to the school infirmary where she could receive treatment.

Eventually when school ended, Tadashi received word that his little sister was in the infirmary and quickly dashed over there. _"What an earth had happened? "_ Tadashi thought to himself. Upon entering the room, relief washed him of any concerns he was under as his aunt was there along side Hiro, who was sleeping in her lap. Though it was still worrisome. He eyed his sleeping sister on his aunt's shoulder, as they walked out to his aunt's car. On the ride home, Aunt Cass had filled her nephew in on what had happened during the day to Hiro. Though the two could agree that it was something out of the ordinary.

Over the next few days at school were similar re-occurrence of yesterday for Hiro but became much worse by the fourth day as Hiro was sent to the Hospital by midday for a sudden collapse on the playground that rendered her unconscious. The teachers attending to Hiro noticed that she wasn't breathing and had called on other staff to call 911 while one of them began CPR on her. Tadashi had rushed over to the commotion as soon as he got out of his class. It looked pretty bad , but to him, it was a daymare. Tadashi accompanied his little sister to the hospital while the school made a call to his aunt. She looked pale as a porcelain doll, even though she was breathing again. For the rest of the ride too and at the hospital, Tadashi had felt guilty for he couldn't help or even be there for his little sister over the past few days.

After an hour or two at the hospital, the doctor concluded that what had been happening to Hiro was caused by severe anxiety and that she would need alot of psychological therapy. Tadashi and his aunt were taken by surprise upon Hiro's diagnoses as they couldn't really label a cause for her condition and concluded that it possibly could've been linked to her parents' deaths.

Hiro began her treatment and it continued for the next three years with medication but it didn't help her mingle back into a classroom atmosphere for reasons unknown so she grew up being home schooled. She still had attacks but they weren't very very frequent and the attacks that would have sent her to hospital were rare.

* * *

Hiro had woken up in darkness. Her head throbbed as she tried to lift her self up just to take in her surroundings. She noticed the time glowing on a digital clock, which read 22:49. And just at the same time, a light began seeping in from a door, allowing her to make out where she was. She was in her room, which meant she was home. In some ways, she felt a little relieved as most of the time, whenever she had a bad attack, she would have woken up in a hospital room. More light filtered into the room and Hiro could see a silhouette standing in the middle of the door frame.

 _"Hiro?"_

The lights then flicked on but the brightness made Hiro flinch right back to under the cover of her bed groaning.

 _"Hiro-chan, sweetie, you're awake! Oh god you scared me again today! Oh my god, I should've tried to stop you today!"_

Hiro could feel herself being pulled into a tight muffling hug. She then peaked out from the covers responding with _"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass"_.

Aunt Cass left then left the room, saying that she would be back in a jiffy and something along the lines of whipping up something for Hiro to eat. Hiro sank her back into the mattress and tried to recall what had happened only to bolt back up and scan the room moments later. Her aunt had returned with a tray of warm milk and pudding.

 _"What's the matter, sweetie? "_ her aunt asked as she set the tray on her bedside table.

 _"Where is Tadashi? "_ Hiro answered.

 _"Oh, he told me that he was going back to his lab but he did say he would be back before you awoke. He was pretty distressed when he returned home with you in his arms."_ Aunt Cass then proceeded to feed Hiro.

 _"I see..."_ was all Hiro said for the night as she stared down at the birdcage prints on her quilt whilst letting her aunt feed her.

* * *

The next morning, when Hiro awoke, she was suddenly tackle-hugged as she tried to crawl out of bed. _"Gyahh...!"_

Hiro then made eye contact with her tackler, her big brother. _"Oh my god, HIRO-chan, your awake. I was sooo scared yesterday! Oh my god, Hiro"_ said Tadashi but in an exhausted tone. He then questioned Hiro as to why she was at his lab and how she even made it there.

Hiro was stunned at first but then when Tadashi began question her, she froze up and things from yesterday became clearer to her. Her brother then started to shake her and she snapped out of her trance. Her facial expression then changed from shock to that of hurt and she began to struggle out of her brother's grip, thrashing her arms about and kicking. Tadashi quickly let go of Hiro and stumbled back. He then looked back up to face her sister , who just sat there panting while she turned her head to face a different direction.

He was now pretty shocked. What had just happened? Somehow he now felt so confused as to why his beloved sister was acting in such a way. She had been pretty close to him and rarely snapped. For the first time in his life, Hiro had snapped at him.

 _"What wrong hir-..."_ Tadashi tried to ask but was cut off with a hurtful hurl of words.

 _"Go! Leave me alone, Tadashi! You don't need me anymore and nor do I!"_

 **To be cont...**

* * *

 _I felt like I'm now establishing something in this chapter. I thought I was still dragging the story and I that I'm trying to develop Hiro to be someone who isn't all delicate._

 _I can say that in the next chapter, the summary of this story will start kicking in._

 _An this is my first fanfic with a dragging out story line but gosh, all the ideas, easy to think up but wording it takes AGESSS but I'm motivated to write it because I enjoy it._

 _anywayyyy, I look forward to some good feedback or comments...not to boast. Feedbacks defs as I'm still tryin to establish a writing style_

 _Thanks for reading ^^_


	4. Unforeseen emotions

_OMG I feel like I'm getting somewhere now! In this chapter, I wanted to give Tadashi a bit more attention but this chapter IS the CHANGER! The drama, the angst the...the..the INTIMACY STARTS!_

 _ENJOY! **Let's GOOOO!**_

* * *

Tadashi has assured to his Aunt Cass that he would return home before Hiro had awoken. Hiro had scared the shits out of him back at his lab. The paremedics assured that she would be fine this time as her attack wasn't severe. Though Tadashi didn't quite buy it as it took a bit of time to resuscitate his little sister. After they left, he decided to take hiro home right away and then quickly made his way back to college to continue on something. That something was going to be a HUGE surprise for Hiro but he was oblivious to the fact that he was disappearing more and more away from Hiro.

Through out the evening, he was still flustered as his hands were very shaky at the things he was doing. When Tadashi felt he had done enough, he freaked out again as he looked up at the clock and it was already 6.30am. He quickly made his way back home and to his surprise, he felt that he did keep a promise.

Sleep deprived, a sudden surge of adrenaline pushed him to engulf his little sister in a huge hug. He was lost for words as well but that didn't matter as Hiro was awake and looking better. Moments later, Tadashi couldn't believe what he was hearing all of a sudden. He was told to leave her alone but what hurt him the most was that his sister somehow believed that he didn't need her and that she she didn't need him.

It hurt like he just had his heart had been pierced. What happened to his beloved clingy and oh so adorable little sister of 15 years? Why now? Did he do something wrong? Whatever he did, he was oblivious to it.

Feeling hurt, he did what his sister told him and turned around to leave the room. Aunt Cass had just entered the room at the same time as to had rushed up to see what all the commotion was about. Aunt Cass eyed her nephew leave with concern as he told her he was going back out to his lab. Exhausted and overwhelmed, Tadashi made his way back to his lab and decide he would get some shut eye.

* * *

Aunt Cass approached her niece, who was now balling her eyes out. She sat beside Hiro and pulled her into her arms, comforting her niece with soft hushes. When Hiro had calmed down, she bought some warm milktea and listened on what had happened between her niece and nephew. When all there was had been said, Aunt Cass then gave Hiro one more hug before going back to mann the cafe.

Hiro had felt bad. Really bad. She kept repeating what she had said, or yelled, at her big brother in her head. Hiro decided to spend her day her up in her room. Later in the afternoon, her aunt popped back up to her room to check on her and to ask her if she would be alright for the evening as she had plans to go and have dinner with some of her friends. Her aunt had anticipated that she would most likely be home tomorrow as she was likely to drink. Hiro assured her aunt that she would be ok but she was mentally telling herself that it wasn't going to be ok. She would be alone and she didn't even want to have her brother's presence around either.

* * *

Tadashi's friends dropped into his lab around lunchtime. It was odd for his friends to not see him in class and they now knew the reason why.

Loud voices from two males, one who appeared to be pretty laid back with a hipster taste for fashion named Fred and another whom had a pretty good build but a thing for perfection named Wasabi, had startled Tadashi awake.

 _"Wow, dude, you 'k? "_ Fred commented as he eyed Tadashi from head to toe and vice versa. Honey lemon was just as suprised as Fred, enquiring the sleepy head if he was ok. Tadashi did look a bit uneatened for appearance sakes as his clothes were wrinkled, his complexion was a bit pale with circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

 _"Not like you to miss your classes either!"_ Said the fourth friend with a strong but laid-back attitude and a taste for sports wear and bubblegum named Gogo.

She then flicked back her violet streaks of hair and Proceeded to check out the latest adjustments made to Tadashi's current project. Tadashi grogerly greeted his friends with

 _"heyyyy. ..."._

* * *

It was late and Hiro was somewhat a bit happy that her brother didn't come home but most of her mood was down. She decided to take a shower prior to hitting the sack and had odd hopes that her brother didn't do anything stupid but that would be impossible. Upon crawling into bed, a sudden knock coming from the back door gave her a fright.

Hiro had a odd feeling that it could be Tadashi but then again, he had keys so why would he need to knock?

She approached the door when another knock scared her half to death and she had let out a high pitched squeel that could be clearly heard from whoever was on the otherside of the door. Her heart was throbbing pretty fast in her chest.

She cautiously then approached the peephole in the door. To Hiro's suprise, it was Tadashi and home late at that but two others accompanied him. She opened up the door to let him and his friends in. Though he appeared worse for wear and his friends, having to carry him up to his room, as he clearly looked like he was struggling to walk. His attention span was that of a kid high on sugar but at the same time would then randomly go into space. His vocabulary was slurred and he smelt strongly of alcohol.

Hiro tailed the two guys , Fred and Wasabi , up the stairs while bombarding Tadashi's friends with questions pertaining to her older brother's current state of mind. They had told her that he went partying with him as he seemed to be...depressed during the day and had probably gone overboard with the drinks. She thanked them and saw them off.

Heading back up to her room, everything in her head from the day was drowned out when her brother walked through the door. She entered the room and looked over to her brother's side of the room, in which they both shared. Light from the moon poured into the room giving Hiro some visability from the darkness but she couldn't see her brother's figure on his bed. Where was he?

Hiro took another step into the room and out of nowhere was then ambushed and pinned down on her own bed within a split second. And even before she could let out a yelp, she was silenced with a pair of lips to her lips. A tongue then made its way into her mouth, caressing hers. She tried to struggle but hers breaths quickly shortened and her body somehow succumbed to the 'passionate ' kiss that was forced on her. The other figure, ontop of her, broke the kiss off after a what-felt-like-ages 40 seconds kiss to catch breaths. As she caught her breath, Hiro could then make out the figure ontop of her, thanks to the moonlight.

She couldn't or more didn't want to believe it as she stared at him licking his lips with a smirk.

 _"Tadashi?"_

She didn't want to believe a thought of hers prior to her bedtime either.

 _"He did do something stupid! "_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _woooooo hoooooo!_

 _even I'm sitting here fangirling over the next chapter for this cliffhanger._

 _Please do let me know of your thoughts on this chapter as I'm feeling pretty good for actually writting some... **smut!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this far 3**_


	5. Confounding tides

_Alrighty! Chapter 5 done...I'm 1/4 done with chapter 6 so it'll probably be up tmw XD_

 _ **Lets Go!**_

* * *

It was really rare to see Tadashi in a low mood for his friends. To them, he appeared to be the popular type. He was also pretty gifted for looks and smarts. So when they found him passed out in his lab that one day, it wasn't something that they had anticipated. It was ... Weird.  
Later that evening, to cheer up their friend, the dragged him out to the campus bar, where it was band night. He generally didn't go out to places like this and would only have 1 or 2 drinks if he did go out. Though this time, feeling pretty hurt inside, he had a couple more drinks and even a shot as he poured his heartout on the table in his drunken state. His friends just sat there listening to him go all out with his little sister complex. They were even pretty amused to see their friend just let...loose. Having gotten so drunk, after 2 glasses sure painted a new picture of Tadashi in their eyes.

It was nearing midnight so it was time to call it a night. Tadashi looked liked he needed assistance getting home so wasabi and volunteered to be his chaperones for the evening. Wasabi had hos car and he could kill two birds with one stone by giving Fred a lift home too as they lived in the same area.

Oh boy did Tadashi reek of the , being a bit of a worry wort he was, could imagine the look on Tadashi's aunt's face and even worse, her reaction. So when they arrived at Tadashi's place, Wasabi and Fred didn't expect Tadashi's little sister to answer. The look on her face was a loss for words.

 _"Oh boy...Hi there!"_

They 'dragged' Tadashi up the stairs to his room. Hiro followed behind asking questions that made the two reluctant to answer as they really did owe an explanation as to what they did throughout the evening. They only meant to cheer their friend up, not to get him drunk. Once they got Tadashi to his bed, Hiro led them out while thanking them for helping her brother. Walking behind her, it was hard to believe that this small girl had bought down her big brother as they stared at her small moving figure. Looking at her face though, told the two guys a different a story that had a strong relation to all the things Tadashi had told them about Hiro.

She opened the door for them and farewelled them with another thank you. Fred reached hos hand out to give Hiro a pat on the head like as if she was a little kid but was taken back as Hiro flinched and stepped back. _"Ah...sorry..."_ Fred said and then took his leave.

* * *

 _"Tadashi?"_

Hiro silently gasped as she layed there in shock. Her mind went blank as soon as Tadashi's lips met hers. And the deprevation of oxygen had drained the strength from her to push her brother away. The smell of alcohol was so strong that it disoriented her sense of surroundings.

Her heart was throbbing like crazy and she could hear it. Her conscience was now trying to process what had happened. She then tried to move but was quickly pinned back down with another crushing kiss from Tadashi.

She tried to struggle again but all of a sudden, she felt her brother's hand slide its way up and under her dress, caressing her torso and back until his hands made contact with her bra. His fingers fiddled with the clip as his arms lifted Hiro's dress to her chest, exposing her midsection , which the cool air made contact with her skin and sent a shiver up her back. Though, being deprived of oxygen again, it made her cheeks flush with heat.

Tadashi then broke out from the kiss and strands of salivia, like thread, trailed over Hiro's neck, where Tadashi proceeded to clean it up with licks and sucking kisses. This made Hiro moan and her body was becoming relaxed to her big brother's touches. Infact, this was a new experience for Hiro and her body seemed to like the feel of her brother's touches but it was soooo wrong. The sucking sounds emitting from her neck made her squirm and sent quivers down her back.

She could then feel her brother's hands successfully unclipped her bra but once his hands brushed across her half covered breasts, she flinched and pushed him off her whilst yelling _'no'_ at him. She then skirred backwards, across her bedsheets and settled against her bed head, panting. She felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. She calmed down a bit and then attempted to process what had just happened. But that was short lived as sounds of whimpering interrupted her train of thought. Hiro looked up and at the whimpering source at the end of her bed.

 _"Tadashi- ni-san?..."_ Hiro whispered.

He was curled up like a ball with his head was on his knees and his arms wrapped around them.  
She found herself slowly and cautiously moving towards her brother, where she could then make out the muffled words of _"I'm sorry, I am sorry. .."_ from her brother. What an earth was going on? Hiro now felt so confused. So many things that happened in a day just clashed in her brain.

Hiro moved a bit closer to her brother whilst keeping her guard up. Her brother had just 'attacked' her but now he was a sobbing wreck. She then reached her hand out, tentatively, to comfort her brother. Guilt had probably nudged her towards her now upset brother as it was a easy guess as to what upset him. Hiro then placed her hand on Tadashi's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

 _"I'm...sorry too, Tadashi ni-san."_ Hiro whispered.

Tadashi's eyes tear-blurred eyes then met with Hiro's glistening big ones and the two stared at each other for a few moments. Hiro, though, diverted her eyes to some place else in the room. She was glad that the room was dark as she was blushing. She then opened her mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a _"gyaa..."_ as she was tackled again by her big brother.

 _"Oh great...not again"_ she thought to herself as she tried mentally preparing herself for what her drunken brother could do next.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _I lead you guys on didn't I and then I had to drop a bomb... yeah...please don't ditch me_

 _Yeah, I initially was gonna take the 'intimate' parts all the way but then I hit a fork in the road. I didn't know if I wanted Hiro to be 'raped' by her bro or if I wanted to make the intimacy romantic. In the end I chose the romantic side but I feel like I just dropped and anti climatic bomb right in the middle and just drabbled...OTL_

 _I've read alot of smut and stuff but yet I fail at writing it. This is my first I guess...? IDK /_

 _Anyways, Thanks for readin and I really hope that this chapter doesn't deter you as chapter 6 is gonna be GOOD! *p*_


	6. Pain and Pleasure

**_I'm SO FUCKING DEAD! (*ﾉωﾉ) (×_×#_**

 _I just wanna go hide now..._

 ** _*Warning: R18 - if your not comfortable with sex scenes, please skip this chapter!*_**

 **Lets GO!**

* * *

Hiro was anticipating another suffocating smooch was she could see out of the corner of her eye her brother's silhouette hands make a reach for her arms. But instead, she was pulled into a tight hug. Her brother sobbed on her shoulders, muffling words of _"I love you... I love you so much, Hiro-chan "_.

Those words had somehow washed away all of the conflicting and confusing notions in her head in that moment and instead filled it with warm tender feelings of affection that she had yearned for deep down. Tears welled up in her eyes and she reciprocated the feelings to her brother, replying back to him _"Me to, Tadashi ni-san."_

Hiro pulled away from the hug after a few minutes had passed and the raised hers hands towards Tadashi's face.

Tadashi stared at her wide eyed as Hiro, this time, cupping his face with warm hands, initiated a round of breathless kisses.

* * *

Hiro couldn't believe what she was doing but her body said something else as it allowed her brother's hand to make its way back up her dress, caressing every part of her midsection before reaching her small breasts. The strong scent of alcohol started making her see stars. She could then feel her brother's thumbs flick across her now hardened nipples. She flinched again but this time she didn't try to push her brother away but rather embraced the odd sensation.

Tadashi broke the kiss off and then proceeded to give Hiro kisses down her neck whilst lapping up the trail of saliva left behind from Hiro's passionate kissing. This made Hiro moan and it aroused Tadashi a bit more than before as he fondled with her small breasts.

Hiro's body felt really hot now but her skin was soon enough exposed to the cool air as Tadashi began to strip Hiro of her clothes and then his own whilst sucking her neck and collarbone . Hiro moaned at the sensation of heat building up within her. Her moans turned Tadashi on more, that he began feeling tightening in his underwear.

A few tosses and turns, Tadashi had finally stripped both of them, only leaving their underwear as a coverup. At this stage, Hiro felt like she wanted to hide as this was the first time in ages that she had shown off her naked body to her big brother. The heat within her made her naturally glow with tints of rosy pink but that only made her want to hide even more when she could feel Tadashi's bulge lightly rub off on her lower midsection. _"Oh god..."_ was the last thought she had when she succumbed to her body's curiosity for intimacy with an opposite sex.

Hiro's consciousness, in that moment, had lost a war with her own body. Lewd thoughts began poisoning her innocence as she was about to lose her virginity and oddly now, her first love who stole her first kiss, from earlier, to her big brother. Hiro pulled Tadashi's face towards hers and she whispered him in such a sexy way.

 _"please...I want you...nii-san"._

Tadashi was so turned on now. He tried replying to Hiro's request but was immediately cut off with her landing a crushing smooch and her tongue invade his mouth.

Tadashi's fingers started working their way down, slowly , down her back and then into her underwear, where he the broke out of the smooch, and panting, whispered _"I'm going in."_

Hiro didn't quite register what he had just said but soon understood as she felt a finger work its way towards and around an entrance. Fear suddenly struck her and tried to stop Tadashi but flinched immediately as a painful intrusion was felt and rendered her frozen. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her body tried to adjust to the odd feeling of her brother's finger now within her. She could feel warm wetness now coating her thighs as squelching sounds echoed in the room mixed with heaving breathing and kissing sounds. The atmosphere became permeated with eroticism and taboo zone.

After a minute or two, Hiro's body had better adjusted to the entering and exiting intruding finger but was soon met with another sharp stretch of pain as two more fingers entered, moving about, as if they were trying to force the entrance into her sacred place wider. Hiro's laboured breathing forced Tadashi to strip both of their last remaining pieces of clothing, as he felt like it was time to go in.

Hiro had finally adjusted again but soon stopped. Her thighs were drenched with her own hot juices. Kisses on her neck down had stopped as well but she never noticed them, as they were serving as a pain distracting service. Her brother then whispered into her ear _".. are you ready?"_

Hiro slightly tried to sit up to make out what her brother was saying but a gulp of air then got caught in her throat as she had just gotten a glimpse of her brother's now huge erected member in the dim light. Oh god she wanted to say _"no"_ but only muffled moans from her mislead Tadashi to a yes for a response and then he proceeded towards her entrance. She wanted to move now but instead found her hands clenching onto the pillows and bedsheets as braces for a very painful intrusion.

Tadashi whispered to her words of assurance before going in for another round of passionate kissing, which at the same time, he positioned himself and then plunged himself in. The hot liquids that flowed from Hiro served as a lubricant but that did stop Hiro from making muffled cries. Her eyes had shot wide open and more tears flowed, she was now in shock. Tadashi's huge member was deeply inside her and she could feel herself clamping onto the huge intrusion inside her whilst her nails dug deeply in to the sheets. Tadashi though felt bliss, something he had never experienced before. Warm flesh tightening around his huge member, embedded deeply within his little sister. It was so tight that trying to move only made his member throb with excitement as he could her a mixture of muffled moans and squelching.

After a few moments, Hiro could then feel the intrusion move out but it only hurt more as the ring around her entrance was being stretched out, even more than just with Tadashi's 3 fingers insider her earlier. She instead tried to focus on the intrusion in her mouth and her brother's hands that held at her waist. It did help but was short lived when it went in again and it forced a cry out of Hiro, breaking kissing between the two.

Tadashi snapped out his trance and realized the look on Hiro's face. He quickly pulled her into a hug and murmured soft apologies whilst combing his fingers through her hair. He could feel her trembling and he tried soothing her with kisses.

" _I'm sorry, Hiro-chan, I was hasty. I'll go slowly this time."_

Hiro was heaved up into a seated position onto Tadashi's lap but because he was still inside her, the movement just made her cry in agony. Her body was still trying to adjust so she just sat there trembling as her brother whispered in her ear. She was gently lowered back down where Tadashi then proceeded to take his member out slowly. He then asked her again if she was ok before he would enter again, which she nodded. He then tried again and went in easy whilst hushing Hiro, going in only half way and repeating the cycle. Hiro was taking in sharp breaths but soon adjusted and then she slowly started seeing stars and her breaths turned into increasing moans of pleasure. Tadashi then knew he was hitting something and continued aiming there. He could see trailing saliva from Hiro's sweet lips and bent in to lap it up. Hiro's head suddenly jolted backwards and a loud moan interrupted the schliking noise. Tadashi took this as and opportunity to then dive himself all the in and the feeling was of pure bliss, feeling the walls inside Hiro clamp him. For Hiro, this time it wasn't pain but something else indescribable that washed over her as Tadashi dove into her. It was something that felt even better than the joy of being with her brother and she now desired _"...more"_.

Having heard that made Tadashi yearn for more as well.

 _"I'm going to pick up the pace now...ok Hiro-chan? "_ as he brushed Hiro's soft long hair back so he could see the look on Hiro's moonlit glowing face.

Hiro could now feel her brother move faster in and out of her but he had also gone in deep and Hiro wanted him to keep on hitting that exact spot inside of her. Her moans eventually became vocal and most of the vocabulary coming out was either _"more"_ or _"faster"_. Tadashi gladly obliged to her breathless rousing commands but soon enough found it draining him of strength. Hiro was eating him up, for a virgin at that.

Going in for another thrust, Tadashi now could feel his climax reaching boiling point.

 _"Hiro...I'm going to cum now..."_ he panted.

Hiro was zoned out and her next command let Tadashi unleash his hot seed inside of her as she grasped hold around her brother's neck.

 _"Deeper...ta-da-ni-san. .."._

Tadashi went in as deep as he could with his last thrust, seeing stars as he let himself shoot right inside Hiro. The feeling was ecstasy. The same could be felt for Hiro. She could feel alot of warmth fill her insides to to brim, with some of it escaping, mixed with her own natural lubricant dirtying the sheets and on her brother. Both were hot messes.

Tadashi then just collapsed on top of her and the two laid there for a while, still intertwined. After their breathing had regulated, Tadashi lifted him self off and out of Hiro, who was now passed out. Pulling him self out, he didn't realize how much of his seed had leaked out and being exhausted, he just pulled up the sheets on Hiro's bed to cover them both and then collapsed again but beside Hiro, where he just passed out.

* * *

Around 6am in the morning, Hiro awoke to sound of rattling keys.

 _"Oh SH*T..."._ She just realized as she bolted up.

 _"AUNT CASS IS HOME!"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 ** _ok..._** _well I hope you enjoyed reading...that?_

 ** _..HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK...I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST WROTE SMUT!_** (((( ;°Д°))))

 _OMG...I'm like **DYING NOWWWW, DYING OF SHAMEE!**!so dirty.../_

 _GOD...I was like everywhere too writing this! LIKE THE POV'S! back and forth back and forth...the detailing - AWFUL ...and OMFG, I only focussed on the .../ DOWN THERE! I **CAN'T WRITE PROPER SMUT GOD DAMIT -**_ I feel I even ruined an image of TadaHiro shipping for fans!

 _I was feeling ...like turned on...writing this which really did affect my style here..._

 ** _OK, I need to breath..._**

 _...atleast I didn't use any cussing words...heh heh...へ(゜∇、°)へ (so ded, toasted, suffocating)_

 _Thanks for...reading and yeah... **defs not a chapter for those uncomfortable with lewd sex scenes...**_


	7. Just another morning

_God, chapter 6 really flustered me! writing smut for the first time...it just wants to make you hide /_

 _Anyways... **Let's Go!**_

* * *

The sun had just begun to rise. Hiro shuffled under the sheets seeking more warmth as the cool air was nipping at her limbs. Snuggling up closer to her brother's body, jingling echoes could be vaguely heard coming from down stairs. Hiro decided to pass it off as her imagination as she slowly drifted off to sleep again only to shoot right up looking around for the time. _"Oh shit!"_ She thought as she now tried to de-tangle herself from her sheets. _"Aunt Cass is home!"_ She sharply muttered as she finally got free but in the process of it all, she didn't realize that her thrashing-about had kicked her brother off the bed as she made a hasty dash for the bathroom. She was naked and a mess with only a pillow covering her.

She had to quickly double back though after she heard the thump as she almost forgot that her brother was in her bed and if Aunt Cass were to check up them, it would've been a nightmare. She scurried around her room grabbing any form of sheeting or clothing and dumped it on top of her half-covered naked brother, creating a messy pile and then pulled the dividing screen, on Tadashi's side of the room, closed. Hiro then made a mad dash back to the bathroom and locked herself in there.

Aunt Cass had returned early since she had to open the cafe. As soon as she closed the door behind her, a thump had broken the silence within the house and pitter pattering soon followed. _"What was that?"_ She thought to her self. _"Pretty odd for the kids to be up at this time."_ Aunt Cass walked over to the stair case and picked up her awaiting cat, Mochi, and proceeded up to check on the kids. Reaching the top of the stair case, she was then startled with the sound of the door slamming. This was very odd. She peeked into the room only to see a pile of mess and Hiro missing. Tadashi was probably still asleep as his dividing screen was closed. The shower could be heard running as Aunt Cass made her way back down stairs. _"Hiro is never up this early, pretty odd don't you think so, Mochi?"_ as she placed the fat cat on the counter. The cat just replied with a meow.

As soon as Hiro had locked the bathroom door behind her, she could feel wetness in between her thighs, making her cringe as she as slowly lowered her exhausted body to a bathmat. Looking down between her thighs just instead made her bolt up towards the sink. After she washed her face, Hiro stood there for a few moments, staring at her reflection. Naked and hickies lining her neck, she felt disgusted, especially at her self as she recalled what had happened last night. She turned the shower facets on as she just wanted to wash herself clean, both physically and mentally. Though, the sensations from the touches, caresses to the aching of her back and down there, still lingered. On top of that, everything from yesterday came flooding back. It became overwhelming pressure that she collapsed into a sobbing mess under the running hot water.

* * *

When Hiro felt like she had cleaned enough off her, she snuck back into her room just to de-construct the pile of mess for some clothes, slipping on a shirt, cardigan and jeans, and a redecoration for her room but also leaving her brother still buried. And when she was done, she headed down stairs, deciding to help out her aunt as Hiro felt she needed distraction. Her Aunt Cass also needed her help any ways as the morning rush was busier than usual. By 10.30am, things had quietened down and Hiro and her aunt headed up stairs to the main kitchen of the house. The other staff members could handle the rest.

Aunt Cass collapsed on a chair at the dining table as Hiro made a jug of coffee for the both of them.

 _"Urghh...I'm beat! I'm gonna refrain from drinking shots the next time I hit a party."_ Aunt Cass moaned. Mochi made his way onto her lap, curling himself up and purred.

 _"I take it you had a good time then?"_ Hiro chuckled as she rested 2 mugs on the table followed by a jug of hot coffee.

Both of them sat there and giggled as they chatted about some of the customers from the morning rush, like how Mrs. Matsuda was wearing another inappropriate piece of fashion for her age or how nice it was for a former regular customer had come to say hi to them. It was also a good thing that most customers in the morning were familiar face to her or she would have made mistakes.

 _"Well then, Honey, I assume things were...fine last night?"_ Aunt Cass questioned Hiro with a sarcastic look on her face, raising one of her eyebrows. _"It's very odd to see my adorable bunny to be hopping around so early in the morning. "_

Hiro had then just paled at her aunt's ' question. _"Ummm...well...uhhh..."_  
Words were caught in her throat but she then luckily dodged answering her aunt as a certain tall sleepy-head shuffled his away into the kitchen.  
Though, for Hiro, the luck only applied to her not answering her aunt but not for her brother popping up. Hiro then stood up and scooted off downstairs, avoiding all eye contact or sight of her brother.

 _"Where are you going, honey?"_ Aunt Cass shouted."

 _"Just gonna check on the café"_ Hiro answered as her voice faded .

Aunt Cass and Tadashi stared at eachother, dumbfounded. _"Well morning there bed-head. coffee?"_ Aunt Cass asked as she gestured to Tadashi to sit down.

Tadashi could only stare at the staircase, that lead to the cafe, thinking as to why his little sister scooted off.

 _"You feeling ok, Honey?"_ Aunt Cass asked as she passed him a cup of coffee.

 _"Yeah, I'm ok. My head is just throbbing a bit."_ Tadashi moaned as he clutched his forehead with one hand and the other to grip the coffee cup.

* * *

Hiro's heart was throbbing fast as she scurried down the stairs, where she then hid her self in the coat closet and then collapsed again into a sobbing mess. First it was about wanting to be with her brother, but then it was about not wanting to be with him. She had conflicting thoughts and feelings go through her head and she didn't know how she felt about her brother any more. Then there was last night. Again, Hiro became overwhelmed and she started to hyperventilate.

* * *

Aunt Cass was clearing up the table and Tadashi made his way back up to his room to grab some stuff for a shower. Aunt Cass was suddenly startled with a staff member asking her to follow him downstairs. She quickly followed him as he informed her of hearing a thump coming from the coat closet and had found Hiro passed out in there. Aunt Cass panicked for a second and bent down to check if Hiro was still breathing. To her relief, her niece was and one of the staff members kindly volunteered to carry Hiro up stairs.

Aunt Cass sat next to her niece on the couch, combing her fingers through Hiro's soft wavy and watched her niece's chest rise and fall.

 _"Oh Hiro, Honey, what happened to you? "_ she whispered as she give light kisses to Hiro's forehead.

Tadashi felt a bit better after his shower and had come out to the kitchen to make himself some brunch. But then he eyed a sleeping figure on the couch and Aunt Cass wasn't around. He approached and knelt down beside Hiro, passed out on the couch. He lifted his hand to stroke her soft cheeks that lacked and form of rosiness and noticed that she wasn't warm. He sat there for some time watching his little sister breathe as he ran a hand through his hair as to why his head was throbbing and why his sister was acting. ...weird, and doing so while he eyed the dried up tears on her face.

Tadashi leant forward and pressed his forehead against his little sister's forehead. A look of remorse painted Tadashi's face.

 _"Oh, Hiro-chan, please tell me what is it that I have done to you...that has made you act this way"_ he whispered but then jumped backed a bit upon Hiro having just woken up at that moment.

" _You're really oblivious, big brother!"_ Said Hiro in a raspy voice and stared straight into Tadashi's with a expression of pain.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Not much excitement here. just some cooling off from the previous chapter. but things will start picking up again in the next chapter(s) to come._

 _Thanks for reading ^^_


	8. Revelation

_Well, hopefully Tadashi figures it out real soon..._

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

Tadashi awoke to some muffled giggling sounds,that echoed down the hall way. Though, he wondered why it was dark and that he felt pressured, literally. He forced him self to sit up only to be forced back down by dizzying throbbing from his head. He groaned as he held his head. _"What an earth happened to me..? "_

He then tried again and was successful but the throbbing didn't help him to take in his surroundings. He sat there for a few minutes just to let his dizzy vision subside. Then upon looking around, he assumed that he had slept on the floor last night but what was a suprise to him was the fact that he was butt naked, surrounded by clothes and sheets and was right next to Hiro's bed. The room was a mess too. He groaned as he tried to recall any events that may have led him to his current state. But it was all useless and so he gave up and decided to slip on some clothes and headed out for a drink.

Upon entering the kitchen, Tadashi his little sister sitting there in a nervous trance and his aunt giving her a odd look. As he was about to say a morning greeting, his sister upped and dashed for the stair case, avoiding any form of eyecontact with him. He felt hurt and he again tried to think of why his sister acted the way she did. Sighing, he made his way to the table and accepted his aunt's' offer of coffee.

Both him and Aunt Cass sat there chatting for a few minute about Hiro and his evening and then his aunt got up and began cleaning up as he decided he would hit the shower as he himself felt gross. Afterwards, he made his way back to the kitchen for something to eat. Aunt Cass had probably gone back down to the cafe to help out but he noticed a sleeping figure of the couch and approached her. He then knelt down beside her and gently caressed her cheeks with the back of his hand.

* * *

 _"You're really oblivious, big brother! "_

Tadashi jumped back a bit, taken back a bit by Hiro's awakening.

 _"I'm sorry if I've done something to hurt you, Hiro-chan, but...please tell me...tell me what is it I have done? !"_  
Tadashi responded with remorse.

Hiro then sat up and again avoided any eyecontact with her brother. But doing so, she had attempted to hide her blushing from him. _"Alone"_.

Tadashi perked at the words. _"Alone?"_ He replied.

But Hiro didn't say anything else as she got up and headed downstairs.

This left Tadashi pondering as to what she meant. The next few weeks went by, and Tadashi had interpreted what Hiro said as leaving her alone so he did. He didn't see her very much as he had spent more time at the lab. Though, he would still be caught up in his thoughts, seeking reasons to why Hiro didn't want to be around him. Then, one day, Tadashi was caught in another deep reason-seeking moment when he was scared out of his skin as his friend, Fred, barged into his lab, yelling out _"heyyyy "_.

 _"Oh god, Fred, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"_ Tadashi responded with his hand clutched over his heart.

Fred then appologized.

 _"You know dude, you haven't been yourself lately. Wassup with that? Don't worry, it'll only be something between us!"_ Fred the said as he confidently hit his chest with one hand and another at his waist.

Tadashi was still a bit suprised but he didn't expect Fred to see right through him as he thought he did a pretty decent job of hiding it. The two of them sat in Tadashi's lab for a while as Tadashi explained what was bothering him and how it was effecting his motivation to even continue working on his current project. Fred sat next to Tadashi and intently listened to everything his friend had to say. Having noticed how his best friend had been acting for a while, he suspected that Tadashi was bottling up something. So why not just probe him for it and help? That's what Fred did when all his friends were elsewhere.

Once Tadashi had said all needed, Fred then asked his friend on his own opinions as to what may have led Hiro to act the way she did. And when that was said, Fred then gave his opinion based on all what Tadashi had said. Fred then asked Tadashi when was the last time he had spent time hanging out with his sister for a long period of time, since knowing Tadashi, who always talked about his little sister and how inseparable they were, would have formed by now some sort of revelation to the situation.

Then he asked Tadashi what his little sister said to him on the day that all this mess had started.  
Based upon those two questions, it, it took a few minutes but then clicked in Tadashi's mind. How could he have been soooo oblivious to it? Even his little sister had given him hints. Tadashi started pulling at his hair as he paced around his lab, telling him self how stupid he had been. Fred gave his friend a sarcastic look of _"You're joking, right?"_ as he watched his friend pace around in frustration for a few minutes before telling Tadashi to calm down. And when Tadashi settled down soon enough. He then questioned to himself how was he going to mend his relationship with his little sister? Fred gave him a easy suggestion. _"Just go apologize to her and tell her your mistake dude. She'll forgive you, man! It's not like the end of the world and she probs feels a bit of guilt too."_ As he smiled and then left the lab, wishing Tadashi luck.

Tadashi took on Fred's' advice And was now motivated to go and see his little sister. He would also have to thank Fred later on but for now, he wanted to see Hiro. He grabbed his bag, cap and coat but as he was about to exit his lab, his phone went off.

Pulling it out, the number calling him was from his Aunt Cass and that made him feel uneasy. And he was right as what his aunt on the other end of the phone had said, which made his face turn pale and sent him into a made dash to his scooter.

 _"Tadashi, Honey, Hiro has had another attack. We're on the way to the hospital now. Meet me there and I'll explain the rest !"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _I feel like I've rushed this chapter but really, I couldn't think of a good plot twist to go or that how Tadashi would realize his actions. All I could think of was how I was gonna pull off Hiro finding out about ...yeah... you can guess on that!_

 _I hope it was a good chapter though and the next chapter will be up REAL soon!_

 _Thanks for reading :)_


	9. One hurdle after another

_Omg! I've been into this and have written up quite a few chapters now and I can assure you that phase 2 of the story starts here!_

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

The past few weeks had seemed to stress Hiro out. After having stormed off that morning, Hiro saw less and less of her big brother around and this began to eat her up with guilt, thinking that she had scared her brother away or that he may have grown upset with her. The thing that she feared most was her brother abandoning her for his college friends.

Though her train of thought began to slowly change, where she had assumed that if she acknowledged her brother avoiding her, then so be it and she would stress less. But that was just plain stupid thinking and she soon would realize that. At the present moment, Hiro had issues with sleep and this soon became evident as her help at the cafe was instead causing problems. Aunt Cass was become more and more concerned her niece since Hiro would avoid any subject that had to do with her brother and that Hiro would struggle to concentrate at most times. During the middle of the night, if Aunt Cass needed to head for the bathroom, she would hear silent sobs coming from her niece and nephew's' room.

Then that one afternoon, when the day was over, Aunt Cass was locking up the café doors when she heard one of her staff yell for her. She dashed over to where all her other staff were gathered and was met with a grim sight where Hiro's left side, of her face, was gashed and bleeding, especially close to the eye, and was being resuscitated as she had stopped breathing. It was another one of Hiro's anxiety attacks she immediately identified.

For Hiro, she had been helping out with cleaning up the café. She seemed not to make any mistakes but she had felt extremely exhausted. It was only then she had one of her anxiety attacks when one of the staff had asked her how her brother was doing. Upon hearing her brother's name, she began to feel overwhelmed, which combined itself with her exhaustion and stress and she began to suffocate, her vision blackening out. She collapsed but doing so by falling forwards and her left side of her face, where it came into contact with a sharp corner of the counter. She didn't even feel any pain but the staff gasped and began panicking upon Hiro's unmoving and bleeding figure on the floor. A 911 call was quickly made while other staff either called her aunt over or that they were trying end her suffocating.

She did eventually regain consciousness but only for a moment, hearing only sirens and her aunt talking over her mobile. She then just slipped back into her unconsciousness.

* * *

Tadashi quickly parked his scooter and quickly dashed into the Hospital's main entrance. He headed straight for the information desk and asked the attendee behind the desk, being short of breath, as to which room Hiro Hamada was in. He was directed down the hall on the second level of the building to a room numbered 52. Upon entering, he appeared somewhat flustered to his aunt, who was now approaching him.

 _"Sorry to have called you suddenly like that, Honey."_ As Aunt Cass hugged the tall panicked guy.

Tadashi returned the hug and led her to a seat in the room. He then turned arounnd to see what condition Hiro was in. He was just expecting to see his sister sleeping silently with a oxygen mask over her face but instead , nearly half her face was bandaged up with gauzes, especially her eye. He paced towards Hiro's side with concern and asked his aunt as to what happened as he combed his fingers through his little sister's hair.

 _"I didn't see what had actually happened as I was closing the café doors for the day but one of my staff told me that she just suddenly collapsed and her face met with a sharp corner of the counter. And to top it, she had stopped breathing. Another one of my staff had already called 911. I felt helpless though as i just stood there and watched one of my other staff do cpr. I'm so sorry, dear."_ Tadashi then walked back to his aunt's side and reassured her that she wasn't at fault.

Though he felt the need to ask her if the person who performed CPR on his little sister was male or female. It sounded a bit odd to Aunt Cass since to her, all that mattered was that her niece needed to breathe. To Tadashi, he felt some weird jealousy streak come over him but that was soon relieved when his aunt had told him that the resuscitator was female. Tadashi then asked what the doctor had to say about Hiro's condition as he wanted his little sister to be discharged very soon.

 _"He said that she would be fine and that stress may have been a factor to her attack but as for her face, she was lucky not to lose an eye."_ Tadashi then felt shivers from hearing that.

 _"She will probably wake up with grazing and swelling on that side of her face."_

He kissed his aunt's head and sat next to her to comfort her distress. Both just sat in silence as beeps from the heart moniter would sound in the room. Visiting hours had ended and Hiro was still unconscious. Tadashi was more reluctant on leaving but had to be dragged out by his aunt physically after the two gave Hiro a kiss and said their goodbyes.

The next morning, 10am, when visiting hours had just begun, Tadashi was the first one there and paced towards Hiro's room. And to his surprise, she was awake and eating her breakfast of honey oats and orange juice. The two siblings stared at each other for a moment but Hiro flinched and faced away from her brother's. Tadashi closed the door behind him and seated himself on a chair in the room. He felt a bit awkward and decided to break the momentary silence between them by asking how Hiro was doing or how was her breakfast was. She only gave him short answers. Tadashi felt that he needed to get out what he needed to say so he stood up and took a deep breath. He looked up and saw Hiro just staring at her blanket and her injured side of her face being cupped with her hand. A gulp of air got caught in his throat and was lost for words. He just sat back down and stared at his hands.

Seeing his little sister like that, he felt guilty. A nurse then entered the room, breaking the silence in the room. This made Tadashi feel a bit less anxious as the nurse's presence somehow nullified the unpleasant feeling in the room. Though it was only for a moment as the nurse did her job of giving Hiro a check up and collecting the breakfast cutlery. Though, Tadashi didn't just come to the hospital just to sit in silence. He had another mission that he told himself he had to do and he once again stood up and said what needed to be said.

 _"Hiro-chan...please hear me out"_ Tadashi started off with as he moved closer to his little sister's side. Hiro still wouldn't face him but he had to continue.

 _"I know why you're ignoring or avoiding me. I've been so oblivious to it that no matter how much I appologize, it won't fix what I have done to our sibling relationship but atleast allow me to mend if you would forgive me, little sister? "_

Hiro turned around to face Tadashi and asked him what exactly was it that he did. She wanted to know if he actually knew what he did.

 _"I've been so caught up with college and my life there that I've been blind to how you've been feeling, selfish that i didn't consider what you really wanted and I have failed to always be by your side. ..I now see...that you've been lonely. I even disregarded your perspective on the day you came to see me at my college. I am so sorry, Hiro-chan. "_

Tadashi stared at the ground and stood in a posture that looked as if he were going to bow. But then he felt his hand being grasped and looked up to see a small smile on Hiro's face but at the same time, tears ran down her slightly blushed cheeks.

 _"I forgive you, Tadashi ni-san "_ Hiro quietly responded as small sobs began to appear. Tadashi felt a surge of relief wash over him that he felt like almost wanting to cry as he pulled his little sister into a tight hug and whispered _"I love you"_. Hiro reciprocated the feelings but then began blushing ecstatically upon hearing her brothers words of love. She now felt immensely embarrassed and quickly pushed her brother away. Tadashi taken aback by Hiro's sudden actions but then he saw her bright red glowing cheeks and began chuckle.

Hiro began to feel even more embarrassed and decided to chuck her pillow at him. For the rest of the morning, both siblings had made amends and enjoyed the company both had offered till late noon when their aunt arrived to see both her niece and nephew getting along again. Hiro was discharged later on in the evening and Tadashi was glad to have his little sister by his side again.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Hiro's injuries had healed nicely, leaving no scarring whatsoever and Tadashi had spent more time with Hiro. He had even taken her with him to his lab and showed her what he had been working on, which was a gift for her but was still incomplete.

Tadashi explained to Hiro that this was partially the reason he had been spending less time with her but she had forgiven him and was ecstatically happy to know that his project was for her. However, Tadashi didn't really introduce Hiro to his friends, fearing they could've triggered her attack the last time she was at his lab.

Their relationship had reverted back to the way it always was, sibling love. The past few weeks had started off rocky but Hiro was happy once again as she had gotten what she wanted. But what was to come would change everything as Hiro stared at her calendar wondering why her time-of-month was late, really late and by 5 weeks. A bit of panic rose up within her but she wouldn't let herself lose it just yet as she told herself that she would visit a GP tomorrow about it. But deep down, she felt fear for the possible answer that resulted from that night with her brother.

The next morning, Tadashi woke to a sickening sound coming from the bathroom and a missing sibling. He decided to check out the bathroom just to find his little sister heaving her stomach's contents into the toilet bowl. He quickly approached Hiro and rubbed her back whilst asking her what was wrong. Hiro didn't quite answer but once she was done feeding her stomach to the toilet, she was too exhausted and appeared quite pale.

Tadashi carried her back to her bed and worryingly paced out to the kitchen to seek out some medicine and liquids for Hiro. He assumed it was probably something she had eaten the night before.

Hiro's fear only arose a bit more within her as she layed there, unable to move very much. Tadashi returned to the room with some liquid rice porridge and anti-acids, which he fed Hiro after he propped her up with extra pillows into a seated position. Though, he wished he could've stayed home to look after her but he had a compulsory class he needed to attend at college during the day. When he took off, he assured Hiro that he would be back A.S.A.P.

Hiro regained a bit of strength to atleast move around and decided to make use of the time, that her brother was at college, to head out to a nearby pharmacy. And she did so, sneaking out from the back door. She still felt nauseated and dizzied but she wasn't going to let it get the better of her. Upon entering the pharmacy, she picked up what she needed and then headed back before her brother came home. She was somewhat glad that the staff at the pharmacy didn't recognize her, since some were regular customers, as she layered her self in clothes. Some even gave her odd looks but she would pass them off with excuses such as the item was for a friend of hers.

Back in her room, she stripped off most of the layers that had been suffocating her and locked herself in the bathroom. The minutes that passed felt like suffocating hours. And this only made Hiro more anxious as fear welled up even more within. It then overflowed as she had proven true the thing she didn't want to be true along with tears as she stared at the ivory coloured plastic stick with a bold red plus-sign depicted on one end. Hiro began to suffocate but couldn't let herself blackout as she heard her brother's voice.

 _"I'm back!"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _I stated at the beginning that I had been working on more chapters and yes that's true, which means I can upload the next few chapters. God, its sooo much fun and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I apologize though for having dragged the main points of the story till this point...I somehow get caught up in thinking about these little boring fillers that I get stuck as to how I'm gonna put in or tie the main events together...sighhhh~ anyways, next chapters arn't very far so looking forward to sharing with you guys XXDD Alsoooooo, I'de appreciate any feedback which may help me make the story that much more interesting!_

 _Thanks for reading ^^_


	10. Reality bites!

_Hiro is in for one long roller coaster ride from here on out XD_

 ** _Let's GO!_**

* * *

The packaging had stated that results from taking the test would prove to be 100% accurate. Hiro really wished that the product guarantee was lying as she stood there with an expression of disbelief, staring at the little ivory stick with a outstanding positive plus sign that marked one end of it. Her fears had been clearly proven right. It was hard to swallow the reality of it. Hiro tried but instead, her chest began to tighten and her vision began blurring. Tears flowed as she clutched at her chest and slowly sank onto the tiles next to the bathtub, curling her self up.

 _"No no no, this can't be happening...!"_ She thought to herself .

At that moment, she felt her breath shorten and she just wanted pass out but her consciousness stopped her as she heard the back-door close and her brother calling out _"I'm home"_.

* * *

Thumping footsteps could be heard ascending the staircase. _"Shit!"_ Hiro muttered as she grabbed the pregnancy test-kit packaging along with the device and , still clutching at her chest with one hand, made a mad dash into her room and dived onto her bed, hiding the evidence in her pillow case and then proceeded to hide under her sheets. She made it in time but soon enough, she passed out.

Tadashi peeked into the bedroom to see that her sister was, supposedly, asleep. He walked over to her side and sat down beside Hiro as he watched her sleep, and soon drifted off to sleep himself. It was close to dinner time and Aunt Cass wondered where her niece and nephew had disappeared to as the hallway to their room was very quiet. She chose to check their rooms to see if anything was wrong but instead, she was met with a pleasant sight of the two passed out near one another.

Aunt Cass quickly grabbed her camera to snap a picture of the sweet moment. Satisfied, she then proceeded to scare them awake by yelling at their ears. She wasn't going to cook just for them after all.

Tadashi was the first one to bolt up and his reaction was hilarious as he stood up and in a panicked voice yelled out _"I've got her medicine! ! Please don't hurt me?!"_. Aunt Cass's outburst of laughter, which then bought the startled college boy back to reality. Tadashi could only stand there now , hiding his face as his aunt asked him to help out in the kitchen. As for Hiro, she appeared to have still been sleeping. The two stood there frowning. Tadashi then tried shaking his little sister gently but she still didn't budge.

Aunt Cass moved to the other side of Hiro's bed and checked for a pulse, which was there but wondered why Hiro didn't respond. Tadashi then tried tickling her as she could've been joking but no response. _"Doesn't she seem a little pale, Tadashi?"_ Aunt Cass asked as she combed away the hair from her niece's face.

 _"You don't think she had another attack, do you?"_ Tadashi felt panic arise within him as he quickly pulled Hiro out of bed and began to shake her, shouting at her to wake-up. Hiro eventually did come to but she seemed weakened.

 _"I'll go and make some soup for her."_ Aunt Cass said as she then made her way back to the kitchen. Tadashi nodded and reverted his attention back to Hiro, where he helped her into a seated position. _"I'll be right back."_ Tadashi assured his little sister as he made a quick trip for the kitchen for some medicine and water for Hiro. He returned to see her slowly passing out again, gravity pushing her body over to one side. Luckily, Tadashi had caught her head in time from sustaining any nasty injury if she had fallen. He propped her up into a better secure seated position as he tried waking Hiro up again.

 _"Come on, Hiro-chan, I got some medicine for you and it's going to make you feel better if you drink it"_ Tadashi cooed at her as she regained consciousness. Hiro felt exhausted but she didn't like how her brother treated her just then so she decided to reject her brother's help, moaning and turning away from his attempts at giving her liquid.

 _"Ok, you win lil sis, but please take the medicine for me?"_ Hiro turned to face her brother and accepted his treatment.

Aunt Cass then walked in with a tray of chicken and vegetable broth (with some vegetables and chicken meat) and a mug of hot water. _"What's that you giving her, Tadashi? "_ Aunt Cass asked as she walked over to stood up and stepped aside to allow his aunt to sit the tray on the bedside table.

 _"Just some nausea suppressants and panadol."_ Tadashi answered as he made his way out of the room.

 _"Tadashi, Honey, could you please grab a hot water bottle as well if you heading out to the kitchen?"_ Aunt Cass asked as she began to feed Hiro.

 _"Sure!"_ Was his reply and left the room. Hiro had finished eating and seemed more attentive, which was a relief. Aunt Cass then left the room to go and assist her nephew with preparations for dinner. Hiro felt better as she had gotten some energy back but that still didn't stop her from worrying about the pregnancy test-kit she hid in the pillow she had been sleeping on. Tears brimmed on the corners of her eyes. She felt scared and conflicted within.

 _"What am I going to do? I'm going to ruin Tadashi's life when he finds out...and I'm not ready at all to be a mother...plus how will Aunt Cass react or what will she and the staff think...?"_ Were thoughts that she was caught up in. She silently wept for a while unyil she was interupted when her big brother had come to check up on her. Hiro quickly wiped her tears away and jumped out of bed, but a slight dizzy wave came over her and it affected her balance but her brother was quick to catch her again and asked if she was ok, worryingly.

 _"I'm fine!"_ Hiro replied as she ignored it and picked up some fresh sleep-wear and headed for the bathroom for a shower. She needed to clear her mind and what better way to do it was to stand in the shower and sob it all out. Once she was done, she felt better but the hot shower had made her muscles relax substantially and she felt like going to bed but at the same time, she felt thirsty she headed out to the kitchen. Aunt Cass was watching TV when she was slightly startled by Hiro putting the kettle on.

 _"You gave me a little fright there, Honey. "_ Aunt Cass got up and headed towards Hiro.

 _"You're looking better. That's pretty good."_ She then pulled Hiro into a hug, which Hiro copied back. _"Thanks, Aunt Cass."_ Hiro replied and then let go to proceed pouring some hot water into a mug. Hiro then kissed her aunt goodnight and headed up to her room, where she saw her brother sitting up in bed with a book. She tried to make her way to her bed as quietly as she could but it was futile as she had caught her brother's attention. _"Dammit!"_

Her brother sat down on her bed as she crawled into her sheets. He then suddenly tackle-hugged her and teased her as to how _"weak"_ she was or how she always worried him and her aunt as he launched tickle attacks on her. She was caught up in laughter that events from her day with forgotten. After a while, both Hiro and her brother passed out fast asleep on her bed. Warmth from her brother's embrace lulled her into a world or sweet dreams.

* * *

Around 4am in the morning, Hiro had bolted out of bed for the bathroom and heaved out anything in her stomach into the toilet bowl. Though, the heaving seemed out of control that it had awoken her aunt to check up on her only to find her niece collapsed on the floor and clutching at her midsection section and chest. Aunt Cass snapped out of her drowsy trance and immediately attended to Hiro's side. She tried to move Hiro but Hiro flinched and began heaving again, which appeared to have been very painful.

Aunt Cass quickly dashed back to her room for her mobile and dialled 911 for an ambulance. She then dashed over to her niece and nephew's room, waking Tadashi up. _"Tadashi, dear, wake up!"_ Tadashi seemed reluctant as he groaned for being pulled out of a nice dream.

 _"Hiro needs to go to the hospital. I've already called 911 so you need to get up and change!"_ Upon hearing what his aunt had just said, he bolted up and did as he was told. Aunt Cass had gone back to attend to Hiro. Tadashi paced around the room, getting changed and stuffing any necessities he might need to bring with him. Then a siren could be heard, which meant that the ambulance had arrived. He quickly double checked the room before leaving but spotted something odd poking out from his little sister's pillow and went to check it out. He pulled out the item and disbelief came over him but his attention was caught when he heard his aunt call out for him. He quickly stuffed the item in his bag and headed out to find Hiro seated up against the wall. She looked terrible and all colour had been drained from her face. She had appeared to be better before they both passed but this was odd.

Tadashi placed a coat around his little sister's shivering composure and quickly scooped her up , bridal style, and headed downstairs where his aunt and paramedics were waiting. Aunt Cass gave them both a kiss and told her nephew to update her and that she would pop over later on. Tadashi nodded and boarded the back of the ambulance as the paramedics fastened Hiro and placed a oxygen mask over her face. On the ride to the hospital, Tadashi had a stern look over his face. All that was going through his mind was what he found inside Hiro's pillow case.

 _"This has got to be some joke!"_ He thought to himself as he reached for and squeezed his little sister's hand.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _wahhhhh XDDDDD_

 _So excited now! I Finally made it to the discovery point huehehehehe_

 _And as promised, another chapter uploaded! I've been working on further chapters so I can cram other stuff in mylife for the time being and not leave you guys hanging!_

 _Also, please let me know what you think of the story so far. I hope I'm not dragging the story cause it seems that way...to me and also, is my writing style ok...because i feel...repetative and not so creative but then again i really downplay myself alot!_

 _Next chapter will be up pretty soon.'_

 _Thanks for reading XD!_


	11. Baring the weight of reality

_Moment of truth, Moment of truth... 6((((≧▽≦))))9_

 _ **Let's GO!**_

* * *

It was already 8am and Tadashi felt his body sinking back into tiredness as he sat in the armchair in the room with his head thrown back. Such a familiar position from a month or two ago where beeping sounds echoed through the silence of the room.

Since Hiro had been admitted, the night-shift nurses had hooked her up to some IV bags and had taken some blood samples yet no doctor or results had checked in yet. That was all Tadashi could really report to his aunt Cass. He grabbed his bag and pulled out the items found hidden in Hiro's pillow case and stared at it.

 _"Why an earth would Hiro have a pregnancy test-kit? Its not like she she's been seeing anyone...has she?"_ Tadashi thought to himself.

The thing that made him anxious though was the fact that he didn't know if his little sister was pregnant or not as the results on the stick had disappeared. Only the blood test results or Hiro herself knew the answer and he would hope that he would get that answer from his little sister. Another hour went by and the only visitors during that time was a nurse who had only came to change the IV bag and scribble down something on the clipboard at the end of Hiro's bed.

Tadashi was in luck as his sister came to and he was quick to attend to her side. She looked a bit better than earlier but still seemed pretty tired.

 _"Tada...nii-san...?"_ Hiro grogly mumbled.

 _"I'm right here, Hiro-chan! "_ Tadashi responded as he took grasp of her hand for reassurance.

Hiro wanted to sit up but feeling light headed only forced her back down onto her pillow. And to top it, she still felt nauseated. Her brother was one-handedly texting their aunt. Taking in her surroundings, it was easy to guess that she was hospitalized. Hiro's throat felt like she had swallowed sandpaper as she began to weeze and cough a bit, bringing to her brother's attention that she was thirsty. After a good amount of water she drank, it allowed her speak better but it didn't make her feel any better but only made her want to find a bucket. But Hiro braved it and supressed the nausea in the presence of her brother as she didn't want to worry him anymore than he was already. She then felt her hand being squeezed and perked up a bit at her brother.

 _"What's wrong, Nii-san? "_ Hiro asked weakly.

 _"I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest and I'm not trying to pressure or upset you but I... need to know something, Hiro..."_ Tadashi's tone of voice was stern as he then faced Hiro's with a serious expression. Hiro returned the look with a slight frown.

 _"Are you seeing someone else?"_ Hiro was left slightly speechless and her frown turned to confusion. She then tried to sit up again, replying to her brother's odd question. Tadashi at the same time responded to her movements and propped his jacket behind Hiro to help her into a elevated position.

 _"What makes you think that, Tadashi Nii-san? I've been spending most of my time with you or with Aunt Cass!"_ Hiro tried to chuckle as she thought that her brother was trying to joke.

Tadashi then grabbed his bag and pulled out the item that Hiro had failed at hiding, placing it gently on her lap. Hiro stared at it for a few seconds until it actually registered in her mind. She then began freaking out, trying to find words to explain the item, but it only served to weaken her strength more so as she began convolting forward and painfully.

Tadashi reacted quickly and passed her a bucket and thought to himself how stupid it was of him to bring up that subject. For Hiro, nothing was comming up. But her body kept forcing her to reject anything in her stomach that it became too painful for her to bare. It was evident to Tadashi and he quickly hit the emergency button. In a matter of seconds, nurses rushed in and forced the older brother out of the room.

* * *

Waiting in the lounge, he mentally punished himself. Half-an-hour passed and he was approached by a doctor who introduced himself as Dr. Cossix, who then proceeded to informed Tadashi of Hiro's condition and apologized for having made them wait for so long.

 _"Your little sister is stabilized now. But it's odd to see a patient and especially of that age suffering from Hyperemesis Gravidarum or A.K.A severe morning sickness. We've given her some Ondansetron via I.V. to help with the symptoms but we may have to keep her here for the next few days until she has shown signs of improvement."_

Tadashi just nodded to the words that came out of the doctors mouth.

 _"You may go in and see her now but i would like to ask you something, as I will be recording this against Miss. Hamada's profile, what is her partners' name?"_ Tadashi all of a sudden froze at the question. He didn't even know what to say. But luckily he didn't even have to answer as the doctor was quickly ushered away to another patient.

Tadashi walked back into Hiro's room. He looked over to where she was, seeing her laying on her side with her back to him. He could even hear sobs from her slightly curled-up figure and he slowly approached her and pulled her into a hug, whispering words of apologies with a remorseful tone of voice. He could even makeout apologies coming from his little sister but he just hummed soft _"shhh"_ s'.

 _"I...I'm sorry Tadashi Nii-san. .. I didn't know wh..what t-to do..o-or what to s-say..I'm s-sorry."_

When Hiro had calmed down, Tadashi let her go and helped her sit up. He the asked her the same question from earlier, or more like questioned her on the pregnancy test-kit, and this time assured her that she didn't have to answer if she didn't want to. Though, he knew what the answer was, he still wanted to hear it from Hiro.

Hiro knew she had to answer him sooner or later but she still was afraid. She reached out and yanked on her brother's sleeve, gesturing to him that she wanted him to sit next to him. So he came and sat beside her on the bed, where she then leaned against his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. This time Hiro gave Tadashi an answer but her attention was faced towards her lap.

 _"Positive. The...test...was positive"_ Hiro murmured. Tadashi pulled her closer to him.

 _"So then...who is the...father?"_ He asked quietly. He could feel his little sister jump a bit upon that question. She turned to face him and looked into his eyes with widened fear in her's but then quickly diverted her gaze, mumbling _"I guess you really don't remember that night, Nii-san.."._

Confusion painted itself on Tadashi's face, asking what she had meant.

 _"Probably because you were drunk.. "_ Hiro further mumbled.

 _"Hiro-chan, I don't quite understand where you're going here. What do you mean?"_

Hiro looked back at Tadashi's face but her expression was that of a mix of mild frustration and pain as tears began staining her cheeks.

 _"It's yours, Tadashi Nii-san! ! This child is yours! You're the father!"_ Hiro yelled at him and then she broke down into a crying mess.

Tadashi then suddenly backed away in shock and utter disbelief as he muttered to himself.

 _"how's that even possible?"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _OMG I had SOOOO MANY IDEAS as to how this would roll out XDDDD and it was exciting to write as well for me XDDD EVENTHETITLE! hg4fuiRGHUHREHUIG4GHU4w!_

 _...a bit of drama here and a hint of fluff there..._

 _some of you might probs be annoyed at me for making Hiro weak... I'M SORRY m(_ _;)m but if you can come up with any suggestions to make Hiro a bit more strong...? please do leave a review. I'm in need of ideas as well otherwise its gonna be writers block and winding useless irrelevent shtuff inthe story_

 _As for the doc's diagnosis, I did go and do some research so the stuff there is legit and not hocuss pocuss ideas for words :P_

 _Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up sooooooon 3_


	12. Reducing the load

_Some 'music' to Tadashi's ears~~~_

 _Their lives are now taking a turn! Let's hope Tadashi doesn't screw up again!_

 ** _Let's GO!_**

* * *

Hiro had finally said it. She also had anticipated the fact that her brother had forgotten about that night, that same night she herself had now been guilt-tripping herself over, for allowing her brother knock her up. Her worst fear was yet to be faced and that was her relationship with her brother and their lives.

Hiro sat there openly crying her pent-up feelings. Her brother instead staggered back in disbelief. To him, he probably separated himself for guilt purposes but to Hiro, it would have been misinterpreted as an act of disgust, disappointment or something along the lines of rejection.

Her crying though didn't last for long as she then broke out into a coughing fit, which brought her brother back to his surroundings. He had to calm Hiro down first. She eventually did calm but she had also passed out.

* * *

Tadashi was so exhausted as he collapsed into the arm chair, not giving a damn about his slouched posture. He ran his hands through his hair and he tried to think of how he got himself into this position. Only then did he figure out the answer, when he recalled that morning he awoke naked on the ground, and physically face-palmed himself. Being a top graded college student, why was he so oblivious to the things that had to do with his close loved ones? And this time, he had made a massive mistake that would have a huge consequence, especially on his younger sister's future that was in jeopardy. He screwed up BIG TIME and guilt-tripped himself for having little or no control, even though he couldn't remember that night or what even happened. He eventually passed out.

It was around 4pm when Aunt Cass dropped in to check on Hiro and Tadashi. Walking in, both were sound asleep and she silently chuckled at how adorable they were. She had bought some food from the café with her and she placed it on a nearby table. She then approached her sleeping niece, who appeared to look better as some colour had returned to her face but it was still daunting as Hiro was still hooked up to machines and needles. In the corner of the room, Aunt Cass noticed her nephew awakening and she attended to his side. He sure looked tired as his eyes were bloodshot.

 _"Sorry, did I wake you dear?"_ She asked with a smile.

 _"Oh, Hey Aunt Cass. Nahh, you didn't "_ he grogly answered as he stretched out his tired limbs. He also noticed a bag on the table and Aunt Cass asked him if he had eaten, which he replied saying that ge hadn't for most of the day. Aunt Cass then proceeded to unpack the bag's contents and she asked Tadashi on what was wrong with Hiro. Tadashi froze and quickly tried to think of something else as he couldn't just straight out tell his aunt that his little sister was pregnant and that he knocked her up.

 _"The doctor said she just contracted a bad stomach bug and they're gonna have to keep her here for a few days for treatment."_ Was his great lie of a cover-up.

 _"Gosh, poor Hiro-chan and bad timing too!"_ Aunt Cass responded sympathetically as she passed a plate over to Tadashi.

* * *

Hiro came to in the early hours of the morning but the room appeared dark and the monitors and filtered light from the door were the only things illuminating the room. As she tried to sit up again, another wave of nausea came over her but it wasn't as bad as compared to a day ago. Nothing really came up since a lot of her nutritional needs were being fed to her through needles. Looking around, it was lonely and she tried to return to the world of dreams but it was futile over the next few hours. Anxiety slowly welled up inside Hiro as she tried to to fall asleep but fighting it had only trapped her in a loop of emotions. She felt weak emotionally, so much so she let herself cry. Muffled whimpering and sobs mingled with the machines and there dull tone. Something suddenly touched her. Startled, she bolted up only to see her brother in front of her with a worried look. The room was also more visible. Hiro stared back as her breaths caught up with her and then ambushed her self at her brother as relief came over her. She wasn't alone. Her brother returned the hug with a relieved sigh.

Waking up to the sun shielded by semi-transparent curtains along with the usual beeping of the machinery within the room, light snoring could be heard. She tried to sit up but another wave of nausea caught her off guard again and she lurched forward but nothing still came out. When it settled, she looked over to the corner of the room to see her brother there. She felt kind of glad that her brother had been by her side since being admitted, but anxiety slowly crept up inside when she thought about her brother's reaction. That misinterpretation, it began scaring her that her breathing startled her brother awake.

Tadashi, hearing his little sister's laboured breaths, made him jump out from his blanket to her side, taking action to calming her down, again. Tadashi knew that Hiro would calm down considerably when she talked it out so he waited for her to settle. Once she did, he sat up on her bed and calmly asked her what had just triggered her attack. Her answers had always baffled him, especially when she would ball her eyes out along with her explanations.

 _"I'm scared! ...I'm scared of raising this child on my own!"_

Just as Tadashi had anticipated, something that caught him off guard.

 _"Wha...what makes you say that?"_ He asked her with a quizzical look on his face. It seemed that at the same time, Hiro had started her water-works as she stuttered her forthcoming answers.

 _"B-because Tadash-i Nii-san's life h-has been rui-iuned by m-my st-tupidity! Y-you're also d-dis-"_ Hiro began spouting out but Tadashi quickly interrupted her as the stuff she was saying began to really baffle him.

 _"W-woa woa woa, Hiro-chan. ..look at me!"_

Hiro stopped and did as she was told but except for her runny nose and teary eyes.

 _"It's not your fault! If anyone should be blamed, it should be me...I'm the one who has ruined both our lives. And I will take responsibility so you are not raising our child alone. We will raise him or her!"_ Tadashi stated firmly as he gently cupped one of his little sister's cheeks and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

 _"I love you Hiro-chan. And if you thought I was disappointed or disgusted, I would never ever think that way of you. I would never reject you because it would make me an awful brother and father! I promised I would always be by your side and I plan to keep it!"_

Tadashi couldn't believe what he had just said and nor did Hiro. Sure it made her feel a lot better but... she sat there staring at her brother with her jaw left hanging. As for Tadashi himself, he sat there with a straight face staring at his little sister all the while he was internally face-palming himself. But they soon just laughed at his lame declaration of reassurance and pulled each there into a hug and stayed in such a position that the two had passed out.

For the next few days, Tadashi had stayed at the hospital with Hiro and his aunt would drop by in the afternoon. Hiro was still hooked up to machines as her treatment was taking time to kick in. The food that her aunt bought along made her crave for it but at the same time, she couldn't really consume much for it would just be rejected and forced back up and out. However, the sudden nausea waves did decrease and Hiro could sit up more comfortably but lacking proper food had taken its toll on her body and rendered Hiro exhausted most of the time.

When Hiro was discharged, the fresh air invigorated her. She was given a fair amount of medication and was specifically instructed to only take in liquids for the first week and then solids by bits. They sounded tedious but Hiro was glad to be out of hospital. Though, it was Aunt Cass who had assisted Hiro's discharge and home coming as her brother had a fair amount of college work he needed to attend to after having spent the past few days by Hiro's side. Hiro did have to fear about explaining to her aunt about her sudden diagnoses as her brother had cleverly covered it up with a "bad bug". Though, she and Tadashi would soon have to break the truth to Aunt Cass but both decided to do so at a later date since their aunt was stressed out enough as it was.

Hiro was taken up to her room where she would continue resting after she had taken her medicine. When Tadashi had come home, it was late and he looked worse for wear. Aunt Cass forced him to shower as she prepared up some food for her nephew. Her niece though was sitting in front of the TV with Mochi in her lap.

Hiro noticed her aunt cooking so she decided to help out a bit by setting up the table. Her aunt insisted that Hiro didn't need to and that she had to rest but Hiro protested , saying that her aunt was always so nice and that she wanted to return the favour but also that she also couldn't stand sitting around being _or feeling_ helpless. It just made her feel like a handicapped being. Hiro won the round but once her Aunt Cass had finished doing what she was doing in the kitchen, she then ushered her niece to her room and told her to rest.

Hiro, defeated, did as she was told. But in someways she needed to lie down as well as her energy was easily sapped from her. She wasn't in the mood for sleeping either so she grabbed her sketchbook and pacer and decided to do some invention designs. It had been a little while since she last did some projects and it bought her peace of mind.  
An hour or too had passed and her brother came staggering into their bedroom dead tired, where he just collapsed on his bed. Soon after, her aunt followed but she had only come to administer Hiro's dose of needed medications.

Aunt Cass was a bit surprised to find her niece still awake whilst her nephew had already passed out.

 _"Whatchya doing there, Hiro-chan?"_ Aunt Cass chirped lightly whilst handing a glass of water over to her niece.

 _"I had some ideas I wanted to jot down first before hitting the sack."_ Hiro replied after she had swallowed what she needed.

 _"well, I'm pretty sure you'll have more ideas tomorrow so time to get some shut-eye, sweetie."_ Aunt Cass ruffled her niece's hair and then took her leave.

Hiro agreed with what her aunt had said as her meds began to kick in, making her drowsy. She tucked herself in as she looked over to her brother thinking _"no goodnight kiss, hmm?"_ she pouted in disappointment but it was understandable. And with that, Hiro let herself fall into deep relaxation.

* * *

Tadashi was almost finished with his project. He only needed to make one more adjustment and then test it. There was the college's annual invention showcase around the corner. But he felt quite exhausted and for the past few days as he had homework from his other subjects to catch up on. Luckily for him, this was the last one and then he could focus on something else.

He arched back into a stretch as he sighed in relief and then looked over to his project with a smile. Though it was short lived as his _best_ bud barged into his lab again, scaring the living daylight out of him.

 _"Fred, how many times have I told you not to do that?!"_ He glanced over to his friend in annoyance.

 _"Sorry, man, haven't seen you...like...two weeks ago!"_ Fred casually answered as he pulled up a chair for himself.

Tadashi had begun on tweaking his project as Fred sat there. Both were just hanging out and casually hanging out, chatting. One of the subjects Fred had bought up was about Tadashi's little sister.

 _"Oh yeah, mann, has the stuff between you lil sis gotten better? I totally forgot about asking you that LOL."_

A drop of Tadashi's spanner echoed slightly through the room. Fred looked up at Tadashi's face and it looked like colour was dripping away with nervousness.

 _"Yo, earth to Tadashi. You ok man?"_

Tadashi snapped out of his sudden trance and began to lose it, well slightly.

 _"Sh*t!"_ He cursed, having oddly forgot about Hiro.

 _" yeah, I managed to make it up to Hiro and we were ok but...damn...I've just screwed up and have probably made the situation even more dire! Dammit, how many days has it been now?"_ Tadashi freaking out as he began pacing around. But was abruptly stopped as Fred pushed him towards the couch in the lab, sitting him down whilst telling his friend to chill.

 _"Ok so you made up with your lil sis but what do you mean by screwing it up again or the number of days?"_ Fred asked quizzically. Tadashi still looked like he was freaking out as his hands were pulling at his hair.

 _"I haven't seen Hiro for the past few days now ever since she was discharged from the hospital and I've been so caught up in my homework. ..oh crap!"_  
Fred still seemed lost as to what Tadashi was going on about.

 _"Dude...you need to chill. Breathe..."_ Fred started a sequence of inhaling and exhaling and Tadashi copied soon after.

 _"Now..Start from the beginning."_ Fred smiled.

Tadashi explained his absence from college a week ago and how he had been catching up on his homework for the past few days after having stayed at the hospital with his little sister a week ago. But having been caught up with college work, he felt that he was repeating the same actions that led his sister to distance herself from him.  
Fred questioned his friend as to why he couldn't just make it up to his little sister again and that the situation would be easily forgiven for.

To Tadashi, it was easier said then done as he had another problem to face. Fred then asked why his little sister was admitted to hospital and if that had anything to do with another mistake that he himself had mentioned.

 _"My sister was hospitalized for a case of severe morning sickness because of a huge mistake I made. Dammit, Fred, what do I do?"_ Tadashi turned to his friend with desperation and fear written across his face.

Fred then asked Tadashi as to what huge mistake he was talking about but he would never in a million years have anticipated his friends answer, which would leave him utterly gobsmacked!

 _"I knocked my sister up, Fred! She's pregnant and with my child!"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _wooooh!_

 _Seems like Tadashi has somewhat screwed up and confiding in Fred? I..IDK...I just had an idea about that scene some time ago. Plus Fred will have an important role in the chapters to come._

 _A bit of ...random fluff and corny too at that lolll_

 _With this chapter, I felt half of it was rushed and the other half somewhat had effort placed there. The previous chapter left off with a bit of drama but I think I drowned it in this chapter... was that actually a good idea?_

 _anyways, next chapter is going to be posted up after this one :)_


	13. Sour and Spice and all things nice

_Next chapter straight as promised! huhehehehehe...Fred...lol!_

 ** _Let's go!_**

* * *

Fred just sat there agaped. He couldn't even find anywords to even try and comfort his distressed friend. Good god, incest was something done in ancient civilization but in modern era, that had to be a HUGE mistake.

And to top it, Tadashi didn't seem like the type to...sleep with a female on a whim or something like that. He was more of a type of guy who would plan a family and a good life when he had graduated and had a established career.

Though Fred did manage to find some words but they weren't exactly comforting.

 _"U-uh.. damn, man...um...ook...umm...so how did that even...um..happen?"_ He asked in a baffled disbelieving tone.

 _"I...I don't know. .I don't even remember very well except for waking up one morning...naked in the floor..."_ Tadashi responded but trailed off.

Fred's face at this point slowly started to pale. _"I don't suppose you were...like...hung over or something when you woke?"_

 _"Yeah...I was!"_ Tadashi look towards Fred.  
 _"Uhh...Fred?"_

It was Fred's turn and he had paled considerably. He remembered that night he and his friends had taken Tadashi out drinking. Tadashi had drank more than usual so he was quite drunk that night. Then he and Wasabi had taken him home, thinking he would would've just passed out. But it now seemed like a very big mistake and he actually played a part in Tadashi's mess.

 _"Shit shit shit shit..."_ he cursed and then began apologizing.

 _"OMG man, I am soooo sorry! I should've taken you back to my place! Or I should have held you back from drinking that night! Holy mother of **/#^#$*, I am sooo sorry! You're now in this mess because of me..no...us (referring to his other friends that led Tadashi out drinking )! ! Please forgive me! I will do anything to make it up to you, dude!"_ Fred yelled as he clutched to his beanie.

Tadashi stared at Fred in disbelief but now that he thought about it, he had gotten drunk that night because he had allowed himself to follow his friends and this made him angry! But it was too late now to really take it out on his friends as the deed was done and he had other things to worry about. He placed a hand on the upset Fred and told him not to worry too much.

Fred looked up at Tadashi. _"But...please, let me make it up to you somehow! !"_ He urged.

Tadashi though did feel like he needed a favour so he responded to his friend's offer.  
 _"Then please keep this a secret. And in the future, could you lend a hand for me and my sister as we may need it!"_

 _"For sure, Dude, anything you need!"_

Tadashi then smiled and thanked Fred as he began packing his bag. The two guys left the lab but both were silent. Fred apologized once more to his friend before they both went their separate ways.

* * *

When Tadashi arrived home, the place was dead quiet, except for a jingling sound from Mochi's collar as the fat cat came to greet him. Tadashi gave the cat a good scratch behind it's ears as he looked around. He concluded that his aunt had probably closed up early and went out. At least his little sister was home as he silently snuck his way into the bedroom, eyeing her sleeping figure. He also eyed a note on his own bed, which were instructions for him, left by his aunt, for administering Hiro's medication. Looking at the clock, it looked like his little sister's next dose was in an hours time.

He headed back towards his little sister and gently layed down beside her, facing her adorable sleeping expression, and wrapped an arm around her as if he were pulling her into a hug. The sudden movement of the mattress though had stirred Hiro's sleep and it had awoken her. Tadashi's face so close to hers made her internally jolt but she was weak to react.

 _"Hey there. Sorry if I woke you. "_ Tadashi whispered as he smiled.

Hiro responded back with a weak smile and a reply of her own. Tadashi was expecting an upset Hiro but instead, he was met with a sweet one and it just lifted his stressful past few days off his chest. It was a nice and warm feeling.  
Hiro snuggled up closer to him and he embraced her into a hug. The moment was nice but was interrupted after a little while.

 _"I'm sorry, Nii-san."_ Hiro whispered. Tadashi frowned slightly and asked her why she felt the need to apologize.

 _"Because I feel like I've let you down when I should be supporting. Instead, my selfishness has..."_ Tadashi interrupted and rebutted.

 _"No Hiro, you have the very right to be selfish because I've been ignoring your needs, a big brother by your side."_

Hiro sighed. _"So...what now, Nii-san? How will we be even siblings when we're. ..going to be ...parents?"_  
Tadashi couldn't answer. How could he answer? They were and always had been close as siblings but it now felt like that would all change. They layed there for a while until it was time for Hiro's medication dose. He got up and left the room to grab what was needed. Hiro just layed there, missing the warmth of being in her brother's arms.

Tadashi returned along with a tray of some soup, that he had reheated. Hiro hid under her covers from the cool air that made her shiver but she eventually sat up and her brother kindly passed her a cardigan. Hiro was still hooked onto thoughts about the uncertain future but she didn't realize that it showed on her face.

Once Hiro had finished her light meal, Tadashi placed a hand on her head, giving her a smile as he told her some comforting words before leaving the room.

 _" Hiro-chan, we'll work it out along the way so don't worry too much."_

In some ways, it made Hiro feel a bit better as she snuggled up under her covers and drifted off to sleep. ...

* * *

Tadashi had finally finished his project and he was eager to show it to his little sister. But there was only one thing that was stopping him and it was a trivial little thing. How would he surprise his sister? He could could take it home and show her but she would probably be still feeling unwell. Then there was the SFIT exhibition, which he would be show casing his project and that was in a few days.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. _"Come in"_ he yelled out as he began tidying his work space. Fred greeted him with his usual _"heyyy dude"_ and he was followed by Honey Lemon. Tadashi greeted the 2 with a smile and some small chat. He also showed off his finished project to the two friends, receiving compliments in return.

Honey Lemon inspected the design of Tadashi's piece of work. _"This guy is gonna help alot of people."_ Tadashi added.

Fred approached his friend and asked how his sister was doing.

 _"She's ok but she still is under the weather."_ Tadashi replied.

 _"Ah, cool man! Is your family coming along for the exhibition?"_

The response given to Fred's question was an uncertain one since Tadashi still felt uneasy about his little sister's well-being but then Honey Lemon interrupted the conversation and she seemed pretty excited for some reason.

 _"Bring your little sister along, Tadashi! All of us would love to meet her again, well.. when she's not unconscious, and plus she'll get to see you project!"_ Honey Lemon said gleefully. Tadashi still felt reluctant but he was pressured by the two friends and agreed. But now it was how Hiro would respond.

Hiro had been feeling much better and had spent her day being productive. She had spent her morning working on her sketched ideas in the garage and spent the afternoon helping out her aunt in the café. Her aunt still felt reluctant on allowing her to help but Hiro kept pressing on and her stubbornness had paid off. The afternoon was quieter as well so Hiro could take it easy and some regular customers were glad to see her. She had been absent for some time and some customers had even been kind enough to leave small get-well gifts for her such as cakes or flowers. The flowers made a nice decoration in the living room but she couldn't do much with the cakes let alone stomaching them without needing to expel it.  
The day was done at the café and both Hiro and her aunt kicked back and relaxed with some tea.

Tadashi was home just in time for dinner and had spent the evening gossiping and playing card games, which was nice. Tadashi bought up the topic of the SFIT exhibition and Aunt Cass was eager to attend. As for Hiro, she didn't seem to mind going but her tone sounded otherwise. The only thing that gave her more motivation to go along was the surprise that her brother had awaiting to show her.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _I think I made first part a bit too dramatic...? Seriously...FRED like that LOLLLL I look back at it now and it makes me want to rewrite it but at the same time, I'm too lazy. Giving Fred a starting point for his parts in the long run...I think I took it a bit far EEP!_

 _I've been also making Hiro somehow push her brother away but this was something I though would be nice for a change, fluff but I think cute. It also shows a mend in their up/down relationship and brings it down to something they were once, despite the relationship is still sitting on an uneven surface._

 _I also wanted to do a scene where Hiro can try and mingle and why not at the same time with the introduction of...datdadahhh...Baymax! ..which is late... *shrinks*_

 _I've sorta been thinking about this particular event about how Tadashi 'knew' his 'sexual' abilities for 2 supposed virgins. how it would roll was that Hiro would become skeptical about how one of his friends being awfully close and that would be Honey Lemon and then create this huge drama...but making Honey Lemon..a badie...I felt baaaaad. well...I'll see if it does roll or not. Plus I wanted to do something about showing off Hiro's adorableness and emphasize of Tadashi's doting to his friends about Hiro so that will be something in the next chapter._

 _The next chapter was kinda fun to write so that'll be up soon. Till then, feedback is most appreciated and thank youuuuuu for reading and following my story out this far!_


	14. Baymax and Gravel Roads

_Some fluff but feel-good stuff up ahead! AND BAYMAX FINALLY MAKES AN APPEARANCE!_

 ** _Let's GO!_**

* * *

Aunt Cass had came to check up on her niece to see if she was ready to get going. Tonight was a special night for her nephew and she couldn't wait to see how all those late nights and whole day disappearances had paid off. And especially for Hiro, whome had been negatively affected by her brother's absences.

Hiro appeared to be dressed but the state of her bed, stacked with clothing, gave away her wardrobe dilemma. Aunt Cass had easily gotten a impression that her niece wantedto make an impression on her brother.

"You ready to go, Honey? "

Hiro responded with a "yes" and came out of her room.

Hiro was dressed in a knee-length lavender empire dress, cropped by a satin white ribbon and laced edges, accompanied by a ivory blowse. Aunt Cass couldn't help but pull her niece into a big hug as she complimented on how adorable Hiro looked. She also loved it when Hiro had put in effort to do her hair. Hiro was practically blushing.

* * *

The two had arrived after the event starting time but both had made it in time to see Tadashi demonstrate his project.

A big walking marshmallow made for harmless and huggable purposes inflated iself on stage from a small red case with wheels.

 _"Introducing Baymax, San Fransokyo's and possibly even the world's first robotic nurse, designed with the purpose of meeting everyone's medical needs. Designed with over 10,000 medical procedures and medical aiding equipment, Baymax will revolutionize the way we look at healthcare and assist in providing further aid to medical and healthcare industries and hospitals._  
 _Rather than explaining Baymax's capabilities, allow me to demonstrate them."_ Tadashi said over a microphone as he walked around on stage.

He did eye his aunt and little sister, waving, amongst the crowd and felt even more eager to show his work. His aunt was a little too excited as she quietly boasted to the person next to her that that was her nephew on stage.

 _"To start off, I'll invite my assistant, Honey Lemon, up on stage."_

 _"Honey ..Lemon?"_ Hiro thought it was an odd name but when the female assistant made her appearance, Hiro's smile slowly disappeared. A light chuckle did escape but only when the assistant had tripped over her own feet.

Baymax then got to work, demonstrating it's purpose infront to the audience. Tadashi's presentation finished off with a huge applause from the audience. He could even hear his aunt going ecstatic amongst the crowd. Hiro though, stood there applausing with a smile. Inside she was really and truly proud of her big brother, for his invention and for the fact he had made it because of and for her. But she didn't feel up to showing it. Her aunt then pulled her by the arm, which made her jump, and dragged her backstage.

Tadashi was backstage getting compliments and hugs from his friends, applauding at how awesome he did. But his friends were soon _bowled_ over as his aunt tackle-hugged him and embarrassing him. She wouldn't stop babling about how proud of him she was. Tadashi looked around for his little sister as he was expecting her to tackle him too but instead, she was standing a fair distance away, close to the backstage exit. She only gave him a smile and this sorta hurt him within.

From Hiro's perspective, the scene of Tadashi's friends surrounding him was deja vu and it was an unpleasant feeling. She smiled at him when he made eyecontact with her but soon enough he was approaching her.

 _"Arn't you proud of your big brother, Hiro-chan? "_

Hiro was taken aback but was suddenly tackle-hugged by someone before she could even answer. She froze on the spot, not even making out what the person was babbling about or even feeling the kisses on her cheeks.

 _"Woa, easy there, Honey Lemon!"_ Tadashi interupted.

 _"But she is soooo adorable, Tadashi!"_ Honey Lemon squealed with excitement. Tadashi chuckled at that as he stepped intercepted the two girls as he could see the uncomfortable position his little sister was in. Tadashi's friends and his aunt came over to where they were and Tadashi introduced his little sister to his friends. Honey Lemon seemed to be the only one who was ecstatic meeting her. The other two greeted her with a smile and simple greetings.

Hiro didn't remember their faces very well but recognised one of them. Tadashi then asked where his friend Wasabi had gone and Gogo replied with _"he said he need to grab something from his car."_ Finishing her sentence with a pop from her bubblegum.

Fred, upon meeting with Hiro face-to-face, felt like his stomach had dropped. Like Honey Lemon, Fred wanted to make some for of physical contact with Hiro too but he had held back. He held back because of how Hiro had flinched on their second encounter on the night Tadashi had gotten drunk but also because he felt immense guilt to the position Hiro was currently in, not that she even knew that he knew.

Tadashi came up to Fred and told him that it was OK to approach and talk to his little sister since he could sense his friend's upset vibe. However, it seemed that Hiro had just then disappeared, prompting Tadashi to worry. Aunt Cass didn't seem to notice though as she was boasting out about celebrating back at her cafe. He told his aunt to head back first as he would take Hiro home and then went in search for his little sister.

Hiro had stepped outside, or more like she had to sprint out, for air as she felt her anxiety heighten. As she dashed, she bumped into someone along the way but paid no attention to it and continued to flee the area.

Tadashi soon followed and ran into his friend, Wasabi, who appeared to be a bit concerned. He asked if he had seen his little sister and Wasabi pointed out the direction.

* * *

Hiro had stopped on a bridge, that connected the campus to the show hall. In her head, she was telling her self to calm down but repeatedly went through a string of words of _"no no no no, not now"_. Hiro was also clutching at her chest as she tried to regulate her breathing but her chest still felt heavy.

Tadashi found his sister outside at the bridge but made dash over to her location as she wasn't standing right. More like she was hunched over when he arrived and he could see that she was having another one of her attacks. He knelt down beside her and did his part in calming her and after a few minutes, she had settled. He then gently pulled her into a hug and asked if she was ok. He also openly admitted that he felt bad for inviting her along as he did sort of anticipate something like this to happen but at least it wasn't serious.

Hiro, however, rebutted that her current condition had nothing to do with her brother inviting her and that it was her choice, she alone decided on, for attending. Tadashi couldn't help but smile as he pulled her in closer and kissed her on the forehead but also on her lips, at which she blushed furiously and left her speechless. Tadashi couldn't help but laugh at her but also complimented her on making an effort for dressing up adorably for him.

The two spent the evening exploring the exhibition together, which made Hiro pretty happy before heading home. What made her even more so was how her brother kept her really close. Onlookers could easily point out that they were close siblings but there were moments during the evening that Hiro could feel Tadashi's arm casually wrap itself around her waist, pulling her close to him, and his hand placing itself on her lower abdomen, which to Hiro felt assured her that her brother had acknowledged the child within her.

When the two arrived home, no one was in the kitchen but noises could be heard coming from down stairs in the café. Hiro felt tired so she headed upstairs to shower and sleep whereas Tadashi headed downstairs to check out the party, which looked like it was a heap of fun.

Aunt Cass commented on how he was late to the party and all he could do was shyly apologize. She then questioned where Hiro was as there were some friends who were eager to meet her, again. Tadashi had to sadly disappoint them as Hiro was feeling tired. In the back of his mind though, he knew Hiro was still reluctant on 'hanging out' with his friends. It was probable factor to Hiro's small anxiety attack earlier on in the evening.

Tadashi joined in on the party. Aunt Cass eventually called it quits and headed to bed herself while the young adults stayed up. Before she headed to bed, she checked up on her niece to see how she was doing. It was one thing to worry about both her niece and nephew , but she worried about Hiro alot more. She could sleep easily tonight as Hiro was sleeping fine.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _So far its been drama and angst...then again those are the genres I marked my story with but the point is, there's gotta be a bit of breathing space before unravelling another round of drama and stuff._

 _A friend of mine said that Hiro in this AU was...weak...and that I should build a stronger character on her. It is my story but I see no harm in character development so feedback is appreciated!_

 _Also, for you readers, followers and favourers, Thank you sooooo much. Especially to a follower named Nausicaa of the Spirits, who has left comments in the review section! Just doing what you do, it really motivates to to continue writing. I've even already completed a few chapters ahead and I continue to write when I get a chance...all on a note app on my phone :P_

 _Anyways, Thank soooo much and thank you for reading. :)_

 _next chapter won't be too far away_ :D


	15. Dusting the truth

_Hi there~_

 _I've pretty much completed alot of chapters but I seem to fail to get them up ASAP and I apologize for that. I have good reasons though and not because I'm a lazy pile of...something? =_="_

 _Anyways, I'll explain it at the end of this chapter but for now, enjoy the start of another round of...drama...I guess?_

 ** _Let's GO!_**

* * *

A month and a half had flown by. Nothing much changed and the semester for college had finished for Tadashi, which would be a relief for a while. He came home one afternoon with a heap of things from his lab as he wouldn't be heading out there any time soon until another semester at college started.

Hiro still would come down with her morning sicknesses and she would be forced to stay in bed by her aunt, which she really disliked. From her aunt's' point of view, she was still puzzled as to why her niece was still getting stomach bugs.

During the month and a half, both Hiro and Tadashi found it tricky as to how they were going to explain it to their aunt that one of them was pregnant and the other was the father. Though, that job would be made easy for them soon enough as Tadashi had bought Baymax home with him.

* * *

Tadashi, being free from his studies, would be roped into helping his aunt out in the café as Hiro had disappeared to the garage more often. To Aunt Cass, it would only be fair since Hiro had helped out alot but there were a few days that Hiro did still help out along with her brother. Tadashi didn't really mind helping out as it was something to keep him busy. Working with his sister though made him anxious for fear something could happen to her. She seemed pretty fine though and seemed to be popular with most of the customers as well since many regulars would question him as to where his little sister was on the days she wasn't working or other little things about her. Having been absent for nearly everyday, Tadashi had gained a new insight into Hiro's everyday life, which he never knew and his sister was very popular amongst all age groups. He knew Hiro had learned to manage her anxiety disorder but he didn't think it would be at this level. Thinking about it, Tadashi hadn't given his little sister enough credit.

The weekend came around and Aunt Cass decided to close up shop for the Sunday as she felt that the house and café needed a good spring cleaning...well more like autumn clean. The weather had still been warm and the weather on the Sunday was perfect. She booted her niece and nephew out of bed at 8am and ordered them to be ready within the next 30 minutes. The two grogly got up and did as they were told whilst watching their aunt run around all the while thinking where an earth did their aunt get all her energy from. Around 10am, some of the café staff arrived to help out cleaning the café. Tadashi and Hiro were instructed to clean up the backyard and garage. The backyard was OK but why the garage? It was their working space and both were happy with the way it was. The two were then instructed to deal with the attic and then their own room last.

Lunch time came around and everyone gathered in the café, where Aunt Cass had prepared a few trays of gourmet sandwiches to share around. It was nice as Hiro could openly be herself amongst the group of people. Tadashi had also finally gotten a chance to thank the staff member who had given his little sister CPR a while back. When everyone began going back to their duties, Tadashi's friends had unexpectedly dropped by to ask he wanted to hang out with them but he had to decline or his aunt would have something else lined up for him and he wasn't eager for that all. Instead, the group stood around and chatted to him for a while. Honey Lemon also seemed eager to see Hiro but she was nowhere to be seen. Tadashi though had to cut the conversation short as he had to go back and help out his little sister with the attic and both parties said the goodbyes.

Tadashi waved them off but was startled by a loud crash coming from inside the house. He quickly bolted inside and upstairs, fearing something bad may have happened to his sister. He had almost forgot that they were tasked with cleaning out the attic. Getting up the ladder the looked around and saw a box and its contents strewn on the floor. Hiro stood there startled with already a number of boxes in her hand.

Tadashi sighed in relief and climbed the the rest if the ladder into the attic.

 _"Are you ok?"_ He asked as he examined her for any injuries. Hiro assured him that she was OK.  
 _"What were you doing, Hiro? You should have waited for me."_ He sounded a bit annoyed as he began picking up the contents of the dropped box.

Hiro then snapped back at her brother's remark. _"Well this wouldn't have happened if you were up here helping me rather than chit-chatting with your friends!"_ She stated anoyed and then stormed off to another end of the attic.

Hiro had a point. He promptly apologized to her but she still seemed annoyed. Tadashi sighed as he thought to himself as to why he jumped the gun.

Hiro sat in the corner pouting as she rummaged through the other boxes of stuff but her careless rummaging sent dust flying into the air. Aunt Cass came to see what the commotion was about but couldn't help but chuckle at the consistent sneezing from above her. Aunt Cass popped up to the attic with a mask on and handed one to each of the kids. They each gladly took the masks and Aunt Cass returned back downstairs, satisfied that things were OK.

Hiro was quiet for a while and Tadashi didn't like the tension. Hiro then paused at what she was doing and prompted Tadashi to see what had caught her attention. He sat down next to her and asked her in a gentle manner at what she was looking at. Hiro didn't answer but instead showed him by pulling out the object from the box, which was her baby blanket. She then turned to Tadashi and looked at him with a worried look in her eyes. Tadashi knew what was on her mind and wrapped an arm around her for comfort. The blanket held many memories and was a nostalgic piece of Hiro's childhood but it also represented a future aspect for the both of them, which still scared Hiro. Tadashi then suggested that they could pull it out and clean it up as it would soon be put in use to the months ahead. Cleaning out the attic had seemed to take longer than the two had anticipated and both finished by sunset. They didn't get to cleaning their bedroom at all but that was ok. Both were exhausted and very dust covered. Hiro headed for a shower first while Tadashi said he would finish up in the attic. The café staff had left for the day and everything downstairs was done and Aunt Cass had come up to lend Tadashi hand in finishing up.

After dinner, everyone was dead tired. Hiro didn't really show it but she was especially very exhausted as being pregnant had sapped her energy twice as fast than on a normal bases. The test of the evening, the family sat around the lounge-room for a nice movie. In the midst, no one noticed that Hiro had already drifted off.

At the end of the movie, it was time to call it a day and head to bed. Tadashi carried his little sister upstairs and had Aunt Cass led the way. Tadashi was worn out that it had affected his sense of surroundings and upon entering the bedroom, he had somehow whammed Hiro's head on the bedroom door frame, earning Tadashi and Aunt Cass a loud _OUWW_ from a waking Hiro.

Upon the loud thump, both bad paled. Tadashi cursed under his breath as he rushed Hiro to her bed and checked on her condition. An inflating sound could be heard in the background and Tadashi turned around to see Baymax, stuck!

 _"Ah Baymax!"_ Tadashi gasped as he rushed to the other side of the room to free the inflated robotic nurse. Hiro clutched her head while Aunt Cass knelt beside her, comforting her in panic mode.

When Baymax was freed, he waddled over to Hiro and began assessing Hiro.

 _"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress when you said ow. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"_ Hiro winced at the robot.

 _"I will now scan you. Scan complete."_  
Aunt Cass sat there phased but the robotic nurse in action. Tadashi though was feeling anxious, awaiting his little sister's condition.

 _"You have sustained a mild injury to the head, Hiro. I will now treat it with a cold pack."_ The robotic nurse then placed it's vinyl hand on Hiro's head, where it then admitted a cooling sensation to Hiro's sore spot.

Hiro sat up and glared at her brother. Tadashi was relieved she was ok but he was repeatedly apologizing to his sister as she gazed at him with pure irritation. Aunt Cass chuckled. She then asked Tadashi if Baymax had diagnosed anything else wrong with Hiro. Tadashi didn't quite understand where us aunt was coming from. He asked her what she had meant but immediately paled, along with Hiro, when she bought up the topic of Hiro and her occasional _stomach bug_.  
widened eyes, Tadashi tried to think up and excuse but Baymax quickly interrupted with _"diagnoses, Hiro is..."_  
Tadashi tried then to quickly intervene and Hiro began to freak out but it was too late. _"...pregnant "_.

All three sat or stood there, in shock! Their responses differed along with Aunt Cass letting out...

 _"Huh...?"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Aunt Cass now KNOWS! how is this gonna work? hmmm..._

 _Righteo, from the top, my reasons for being slow at uploading and sharing with you lovely readers is because I'm falling into doubt about my story. I'm not pushin anyone to HAVE TO COMMENT TO HELP ME here either._

 _I'm doubtful and unconfident because I feel like my story is weird or that there is something with my writing style. Like, I do reread my chapters and fix up a few grammatical problems or stuff is its bothering but other then that...is it the way the story is goin? like the plot or something? I've also run into a writers block along the way and I feel that I should rewrite it as the events seem not to sync in with the story thus far..._

 _Then there is life! I've been feeling pretty lost lately so it effects my self-confidence to do things._

 _IDK...but I'll continue to write because I want to. I also apologize again for uploading slow...but thank you for reading. I look forward to sharing the next chapter soon :)_


	16. Try explaining it to Aunt Cass

_Things are sure to heat up! So here is the next chapt for the time being!_

 _ **Let's Go!**_

* * *

 _"Diagnosis, Hiro is pregnant"_ Baymax had blurted out. Tadashi quickly deactivated Baymax.

Aunt Cass sat there trying to process what Baymax had said. _"It's a joke, right?"_

Aunt Cass laughed off at it since she knew her niece was still single but the look on Hiro's face said otherwise. Hiro sat there in complete shock as her aunt looked her niece in the eyes, waiting for her to say something.

 _"Honey, ...please tell me if what that robot just said is... true?"_

Hiro suddenly burst into tears and she openly admitted that she was indeed pregnant and began to appologizing repeatedly. Aunt Cass pulled her into a hug, hushing her now distraught niece. She then looked at her nephew with a look of slight disappointment and asked him how long he knew. Tadashi didn't look his aunt in the eye but remorsefully answered _"about two months now.. from the day Hiro was admitted to hospital with her severe morning sickness. "_

Aunt Cass gave him an upset look at him for lying to her but she now knew of her niece's occasional stomach bugs. _"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass"_ Tadashi apologized but had also stated that it was something that Hiro had asked him to keep quiet about.

Hiro eventually calmed down. Aunt Cass wanted to call it a day as it was a long one. She also felt it was something best left to discuss about the following day.

When lights went out, Tadashi wanted nothing more but to drift off. That was however interrupted when he felt his little sister crawl up beside him and rested her head against his chest. She didn't say anything but he could tell she probably wanted some comfort and he didn't mind at all. It was actually nice. Both drifted off easily soon after.

The next day, there was an awkward atmosphere among the Hamada family. The siblings had spent a day out together but coming home for dinner was...just awkward. After dinner, Aunt Cass broke the silence and sat both her niece and nephew down for an explanation. She started off with the eldest of the siblings, questioning him on his knowledge on his little sister's condition. Pretty much his answers were straight on point but he didn't even get a chance to tell his aunt one other important factor as she would cut him off when he had said what she wanted to hear.

Then it was Hiro's turn. She had twice the number of questions thrown at her and it made her all the more anxious as the questions became a bit more personal. Some of those questions included her period and if she was actually seeing anyone. Tadashi sat there trying to ignore some of the questions that had revolved around Hiro's privacy but they only made his cheeks flush even more. Hiro was already flushed pink but Aunt Cass was too caught up in her investigation. God, talk about an overprotective aunt. It was understandable though as why she would act the way she did. After-all, news like that would easily make quite an impact on all of their lives.

Her final question to Hiro was the most impacting but one that Hiro felt really reluctant to answer as the consequences in relation to the answer would be painful to swallow. _"Who is the father?"_

Hiro flinched and Tadashi stiffened. Aunt Cass saw that it really hurt her and she placed her hands over Hiro's for comforting purposes. _"Please, dear?"_

Hiro didn't answer right away and she had avoided making any eye contact with her aunt but her answer was in the way she looked over to her brother's position.

Aunt Cass then looked at Tadashi, confused. The look on his face wasn't that of denial and he smiled awkwardly at his Aunt.

 _"I...tried to tell you, Aunt Cass...but..."_ Tadashi awkwardly said. Aunt Cass sat there in disbelief.

 _"He is kidding, right?"_ She thought to herself. She gave Tadashi a weird smile in response to his explanation before blacking out.

The two siblings freaked out as they watched their aunt pass out towards the the floor. Tadashi picked up and carried his aunt to her room as Hiro tailed behind in concern. " _She just fainted is all."_ Tadashi said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Hiro smiled to show her relief.

* * *

Hiro felt refreshed as she made her way back to her bedroom after a shower. Only wearing her underwear, she rummaged through her wardrobe for some clean sleep-wear. Her reflection dressing mirror caught her eye so she paused and stared back. Her attention was particularly aimed at her midsection, where a not-so-obvious bump could be seen. Placing her hand on it, a feeling of anxiety welled up within. Some things her aunt had said and thinking about the reality of it, she clutched to her chest. Hiro though soon jolted back to her surroundings as her brother had come from behind and scooped her up bridal style.

Tadashi laughed as he looked at the surprised expression that painted his little sister's face. He had just gotten out of the shower himself when he noticed Hiro's odd stance in the bedroom.

It seemed like things his aunt said had begun to bite at her so he needed to distract her, quick.

Hiro was definitely surprised and she could even feel her cheeks flush as she stared at her brother's face. He was about to give her a peck, somewhere on her face, but she quickly then struggled free from her brother and began to back away from him. This only seemed to earn Tadashi a concerning look and prompted him to try and get closer.

 _"Hey, what's wrong, Hiro-chan?"_ Tadashi asked worryingly.

 _"N-nothing!"_ Hiro stuttered as she tried to slip on some clothes to cover herself. But her brother only gave her a skeptical look. She then flinched when her brother tried placing a hand to her shoulder. Hiro quickly apologized and scooted over to hide under her sheets.

Tadashi wasn't going to let her off the hook easily so he made his way over to her bed and _playfully_ pinned her so she wouldn't get away.

 _"Come on, Hiro-chan, tell me what's wrong? You can't hide it. If this is about the baby, then we're in this together, remember?"_

Hiro peeked out of her sheets, earning her brother a smile but she only his again and began kicking him from under the sheets, which successfully sent him off her but to the floor with a loud thump and a OWW!  
Inflating sounds from the other side of the room caught their attention and Baymax waddled over. The robot scanned his creator and gave him the all clear but Tadashi had an idea and told the robot that Hiro was the one _in-need_ of medical assistance. Hiro was taken aback and began telling Baymax that she was ok. Tadashi though had an upper-hand, since he had built Baymax, and ordered the robot to ignore any of his sister's protests. Hiro's persistence had also prompted the robot to hold her still, in other words, pinned her down so it could do a full examination. Tadashi had to chuckle.

When Baymax was done, Hiro was freed and Tadashi had a gist on her actions. Hiro once again hid But this time her brother crawled under the sheets and gently spooned her.

 _"Are you really that concerned about what Aunt Cass said?"_ He asked.

Hiro didn't say anything but instead motioned her head in agreement.

 _"I'm...still scared...a-and the way we've been close sometime now.."_ she quietly spoke but Tadashi interupted her negative thinking.

 _"You worry too much, silly. It is going to be a scary and long road but your not walking it alone."_ Tadashi softly replied.

 _"And what about the time we've been spending together? You can't deny the fact that its been fun?"_

Hiro sat up and looked at her brother in the eyes. _"As siblings or as couple?"_ She stated.

 _"As siblings, yes but if you've been hanging with me because of...this child...then I don't know. It just feels...un-natural. Heck, even this child is...No no no none of this is right!"_ Hiro had begun to freak and her voice heightened. Tadashi bolted up and faced his little sister, gripping her shoulders as he attempted intercept her current state of mind.

 _"...people will start to see how distorted we are! what will people think? We're a disappointment to society...to Aunt Cass, mum...a-and dad!"_ *slap*  
Tadashi finally had gotten Hiro's attention as she stared wide-eyed at her brother.

 _"Hiro! What matters is us! No one else!"_ He stated to her seriously.  
 _"As for our...relationship. .."_ Tadashi said as he released his grip on his little sister.

 _"It's something that I've also been questioning but, in my opinion,.."_ Tadashi softened the tone in his voice.

 _"...I don't believe that us being bound by blood should matter because...isn't love the important factor? We love each other whether we are siblings or as a couple and our child is proof of that._

 _Then there is society. Society will consider what has happened to be taboo, if you can call it that, but our ancestors did that. We could even go and do something stupid if acceptance is an issue. But I can't deny the reality of it either as it does seem terrifying... but only if the cat has been let out of the bag, so let this be a secret only between us and Aunt Cass...who I'll eventually convince._

 _Hiro, I may not have remembered anything from that night but I'm pretty certain that what I did and may even have said was of love. I love you, Hiro-chan, don't ever forget that."_

Tadashi's speech had tears running down Hiro's face as he pulled her into hug. In some ways, he had answered most of her doubts and worries. Hiro whispered words of thank you's into her brother's ear as she reciprocated back.

* * *

The next day, the two were confronted with a stressed out aunt. It was evident during the day as she seemed flustered. By the end if the day, the two siblings agreed to properly explain the situation but also in attempts to convince their aunt that the two would take on the responsibility and if she could give them her blessings. Their true motive at the same time was to keep the word from spreading.

Sitting her down and talking about it was alot more tedious than they had anticipate since all they were getting were earfuls of her contradictions towards their current positions. It wasn't going to be easy understandably as she had raised the two to be assumingly 2 normal loving kids. They weren't that troublesome to care for but this was a land-mind that their Aunt Cass had just stepped on out of the blue.

Hiro couldn't help but shrink in her position as her brother was being 100% accused and that her age was a big factor as well. She wanted to just butt in! It was only then that she finally snapped when her aunt had mentioned something about separating the two. She agreed to keeping the ordeal quiet as she already had enough on her plate to deal with and that she didn't want her family, her along with her niece and nephew, racked with authorities or the eyes of the public. But, as much as it pained her, she felt that her nephew crossed a line.

Hiro stood up and raised her voice. _"N-no! You can't do that, Aunt Cass! I won't let you to separate us! You don't...know the full story and yet fully accuse Nii-san?"_

Aunt Cass and Tadashi sat there flabbergasted at Hiro's sudden outburst.

 _"I'm at fault here too! I-I let him..."_ Hiro began blushing. _"...so you can't separate us. Please! You can punish me too! If it's about what people think of us...th-then ...ummm"_ Hiro sounded flabbergasted her self.

 _"We'll do something about it... l-like...getting married!"_

A sudden silence emitted through the living room until a sound of astonishment broke through seconds later.

 _"What?"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _So i managed to get a chapter upp...soon...yeah right._

 _Powering on I am! But from the next chapter onwards...I'm intending to re-write it so I'll be back in slow mode but i will have it up asap too!_

 _Thank you to the followers, reviewers and readers and I look forward to sharing the next chapter ^^_


	17. Falling with the Rain

_Alrighty~~~ Its been a little while now but i did rewrite alot and am still doing so but enjoy what I've got for you so far ^^_

 ** _Let's GO!_**

* * *

 _"...l-like us getting married!"_

Hiro had burst out as she brightened in embarrassment.

Both her aunt and brother sat there trying to register what she had just said. The silence emitted made Hiro feel like she wanted to crawl into a hole.

A _"what?"_ Broke the silence followed by an outburst of laughter from her two family members. This had somehow brought a tear to her aunt's eye. But for Hiro herself, she really felt like digging that hole to crawl into.

 _"Oh Hiro, you being dramatic."_ Aunt Cass spoke in laughter.

 _"But the reality of this is because its for the best for you two. I can see how close you two have become but it could be detrimental to both of you in the long run. Hiro, you aren't an adult yet and this could be get Tadashi in trouble. Your physique will change and there are many regulars in this area so it's alot of eyes. As for Tadashi, he still has college to complete. It is also his punishment and yours too."_

Aunt Cass stated and it was a strong point that Tadashi and Hiro had considered. Hiro was still reluctant on her aunt for keeping them apart. She had grown attached to her brother even moreso since he had found out about her pregnancy. Tadashi was the only form of support she had and could confide in when she was feeling uneasy. If it weren't, Hiro would have gone mad and done something regrettable. But her aunt had firmly stated her decision and gave her brother a week to move out.

This greatly upset Hiro. For the rest of the week, she didn't talk to anyone. This included her brother since he didn't seem to try and defend himself. She had hopes that he would say something that would keep them together but nothing came from him. She refused any form if social activities, spent most of her time locked away in her room or garage and didn't eat much at all. This was very worrisome for her aunt, brother and her child. Lacking food made her tired and being upset was straining her through stress and anxiety. Her brother would try and comfort her or get her to eat something but she would just ignore him or flinch when he tried to touch her.  
The night that Tadashi had moved out, Hiro had cried all night.

Tadashi had moved in with his Friend, Fred when he had asked his friends for a place he could move into. They all welcomed him to crash at their place but Fred wanted first dibbs. Tadashi was expecting an apartment or unit but he wasn't expecting a mansion since Fred's parents were very wealthy people.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, it was hard on Tadashi as he really missed his little sister. He would try and visit her but his aunt would just wish him luck. Many regular customers would ask him about his little sister whenever they saw him or on some occasional weekends when he would help his aunt out at the cafe. Hiro isolated herself. This was just sad of Hiro as she was alot tougher. Tadashi would ask his aunt on her condition and she would say that Hiro would either be sleeping alot or that she wouldn't be sleeping at all. But she mostly looked very exhausted. Doctors had paid her a visit as well but she wouldn't allow herself to get better.

The next few weeks, Hiro eventually pulled herself together but for different reasons. She had ran away from home. Aunt Cass had freaked out when she couldn't find her niece anywhere around the house. Calling Tadashi prompted him and his friend, Fred, to run around town. Police weren't notified as of yet as Tadashi would only ask when the situation became dire.

The weather had begun to drop in temperature. Hiro had chosen a great day to run away, and with nothing except the clothes on her back, as heavy water droplets rained down from a dark grey sky.

She was soaked but she didn't seem to care. Her first aim was to destroy the things that had turned her life upside-down and she started off with her brother's lab. She had managed to break into the building where Tadashi's lab was located but it seemed to easy. Again, not Hiro cared at all. Having found her desired location, Hiro forced her way into it and looked around the neatly packed area, scanning the room for something to destroy or use to destroy. Luckily there was a baseball bat just sitting there so she picked it up and began swinging the item aimlessly. Monitors and half finished robotic mechanisms to nifty decorative objects, all of it lay shattered on the ground.

Hiro continued to swing the item around hysterically and her aim was random as her vision was blurred with her tears. But she was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing ahold of her arm as the bat for forced out of her grip. Her violent rush of adrenaline was drained as she lost the strength to struggle and the cold and wet on her body sank in. So exhausted Hiro collapsed into a pair of arms.

Tadashi and Fred had tried the college as a starting point. No luck in finding Hiro but when Fred came across Tadashi's lab during the search, it was another thing to add to Tadashi's worries. Both boys entered the badly damaged room where many of Tadashi's things laid strewn across the floor in pieces and droplets of blood coated many of the bits and pieces. Tadashi felt overwhelmed. He slowly moved across the room as he analysed the things that fell victim to destruction. In the middle of the room lay the object responsible for creating the damage. Tadashi picked up the bat from the opposite end of the handle. A close look as it and sure enough blood smears sat at the handle.

Tadashi thought to himself, who ever the culprit was, with a grudge or some purpose to destroy his lab was sure stupid to leave their DNA behind as he smirked. He also walked over to his desk. A smashed up picture of him and his family laying there made Tadashi yearn for revenge upon the culprit. Little did he know that the culprit was his little sister.

* * *

Some staff of SFIT would still have to go into college to work despite little or no students were around. This particular day, Professor Robert Callaghan was finishing up some reports when a loud string of crashes rang through the buildings' hallways. Weirdly enough, security alarms had failed to activate so Robert decided to take matters into his own hands.

Making pace towards the sound, it was coming from one of his best student's' lab. Upon arrival, a small framed young female, almost soaked to the bone, was going hysterical, swinging a baseball bat with all her might at the objects surrounding her. Robert immediately intercepted her wild behavior, grasping ahold of one of her arms with one hand and using his other hand to rid her of the bat then tossing it aside to restrain her.

This little young lady Robert was grasping had ice cold skin and yet where was this energy coming from. She eventually lost her strength and quickly at that as she collapsed forwards into Roberts' chest and arms. Passed out, Robert kneeled there staring at her doll-like face. She was pale though but her cheeks were flushed pink and her breathing was abnormal ,which indicated to the professor that she was coming down with a fever and fast. Nothing to identify her and an unknown situation, Robert decided to take her back to his place so she could immediately receive treatment. He quickly grabbed his things and closed up the building and left a message for security on the vandalized lab.

The more Robert had looked at her face, it made it hard to believe what she was trying to do let alone in a bad condition. Despite being soaked, her clothes looked new and she appeared to be well-cared for as there was enough flesh on her body except her limbs. But the facial features reminded Robert of someone but who, he couldn't his finger on it.

Arriving home, Robert called for his daughter to help him attend to the little girl.

"Abigail, _Honey, are you home? can you please come down and help me with something?"_

His daughter came pacing down the stairs to see what her father needed help with but received a bit of a surprise as her father held onto a small female figure wrapped up in her _fathers'_ jacket. She did as she was told as her father explained to her what had happened and why he had brought the girl home.

In a guest bedroom, Abigail quickly changed the cold figure out of her wet clothes into some dry pyjamas. Stripping the girl, Abigail had noticed something unusual and she tried to deny the first explanation that popped into her head.

She tucked the sleeping figure in when a knock sounded on the door followed by her father with a tray of tea and some cups.

 _"How's she? Her fever still there?"_ Robert asked as he placed the tray down on a desk. His daughter looked up at him with a concerning look.

 _"What's wrong, Honey? "_ he asked returning the concerned look.

 _"I don't think it's just her fever, dad. I think she's also ...expecting."_

 _"Expecting what?"_ Robert looked at his daughter quizzically.

 _"I think she's pregnant!"_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Alrighty...I feel that the story sounds better now that I have rewritten it XD_

 _Also, I originally didn't have Abigail or Callaghan in the story but along the way I some how chucked them in and let alone spreading Hiro's secret out XDDDD_

 _Gosh, Things go down hill from here~~~ I don't even know who I should be more sad for I've put all the Hamada's in a VERY ANGSTY position!_

 _Sorry if it has taken a while ut defs the next chapter will be up very soon XD_

 _Thanks for reading XD_

 _P.S. Reviews are most welcomed and they give me ideas XD_


	18. Callaghan caretakers

_Hiro's secret is in danger !_

 ** _Let's go!_**

* * *

Hiro bolted up in a cold sweat from a nightmare. She tried to regain her breath as she tried to forget what she had dreamt of but it only served to make her feel nauseous.

Taking in her surroundings, she wandered how she even got here, let alone being tucked up in a nice bed and room. Hiro then remembered the events that rolled out prior to her blacking out. She looked at her hands that were covered in band-aids and red lines from scratches, which extended upwards along her arm. She could even feel some plastered on her cheeks. Her thoughts were interrupted when an old man walked into the room surprised.

 _"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"_ He asked her in a gentle manner.

Hiro stared back. She was nervous, looking around the room again and then at herself, prompting her to pull the blanket over her more. A small chuckle caught her attention.

 _"Don't worry, my daughter was the one to fix you up. I only bought you here for treatment. You must've been crazy to be going around and causing destruction in one of my students' lab let alone in your condition. Soaking wet and cold with a fever!_

 _Your probably thinking why I could've reported you to the authorities but I didn't. I was probably a bit crazy there but not as crazy as you and I chose not to because there's something about you. You also seem to be hiding something."_

Hiro stared agaped whilst becoming even more nervous than she already was.

 _"Ha ha how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Robert Callaghan, a professor at the SFIT college. And who might you be, little miss?"_

 _"Hiro..."_ Hiro stuttered out.

 _"Nice to meet you, Hiro. May I also ask what your surname is?"_

Hiro wouldn't say as she stared at her hands. Robert could see a sad expression come over her and frowned.

 _"Sorry if I was being a bit nosy there. Your eyes...there's something about you that reminds me of someone but don't mind this old man!"_ Robert chuckled to lighten the mood but it didn't do much good. He wasn't going to interrogate Hiro either as she looked like she was in a bad position in her life, which could've triggered her outraging vandalism on the lab. Though whether the lab was targeted or not, that was unknown to Robert.

Abigail then allowed herself in with some hot food and drinks when she overheard her father talking to the person in the guest bedroom. Her father then introduced the two females and explained to Hiro that she was the one who treated the guest.

 _"It's nice to meet you, Hiro-chan! My name is Abigail. I was the one to tend to your health. You were a surprise when my father bought you home with him and he meant well. You can trust us."_ Abigail smiled as she greeted the nervous Hiro.

 _"Here you go. I hope you are hungry. This will make you feel better."_

Hiro blushed as she whispered out words of thanks. Abigail felt overjoyed on the inside as she kept a straight but kind face on the outside. It was a dream and a wanted opportunity to care for someone younger than her as she was an only child and this was it.

A few days had passed and the search for Hiro was becoming dim as Tadashi felt like giving in and calling the cops for a search party. Blinded by his concern for Hiro, he had almost forgotten about Baymax and it's abilities. He was caught up in his thoughts of revenge as well.

Fred and Aunt Cass grew very concerned but what bothered Aunt Cass the most was how both her niece and nephew had changed dramatically and she felt regret boiling up within.

Tadashi had locked himself in the garage with Baymax, and having taken a swab of the blood on the baseball bat, ran a DNA search through Baymax. The results only backfired at Tadashi, eliminating the need for revenge but at the same time served as a clue to finding his little sister as the DNA profile had matched that of Hiro's.

Then remembering about Baymax's abilities to search, over the next few days, Tadashi worked on enhancing the robot's search and scan functions. Aunt Cass was glad that her nephew was now motivated to finding Hiro in a different way. She had also been thinking on reconsidering to have her nephew move back in as it seemed that separating them seemed to be tearing the family apart.

Over a few days, Hiro had recovered from her fever but she still seemed depressed. She seemed like she wasn't sleeping well and hadn't really left the guest bedroom beside going to the bathroom. Abigail would try to motivate Hiro but looked like she was deteriorating from reality. It was sad to see. When Abigail had gotten a chance to be alone with Hiro, which meant just the two of them in the house, she attempted to try and talk to Hiro being pregnant. Hiro's reaction was of pure shock, her words had gotten caught in her throat but Abigail hadn't anticipated the sudden anxiety attack Hiro had fallen into.

Meanwhile, Robert hadn't expected to run into his best student at college. He had chosen a detour to his office that would pass Tadashi's lab but didn't expect Tadashi himself there. Robert greeted the achieving student standing in the middle of the room.

Tadashi had been caught in deep thoughts as he tried to salvage anything usable. So when his professor greeted him, he hadn't expected it and was all flustered.

Professor Callaghan was Tadashi's favorite mentor and really looked up to him.

 _"Mor-morning Professor. I didn't expect to see you today!"_ Tadashi responded but was given an odd look.

 _"Well you're looking pretty fine today. I wanted to say hi and give my condolences to your hard work in this lab. I was pretty surprised that security had failed to prevent such vandalism but als the culprit hasn't been found."_ Robert had lied but for a good reason. "Anyway, best of luck and I'll see you in the new semester."

Tadashi nervously replied _"thank you "_ and watched his professor leave the room. Letting out a big sigh, Tadashi couldn't help but think about why his sister had done such thing to his lab let alone ran away. He finally found what he needed and returned immediately back to the café.

Abigail had finally calmed Hiro but her state had worsened to a point that proper medical assistance was needed. Abigail pulled her phone out and tried to dial 911 but was stopped by Hiro tugging at her sleeve and mumbling _"please. ..don't "_ with all her effort. Abigail just knitted her eyebrows in wondering why but she decided to heed the young ones' plea. Over the next few hours, Abigail had left Hiro to sleep as she rested in her room wondering about Hiro. Why was she...and at that age? She was young but her life was slowly slipping away. So many things bogged her mind that she hadn't even realized that her father had come home. She was only made aware when her father entered her room.

" _Oh hi dad! I didn't hear you come in!"_ Abigail blurted out flustered and earning her self an odd look from her father.

 _"Gosh everyone seems to be flustered with my presence today. I wander if our guest will be too? Ha ha ha"_

Robert was about to enter the guest bedroom one a knock from the front door sounded. _"I wander who could be paying us a visit? "_ he thought to him self as he tended to the front door. Opening the door, he was greeted with a surprise.

* * *

Tadashi had finally finished the enhancements made on Baymax and he immediately ordered the robot to fire it up!. Within a a minute or two, Baymax had located Hiro's whereabouts and had even led the way. Tadashi and Baymax had arrived to a nice town-house but Tadashi was a bit sceptical. The only way to find out was to knock on the door and doing so, Tadashi didn't expect to find out that his professor lived here. What was Hiro doing at Professor Callaghan's' place Tadashi thought to him self.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _YEP, a chapter up real soon XD_

 _Gosh, Hiro's secret...hmmm... and Tadashi has finally found Hiro XD but I feel like I should've have placed more exageration on Tadashi finding out about Hiro being the culprit and I seemed to have made the chapter short. Actually, I should've placed more emphasis on the commication between the characters. I might do so later though...atm I'm racing through writing the chapters to come._

 _Till then, Enjoy this one and I'll have a new one up soon XD_

 _Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated XD_


	19. Weakening Bonds

_Finding Hiro was easy in the end afterall...panic really clouded Tadashi's smart demeanor!_

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

Hiro had been neglecting her own wellbeing and spent most of her time zoned out. So when Abigail had brought up the subject of her pregnancy, Hiro had been thrown off guard, having forgotten the little details of how she was in her current position. No words came out to her defence, having gotten caught up in her throat as she tried to say something. Panic had paralysed her mind and brought on an anxiety attack from nowhere.

Upon blacking out, Hiro awoke in utter darkness. Looking around was pointless but several lights in the distance looked as though they were closing in on her. She couldn't seem to move so she placed her arms over her head to brace for the lights that then consumed her.

* * *

Tadashi stood at the door, blinking wide-eyed at the person before him. _"H-hi Professor Callaghan!"_ Tadashi stuttered out.

 _"Uh...hello Tadashi. What brings you here?"_ his professor greeted him back with a puzzled look and especially at Baymax standing behind him.

 _"Shit!"_ Was going through Tadashi's mind. How was he going to explain this? Lying was an option but it would make himself suspicious and he couldn't bring himself to lie to someone who He admired.

Robert could see nervous drops on the student's face and the robot behind him had begun to draw attention so he invited the nervous student in.

Robert had gone to to put the kettle on as Tadashi sat down stiffly in the lounge room after being invited in. It only took a few minutes for the tea to ready. Sitting down opposite his student, an awkward silence had wavered for a moment after he had poured and passed a cup of tea for his guest and himself. Robert got straight to the point and asked his student for his reason being here along with how Tadashi had found out his place of residency.

 _"Um...well...I apologize for intruding on your home, Professor Callaghan. I'm looking for my little sister. Her name is Hiro."_

Upon hearing Hiro's name, it perked the professor's attention. Things also began to click in his mind about Hiro's familiar facial features.

 _"She ran away from home and has been missing for almost a week. Baymax behind me happened to locate my little sister here but I didn't realize that it was your residency."_

 _"Well you've definitely come to the right place, . it turns out that the little guest upstairs has a home to return to. "_ Robert smiled and gestured for the now excited student to follow.

Hearing his professor confirm Hiro's whereabouts was music to Tadashi's ears. How Hiro got here was another story but having found her was all that mattered. Tadashi gladly thanked his professor as he stood up and followed him. Along the way, his professor explained how he had found Hiro and brought her back to his place for treatment. " _She was soaked to the bone with a fever. It was hard to believe that Hiro could do such thing to your lab one she has a face of innocence."_

The pair arrived at a door at the end of a hallway and Robert gave a few knocks before he allowed himself in. Tadashi anxiously couldn't wait to see Hiro but there was another person who sat by her side. Tadashi immediately recognized the female at his sister's side as his professor's daughter.

Entering the room Robert introduced his daughter and his student to each other. Tadashi couldn't thank them enough for looking after Hiro. Abigail passed over a paper bag, which contained Hiro's clothes. Abigail had kindly washed and folded them as well. Baymax had waddled over and picked up Hiro's sleeping figure. Nothing much appeared to had changed on her either so Tadashi could breathe easily. He now felt really indebted to the father and daughter.

* * *

Upon arriving back, Tadashi wanted to sneak his sister through the back-door but realized he had forgotten the keys. He couldn't leave his sister waiting in the cold either if he were to make a dash around and through the café just to unlock the door. The weather had still been gloomy and wet too and his jacket covering Hiro along with Baymax's heating function wasn't enough or so he thought. Along the way home, Baymax had notified Tadashi that Hiro was coming down with a slight fever. A lot of factors left Tadashi no choice but to enter the house from the café entrance.

This had created quite a scenario as Tadashi and his robotic nurse waddled and weaved through the café. Tadashi carried Hiro in his arms as Baymax followed behind partially deflated. He looked like a walking beanbag.

Aunt Cass popped out of nowhere, tackle-hugging both her nephew and niece. Especially her niece. Hiro's disappearance had been turning her aunt's hair grey but she could rest easy now seeing her niece unharmed. She quickly ushered the attention-drawing subjects upstairs as some regulars began to swarm in with questions.

Tadashi laid Hiro down on her bed and sat beside her, watching her breathe as he caressed her pale cheek. The room was a slight mess with Tadashi's things as his aunt had allowed him to move back in.

This was evident upon entering the room with Tadashi manoeuvring around without tripping. Baymax had returned to its charging station and Mochi had jumped up and curled himself up at the end of Hiro's bed. Tadashi kissed his little sister's forehead before leaving the room.

He pulled out his mobile phone and then proceeded to message his friend, Fred, to let him know that Hiro was found. Tadashi then proceeded to to the kitchen to make something to warm himself up and then slouched across the couch as his aunt popped up to check on Hiro. Aunt Cass decided to instead keep her nephew company. The two sat there for a little while with Tadashi explaining the events that surrounded Hiro's disappearance and Aunt Cass telling him how the customers began loading her with random questions about her niece. Afterwards, Aunt Cass went off to check on her niece.

* * *

The lights that consumed Hiro had brought forth a new scenery in front of her. Two little children were running around in front of her amongst a field of flowers. One was a little girl whilst the other was a little boy. Both appeared to be the spitting image of her when she was at the age of 5. It only just clicked when they came up to her and asked her where their _papa_ was. Looking down she had also noticed the absence the protrusion in her midsection.

These were Hiro's and her brother's children. She could only stare at the two in disbelief. Her children were just beautiful but looking around, she didn't see their _papa_ around. A weight befell upon her chest and the pain had caused her to clutch to her chest and shut her eyes tightly.

Reopening her eyes, she had awoken to a familiar surrounding. Her bedroom.

* * *

Entering the room, Hiro wasn't tucked up in bed like Tadashi had said but was instead sitting at the windowsill staring out at the pedestrians and vehicles passing by outside in the wet weather. She approached her unresponsive niece, noticing the pale and exhausted expression on her face. Cheering her up was also a task in itself and Aunt Cass mentioned that Tadashi was allowed to move back in. Anything that Aunt Cass said had a muffled _"mmm"_ in response. Aunt Cass then left the room with a sad sigh and proceeded back down to the café.

Tadashi heard his aunt's sigh and decided to go and check on Hiro but he had taken a glass of water and panadol with him. He entered the room to see Hiro at the windowsill and decided to approach her. He sat next to her tried to start a conversation with her but had received the same responses that his aunt had recieved. His little sister still responded to taking the panadol and the whole glass of water but that was it. He still chose to sit by herside, unlike his aunt leaving her alone, and it didn't seem to bother Hiro either. The sun began to set so Tadashi decided to move Hiro away from the window. Hiro's demeanor seemed quiet and she hadn't even tried to struggle or flinch unlike before. Instead, she allowed her brother to pick her up and she returned his embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck. This was comforting for Tadashi.

Placing Hiro down on her bed again, Tadashi felt her grip tighten on his shirt collar. _"What's wrong, Hiro-chan? "_

Hiro burried her face into the side of his neck. " _Why, Nii-san? Why did you have to come and find me?"_ She silently wept.

Tadashi was taken aback by her question. He could feel warm tears soak his top. _"Because I needed to. I already felt ...hurt without you around so when Aunt Cass told me that you went missing..."_

 _"You're an idiot, Nii-san!"_ Hiro muffled out. She then let go and crawled to the opposite end of her bed without having made any eyecontact with Tadashi.

 _"..I destroyed your lab, I chose to distance myself from you and Aunt Cass..."_

Tadashi sat there quietly and listened to Hiro talk.

 _"...I ran away because. ..because I had enough, I felt like I was suffocating."_

 _"Hiro-chan, I..."_ Tadashi tried to intervene.

 _"And I hoped that you would just let me disappear. I...it hurts!"_ Hiro tried to hold back her sobs. Tadashi tried to pull her in for a hug but Hiro instead gently pushed her brother away.

 _"Tadashi Nii-san. ..leave me alone...please? Your...'love' is suffocating me.."_ Hiro sadly responded.

Tadashi slowly backed away and left the room. He stood in the hallway with his fists tightly closed in that his knuckles turned white. His little sister's words had stabbed him mentally and he could only blame himself for her pain. His thoughts were interupted when his aunt saw him standing outside his bedroom in an odd stance. _"Tadashi? Are you ok, dear? "_

 _"Yeah... I think I'm gonna spend the night at Fred's place tonight, Aunt Cass."_ Tadashi responded in a hurt tone and walked past his aunt lifelessly.

Aunt Cass just stood there speachless. Looking back at the bedroom and her nephew's back, she was at a loss.

 _"What an earth happened? "_

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Woooh..._

 _Actually...it should be more along the lines of WHAT HAVE I DONE? things are spiraling down hill and you might be thinking...wtf is happening here? why are you making Hiro a sad heroine? is this gonna end happily? poor tadashi..._

 _well, defs there is gonna be a happy ending...at some point. I litterly made this really angsty really cause I've been in a down head-space for a while and that has probs reflected itself in the amount of angst happening. SORRY_

 _anyways, next chapter will be up real sooon._

 _Till then, thanks for reading XD_


	20. Clearing fog

_Chapter 20 up and away!_

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

It was late and Fred was going about his bed time ritual of jumping around his room in his Megazon fire-breathing lizard costume. He was only half way through it when a knock on his door sounded with his butler's voice following after.

 _"Master Frederick, Mr. Tadashi Hamada wishes to speak with you."_

Fred immediately opened up his doors as soon as his butler had finished his sentences.

 _"Tadashi, my man, what brings you ...here?"_ Fred's excited voice dropped to that of a low disappointed pitch upon seeing his depressed buddy.

 _"Um... you wanna come in, dude? "_

Tadashi didn't say anything and followed Fred into his room.

 _"Soo...what's up with the late-night visit?"_ Fred asked awkwardly

 _"Mind if I stay the night?"_ Tadashi asked as he made eye contact with his friend.

 _"Sure...but you wanna tell me why? Not like I need a reason...you're welcome to crash at my place anytime, man!_ _Has this ...gotta be something to do with Hiro coming home?"_

 _"She...Hiro...said that she had been suffocating and that she ran away because of it. But... she now feels even more so because of my..'love'...for her!"_

Tadashi replied with a nod followed by a deep sigh.

Fred couldn't think of anything to say but assured his friend that they could better discuss it after a nights' rest.

* * *

The next morning, breakfast was eaten in silence. Fred had time during the night to think of something to say and spoke hos mind when they had finished eating.

 _"So...like your little sis is acting weird now but did she explain why or how she even came to thinking that?"_

Tadashi quietly responded with a _"no"_ as he stared at the table.

 _" ok...sooo...I'm gonna ask you, what was the reason for upsetting Hiro for the first time?"_

Tadashi looked up and started thinking. _"Because she felt...lonely?"_

 _"You're close there but what else?"_

 _"...because Hiro wanted my attention?"_

 _"Well...sorta. Now...since you two were separated, she began acting weird. Can you pick out any similarities? "_

Tadashi was becoming confused as to what point Fred was trying to make. _"So I'm repeating my actions again?"_

 _"Kinda, dude! Your obliviousness seems to be getting better though,I'll give you that!"_

Tadashi was becoming frustrated so he raised his voice, telling his friend to get to the point.

 _"Ok ok! I am not gonna say that I'm totally accurate but Hiro's love for you seems to stem further than words man! But to her, your love pretty much stops at words. You say you'll be there and stuff for her but she doesn't see it. And she's now 'pushing' you away so you can figure it out for yourself or because she genuinely feels hurt. Lost!_

 _It's probably why she trashed your lab!_

 _She probably was expecting alot from you but it doesn't seem that way and its even happening now as we speak."_

Tadashi stared at his friend puzzled.

 _"Last night you left her alone cause you thought she needed space or something when she wanted you to be stubborn and break her free from this 'suffocating ' of hers! You should probably go back and try to fix it before things get worse!"_ Fred then thought about his own words and praised himself for being all nerdy and supportive.

Tadashi could now see Fred's point. He felt even more angry at himself but that was not the time to wallow. He humbly thanked his friend and bolted out the door. Riding his scooter home, he didn't care if he exceeded the speed limit. He only prayed that he wasn't too late. But bad timing always got to him as his aunt dashed out to him upon his arrival home and told him that Hiro had been sent to the hospital again and that he would be better off going out there with her so she could give him the details.

He hopped into his aunt's car and she hit the accelerator.

 _"What happened?"_ Tadashi asked worryingly.

 _"Hiro had one of her anxiety attacks this morning and she fell down the stairs near the hall way to your bedroom. I performed CPR on her but she didn't regain consciousness."_

Tadashi paled at her words.

* * *

Arriving, both Aunt Cass and Tadashi made a dash to wherever Hiro was.

Entering Hiro's room, she had been stabilized and the doctor had given the two worried family members the all-clear and that all Hiro sustained luckily was a bump on the head. A sigh of relief could be breathed but the doctor noted that she would be back later on for further examinations. Since Hiro had been cleared of anything serious, Aunt Cass had left to go back and man the café. but she had left something behind and Tadashi had no idea that she had even bought it along with her let alone the reason for it. Baymax!

Tadashi activated the marshmallow nurse and had it scan Hiro to prove if the doctor's diagnosis was correct. That fact proved true but Baymax had also bought forth another surprise just when the doctor had entered the room with an ultrasound machine. Tadashi stared agaped at the visual on Baymax's belly. He then turned around to the doctor, startling the her and the accompanying nurse, yelling out _"We're having twins!"_

Tadashi was amix with emotions to the sudden discovery that he wavered at the decision to either blurt the finding out to his aunt and Fred or to wait till Hiro had awoken and give him an all-clear. But thinking about Hiro had suddenly made his thrill plummet. How was he going to respond to her when she woke up. Her words from last night still stung him.

The doctor interrupted his thoughts though as she questioned and complimented him on Baymax. Once the doctor had left, Baymax had bought up one more diagnoses and it wasn't a good one.

 _"Hiro is currently suffering from a case of depression that is associated with pregnant women. Combined with her severe fatigue and anxiety, there will be complications in the long run with her and the two foetuses._

 _I recommend immediate psychological treatment followed by a Tricyclic antidepressant such as Nortriptyline. "_

Tadashi could only stare in distress at Baymax. He wished he hadn't heard it but it was vital to report, which Tadashi had programmed into Baymax.

An hour or two passed and Hiro had finally regained consciousness but something was completely off with her. Tadashi saw it in her eyes but he didn't anticipate her awakening reactions.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _So sorry for the late upload XDDDD_

 _My head has been all over the place and I'm like...when did I post up chapt 19? Anyways, I SWEAR that tmw another chapter will go up!_

 _So starters, I somehow made Fred all...nerdy...a wizard of relationships?..but I couldn't think of another way to make Tadashi less oblivious Any other ideas?_

 _A bit of a suprise in this chapter too but followed by a cliffhanger which most of you might anticipate to be angsty!_

 _I hope this chapter worked out!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	21. Damage from an unforeseen storm

_Forgive me, Hiro..._

 ** _Let's GO!_**

* * *

Hiro awoke to deja vu. Beeping echoing through the room and white ceilings came to view first. A slight gasp in the room alerted her senses and she tried to force herself to sit up. Her head throbbed though and lower back pain made her movements stiffen.

Tadashi tried making conversation upon her waking up but she wouldn't budge to respond let alone hear her brothers words, that sounded muffled to her. But when she heard him blurt out _"twins"_ , something within her snapped and Hiro had lost it. Reacting violently, she began to rip out the needles that connected her to life-saving essentials, causing blood to spill as she thrashed around and sought around the room for a sharp object. She was numb to the inflicted pain but her emotional pain, that had bottled up for sometime, unleashed a hurl of hurtful and stabbing words at her brother.

 _"This should have never happened! ! You and me...And THESE CHILDREN! Everything was a lie...you loving me was a lie as you would prefer to spend your time with your friends over me...and me.. just letting you take advantage of me... A BIG MISTAKE ! And my life...why am I sooo weak? I WILL make sure that I put a STOP to it!"_ Hiro yelled. She grabbed one of the needles she had pulled out earlier and aligned it with her abdomen.

Tadashi saw her actions and immediately tackled her wrists, pinning her to the bed as he punched the red button above her. Seconds later nurses rushed in and assisted in restraining the hysterical Hiro as another nurse injected a sedative. Hiro's struggling went limp and she eventually passed out as the blood-loss aided the effects of the sedative. Blood had messed the room and surrounding areas.

Aunt Cass had returned to do a check-up but she walked in at a bad time. Several nurses were tending to injuries on both her niece and nephew that had been sustained in a brawl that Aunt Cass hadn't expected. She assumed someone had rampaged the room.

The doctor was at Tadashi's side as he told her what had happened and what Baymax had said, which immediately saw the doctor issue Hiro to be transferred to a different ward within the hospital. Aunt Cass approached her nephew in shock and bombarded him with questions that he had to sit her down until she calmed down. When she was finished with listing out her questions verbally, Tadashi proceeded to explain to her of the events.

Reality then finally caught up with Tadashi when he had answered his aunt's worries. It seemed that he was too late and that his relationship with his little sister was now crumbling away. Her words rang in his head and served as guilt-tripping mechanisms to drown Tadashi himself in his anger. So many things now ran through his head that he felt suffocated, so overwhelmed that he let himself pass-out.

* * *

Tadashi found himself surrounded in darkness. He could recall the sensations that had bought him here and sort of understood what his little sister had to go through whenever she collapsed. Yet he wandered why he was here and it soon became apparent when his thoughts appeared before him as apparitions in the form of his little sister. They marched towards Tadashi and began to cling to him, pulling him down into a sinking pit that opened up below him out of nowhere. Fear arose and paralysed Tadashi as these expressionless clones of Hiro whispered in his ears guilt-tripping questions. It seemed hopeless to Tadashi that he would be able to free himself. Darkness began consuming his line of sight but a light upon looking up pirced the apparatuses freeing him.

This jolted Tadashi wide awake back to reality as his aunt hovered above him with a look as if she were about to burst into tears. His chest felt heavy and breathing seemed challenging but he could only try and pull off a smile when he was reminded of Fred's advice.

 _"Words..."_

* * *

A few weeks had passed by. The antidepressants Hiro was placed on had slowly taken effect as she had undergone psychological therapy and appetite regulating exercises. During that time, few and short visits for her were allowed. After Hiro had been administered to the mental health ward, Aunt Cass or Tadashi were instructed to stay away for a while until the psychologist had deemed her psychologically fit for mingling with her family again.

During that time as well, Tadashi had taken up appointments with the college's and Hospital's counselling services to cope. He had been allowed to move back in and he gladly took that offer. Though, at college, his friend's were very concerned. Fred felt especially helpless as he knew why his best bud was so down. He himself tried paying Hiro a visit but was also turned away along with a explanation for his rejected visit...something along the lines of a visitor prohibition upon Hiro.

The short visits that Tadashi or his aunt made were a bit pointless as Hiro would be staring into space or at them with heavy eyes. To Tadashi especially, he did notice the size of Hiro's midsection increase but it would sometimes trigger a replay of the scene of his little sister about to stab herself with a needle and it nauseated him. Though, hearing news from the doctor on Hiro's treatment progression was somewhat relieving.

* * *

Hiro was now 6 months along and had just been given an all-clear for visitors. The informing call saw Tadashi bolt from his lab and straight to the hospital and to Hiro's room. But he was also briefly stopped at the door by the psychologist telling him to avoid specific topics in conversation and it would re-trigger some of Hiro's psychological episodes.

Upon entering the room, Tadashi came face to face with someone who was just like his little sister from months ago. She sat there smiling at him as called out _"Nii-san"_ to him. That one moment melted away all of his draughtiness in the past 2 or so months and it was a huge relief. But at the same time, he felt like she had a chunk of her memories cut out and thrown out to be forgotten as the Hiro now had forgiven him too easily and it didn't feel right. Also, she had a more confident enhancement in her personality as she lacked that hesitant anxious factor upon a friend of his paying her a visit. Around Aunt Cass she was _normal_ but Tadashi accepted it with some uneasiness.

However, he did sometimes notice Hiro slip into a trance and her expression mirrored that to her depressed state. Tadashi decided to bring in Baymax for company and observation purposes but this earned the room a fair amount of attention from the giant walking marshmallow. Baymax was especially popular amongst the younger patients but that didn't get in the way of Baymax's order.

Then there were some thoughts that had slipped from his mind regarding Hiro's hospitalization and that was about the twins. His sister was only halfway out of the woods after all. Instead of falling back into another loop of worries, Tadashi had called upon Fred to help him redesign his and his sister's room in preparation for another two family members. Fred happily offered a helping hand. Aunt Cass went ecstatic at the designing part but it was a challenge as well as the genders of the new family members were unknown. A custom made cot .and a king sized bed had replaced the two single beds and some desks within the room.

It had taken a weekend to do and had turned out pretty ok. Fred had to just ruin the mood when he bought up the subject about his friends and his finding out and even some of the the general public. Instead of freaking out, Tadashi casually brushed it off as he replied with _"I'll explain it when the time comes. Plus me and Hiro had already come to an agreement about the public. We're not gonna give a damn at all!"_

Fred was taken aback at first but open heartedly agreed with his best bud.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Righteo! another chapter up as promised!_

 _A bit of drama at the beginning and then some boring angsty stuff... with a fail hint of positivity :P_

 _I've pretty much tortured Tadashi DX and I've made Hiro loopy OTL but hasn't made the story too boring, right?_

 _I defs feel like it was a bit rushed and I apologise but next chapter will be less rushed._

 _anyway...THANK YOU for reading and next chapt will be very soon!_


	22. Change could be for the better

_A different person..._

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

Hiro had been bedridden for nearly 3 months so upon her release from the hospital, she had to return nearly everyday over a number of weeks for rehabilitation of her legs. For the time being, getting around in a wheelchair was the way to go, especially since she now had a lot of pressure placed upon her back from two active growing children inside. Feeling the kicks was and amazing thing for both to be parents but not so much for Hiro as her organs had become kicking bags.

Upon her release, a number of medications had been prescribed but the sheer number of tablets needed to be taken was ridiculous just as they were necessary. The psychologist would also pay her a visit 1 or 2 times a week to check on how she was doing and to wean her off the antidepressants.

Arriving back home, Tadashi couldn't wait to show his little sister their bedroom. He hadn't felt so happy for sometime now so just having his little sister by his side was all he needed. Aunt Cass had also grown to accept the taboo relationship they had as its was best for her niece's condition. After-all, she couldn't bare the thought of losing another family member.

The look on Hiro's face was priceless as it brimmed with a smile that both Tadashi and Aunt Cass hadn't seen for so long.  
Hiro struggled in Tadashi's arms, wanting to explore the room but it was hopeless as her legs wouldn't budge. Tadashi was caught off guard for a moment as he thought Hiro was going to leap out of his grip and eventually cracked up his little sister's actions. He did as he was instructed by his little sister's motions and carried her around as she inspected each element.

Hiro was thrilled. She clung to her brother's neck and pulled his face close to hers so she could plant a kiss on his cheek.

 _"I can't wait for us to be a family, Nii-san! Thank you so much!"_ Hiro said with a big smile. This inturn made her brother blush but he also looked like her was about to cry from hearing that as he hugged her tightly.

 _"Uwah...cut that out, N-ii-san!"_ Hiro muffled out.

The room had colours of calmness with a few playful décors and subtle floral elements that gave the room a real family feel to it. The room included a small play area and rocking chair whilst a few elements from their former room were still retained such as Tadashi's shutters and their couch. Some of Hiro's baby things from the attic had been pulled out and were incorporated into the room. Her baby blanket was especially included, draped over the rocking chair for display.

Tadashi placed Hiro down gently on the bed and she looked at him with a slightly unsatisfied look. He knelt down and appologized to her but he had also leaned in and wrapped the upper half of his body to Hiro's waist. Hiro looked down at him and reciprocated the feelings by wrapping her arms around his head, smiling as her brother whispered to her how he couldn't wait to be a family too.

* * *

Hiro was sound asleep in their room. Tadashi had taken the opportunity to overlook the footage from Baymax's observations. But before that, Tadashi had Baymax scan her again. His sister being this...happy... after nearly 3 months of a serious mental breakdown, seemed a bit out of character.

Baymax gave an all clear on the scan but had also noted that there was a high level of Nortriptyline in her system. Tadashi frown at that but had Baymax read aloud the facts on the medication as he viewed the footage from Baymax's observations.

 _"Nortriptyline is a Tricyclic antidepressant used when Seratonin categorized antidepressants have shown little or no effects upon the patient. Tricyclic categorized antidepressants are more effective but have more side effects with risks."_ Baymax summed up.

Tadashi looked over to his little sister and then back to Baymax. _"So my little sister isn't completely herself because of her meds, and from your observations, it's notable. "_ Tadashi said.

 _"I can only hope that my little sister will pull through."_

* * *

Hiro had regained the ability to walk again after a a week or two from tough rehabilitation classes. Weight in the front didn't do much for her back or her legs and it had made it quite a challenge for her. As for Tadashi, he had been caught up with college things but always found the time to accompany Hiro.

Sessions with her psychologist had also seen her slowly reduce her antidepressants and Tadashi could see bits of his _real_ little sister creep back but they weren't exactly good. Hiro had been given tasks and exercises to cope with the side effects but she would sometimes zone out and confuse herself with the present. This had also brought back some of her anxiety and it had made her moody.

Tadashi had come home one afternoon to find Mochi bolt into hiding with a bold patch on his butt as soon as Hiro's name was mentioned. Heading up to the bedroom, he was confronted with pillows and blankets and other items scattered everywhere and his little sister passed out on the bed. Good guess would've been she had flipped a lid and then cried herself to sleep. A sigh slipped out as Tadashi began to pick up the strawn objects and tidy the room.

The next day, Tadashi came home through the café rather than the back and was surprised to find his best bud, Fred, sitting at the counter with an ice pack to his head.

 _"What the hell happened to you, Fred? "_ Tadashi asked concerned whilst pulling up a seat for himself.

 _"Oh hey mann! I decided to visit Hiro-chan today but she weirdly freaked out and chucked a vase at me!"_

Tadashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. And here Tadashi had thought that he had told his aunt to forewarn any visitors after what had happened to her cat. But looking around, it probably slipped his aunt's mind as the café appeared to be bustling.

But beside that, Tadashi sincerely apologized for his little sister's actions. Fred however shrugged it off, saying it was part of making it up to Hiro and Tadashi. Both boys were then interrupted with Aunt Cass serving up a sundae for Fred as it was her way of apologizing for the injury. She then looked over to Tadashi with a frown and handed him a glass of water and a small sachet of tablets, telling him to take it up for Hiro.

Tadashi couldn't help but think that he was now some mediator for his little sister and the world beyond their bedroom. But it was fair enough to say she could be moody due to being unable to move around so much but it being fuelled by her anxiety disorder resurfacing. He entered the room, cautiously, with a knock first before he allowed himself in. Hiro was sitting on the floor absorbed into her sketching. Tadashi also eyed the missing vase within the room. He knelt down next to Hiro and kissed her cheek to gain her attention before giving her the medication and water. She appeared to be calm as her brother's presence somehow hid away the little 'monster' Hiro had become.

Another kiss on Hiro's cheek, Tadashi left her to her sketching and returned downstairs. The café busyness had died down, which gave Aunt Cass a breather. Tadashi had also spotted his friends at a different end of the café and smiled to himself as he approached his exhausted aunt whilst apologizing to her for any trouble Hiro had caused.

 _"Don't worry about it, dear. I didn't see it coming either until Fred told me a dust pan and broom was needed upstairs."_ Aunt Cass replied with a chuckle. Tadashi tried to go along with the chuckle but was then called over by Fred to join him and his friends. Aunt Cass just nudged him to go over and he did so but not without giving his aunt a peck on her cheek.

A few hours had passed and out of nowhere, Mochi had come bolting into the café and towards Aunt Cass. Mochi rarely ever entered the café so his sudden entrance caused a bit of commotion and prompted Tadashi to quickly head upstairs. He almost ran right past the kitchen when he saw his little sister on the floor with bleeding fingers. She had been picking up shards of broken plates and cups and cutlery was sprawn across the kitchen and lounge-room area. But that didn't matter to Tadashi as he quickly grabbed a tissue box from the dining table and then proceeded to stop the bleeding on Hiro's hands after moving her to the couch. Looking at her face, it appeared to him that Hiro had been crying and he asked what was wrong.

 _"I-I wanted a drink and M-mochi scared me and then I don't know what happened next."_

Tadashi softly patted her and then moved onto bandaging up up her fingers. Aunt Cass then came up to see what the commotion was. She walked into a messy kitchen and lounge-room floor with Mochi in her arms.

 _"What an earth happened here?"_ She said as she looked around the kitchen. Drops of blood had painted shards and some tiles, which was concerning. She heard her niece's voice apologizing and looked over her shoulder to see Tadashi bandaging her hands. Aunt Cass placed Mochi down and sat down next to Hiro. Tadashi explained to Aunt Cass what had happened as she helped with the band-aids. Tadashi got up and started on cleaning up the mess.

Hiro kept apologizing to her aunt as she sat there and watched her aunt finish up her big brother's first aid job. Her aunt didn't say anything but instead gave her a big hug when she was done with the band-aids. Hiro had just burst into tears again.

Tadashi headed back downstairs after he was done cleaning up and apologized to his friends for the sudden disappearance. Honey Lemon questioned Tadashi what was wrong but he had passed it off as a slight accident. It wasn't convincing but Honey Lemon didn't press on into it.

When his friends had left, Tadashi headed back upstairs to see what his little sister was up to now. Luckily, she was asleep and he activated Baymax to scan her. Everything was ok but Baymax also administered a small amount of antibiotics as a precaution to any infections before deactivation.

Tadashi slouched into the couch in the lounge room. _"Some day it has been! "_ he had thought to himself.

He also felt he needed to make it up to his aunt so he decided to start on dinner. It had been a long day for Aunt Cass as well so dinner was a nice gesture. Finishing up, Tadashi brought up Hiro's share to their room along with her medication. Tadashi sat with her as she ate. She still felt upset from earlier and asked if Aunt Cass was still upset. Tadashi assured to Hiro that everything was ok before leaving her to wash up from dinner.

The day was finally over and Tadashi collapsed into bed after a shower. Hiro had her back to him. Tadashi probably knew she was still upset so he moved closer and spooned her. It was comforting to both. Tadashi had also thought about how far they both had come and there had been alot of bumps and holes along the way. Feeling kicks from Hiro's abdomen though was a sign that it was going to be worth it.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Heya ~~~_

 _Once again I apologize for this late update. Life is pretty NUTS atm is all I can say!_

 _I hadn't seen what a i had written in the completed chapters so when i'm editing them..yeah..spelling mishaps but its like...Why did I write this again_

 _? Like with this chapter...so far there has been angst and a bit of fluff..but this particular chapter...ITS a bit too FLUFFY! the next chapter i edit might be less...I'll have to have a reread LOL_

 _But i hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for reading ^^_


	23. A Day to Remember

_Another cycle begins..._

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

Hiro layed in bed staring at the empty spot of the bed. Her brother always left early and got home late. He would sometimes be home early but she still spent alot of her time in the room alone. Company was a bit hard to come by as she had to hide a very obvious secret to prying eyes. Aunt Cass or Fred seemed to be her other forms of company but she probably lost Fred after she had thrown a vase at him the other day. She wanted to apologize but she didn't know when. Then there was Baymax, but it would constantly bug her with cautions to anything she would be doing.

Hiro's odd outbursts had become a bit more frequent and she had begun to notice. Some nights she would wake in a cold sweat or jolt awake from her naps as her dreams played back negative memories of which she wasn't sure if they were real or not. It was slowly eating into her and she would only talk to her psychologist about them when he paid her a visit.

Today was alright though as nothing of the sorts, like her nightmares or short odd bursts, had occurred. Hiro hoped that her brother would come home early too as today was a special day for her. She struggled to get out of bed and it took a while to do so too. Getting ready for the day was another thing as she had many wardrobe malfunctions and getting up and down the stairs was a challenge. But Hiro wasn't going to let it hold her back as she began planning her day.

Tadashi leaned back into his chair as he sat in his lab, brainstorming new things to work on. Baymax was a success and he had investors wanting to buy his invention but he would decline, saying that he still wanted to make further changes to the robot. He also had his hands full with his little sister but would motivate himself to get his college workload done faster so he could then spend most of his time with Hiro. He knew what she was like when she was left alone alot so he would try and make it home as soon as he could. Today was also a day he planned to leave early so he could go and get a gift for his little sister's special day.

A knock at the door distracted him followed by Honey Lemon letting herself in. Tadashi happily greeted her but also looked behind her for any of his other friends as it was unusual, in Tadashi's opinion, for Honey Lemon to be by herself. Shrugging it off, he asked her what had brought her to say hi.

* * *

It had been relatively a long while since Hiro decided to do something out of her league but she was hesitant to do so. She was also bored so she decided to go ahead with it. She pulled out a nice fitting empire dress and cardigan with a big brimmed hat and some sunglasses. Hiro decided to go out out! But to avoid any worries, she did her best to sneak out and through the back door, which also took sometime. The next challenge was to descend the sloped drive way but she was abruptly stopped as her back had bumped into something or someone, being none other then Fred. Lucky for if it had been her aunt of brother, she would have had some explaining to do.

Fred looked at her quizzically. Hiro stared back. Both at the same time then asked " _what are you doing here?!_ " Hiro demanded an answer first from Fred and he told her that he was sent over to keep her company by her brother but when it was her turn to answer, she shrunk back saying that she wanted to get out of the house and wanted to visit her brother as she had been feeling lonely. The atmosphere became a bit awkward.

...

Tadashi and Honey Lemon had discussed what ideas they both had for their last assessment for the year. But she had a different motive and it tossed Tadashi off guard as she blurted out her confessions to him, telling him how long she had feelings for him and why. Honey Lemon then hid her face from embarrassment with her cardigan sleeves. Tadashi was speechless. He stood up to pull Honey Lemon's' hands away but it was great timing too as the fog panels surrounding his lab precipitated, revealing extra company staring through the window. It was deja vu replaying itself as both parties stared wide-eyed at each other.

* * *

Hiro and Fred stood there awkwardly at the back-door. Fred eyed Hiro thinking if she had somehow gone mad again but then again, she had been cooped up in her room for some time. Before he could say anything though, Hiro had then blurted out a huge apology. Fred was surprised and he could see how sincere she was as she had bowed. He just smiled and patted her, which Hiro allowed. A change of heart made Fred reconsider accompanying Hiro out and she would need it too.

He knew he would get an earful from Tadashi and Hiro's aunt if they were to find her missing or see her out and about but he also felt indebted to Hiro. Earning a bunch of thank you's next was another thing from a delighted shore now seemed adorable.

Fred accompanied Hiro out to a nearby park first as she wanted to catch a glimpse of any spring ducklings out on the water before grabbing some drinks at a small coffee kiosk that sat on the opposite end of the park. Both received odd looks from the public but Hiro didn't even pay any mind to it. It was also a good thing Hiro had taken her medication with her or he would be in big trouble. The next place Hiro wanted to visit was the College. Fred became a bit uncomfortable and began talking her out of heading out there. But she was stubborn and insisted on heading there herself do Fred was left defeated.

...

Entering the college grounds, was deja vu to Hiro. She felt the feelings of anxiety arise but she didn't really know why. Fred tried using the opportunity to get Hiro to turn back but she chose to press on, ignoring what she felt. But it was probably a bad decision and inevitably a regretful one to when she found her brother's lab and touched the glass panels. Fred also stood there surprised. From their point of view, it looked like Tadashi was about to make a move of Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon also appeared to be blushing deeply.

The scenery seemed to hit Hiro quite hard. She stared with widened eyes as all traces of happiness disappeared. She had dropped her bag as her hands began trembling. She mumbled under her voice telling Fred to accompany her out as she was feeling suffocated. Fred couldn't agree more so he picked up her bag and helped Hiro out. Getting out of there, she asked Fred to take her somewhere where her brother wouldn't find them when he would come out and search. She didn't want to head out to far either as she was feeling unwell. Fred sat her down on a bench behind a large oak tree on the college grounds. The area would buy some time for Fred to call his butler to come pick them up. Hiro didn't look like she was in any condition to stroll back home.

For Hiro, she gripped at her chest and her breathing became laboured. She was having an anxiety attack. Fred began to freak out but he didn't show it as he knelt down beside Hiro and helped her focus on deep breaths. Colour continued to drain from her face, which really worried Fred as he didn't want Hiro to pass out like the way she did when he had first met her.

Hiro tried to talk with short breaths while Fred tried but failed at calming her. But whatever she said gave Fred an insight into a side of Hiro, that Tadashi had told him of, being worse than a moody Hiro by a long shot. Hiro's madness! The look in her eyes gave him goosebumps.

 _"Why...why...Nii-san? ? Who was she? why were you with her? ..why aren't you with me? you said you loved me? W-was it a lie? Do you not l-love me? Was it all a LIE?"_ Hiro's voice began to raise and her breathing became shorter.

Luckily, Fred's butler arrived on time and Fred quickly dashed with Hiro in his arms to the car. Sitting in the back-seat, Hiro began to lose consciousness. Fred would try to keep her alert with focussing exercises to distract her. None of it was being heard as she murmured odd things. They eventually made it to Hiro's place and Fred instructed his butler to park somewhere less obvious as Fred quickly snuck Hiro into the place and then called upon Baymax to activate as soon as he entered her room.

* * *

Tadashi stared back his friend and little sister and his heart felt like it had been taken a hold of. Fred's jaw was hanging but seeing his little sister was very bad! The look on her face looked as if she had watched someone die right in front of her. He quickly dashed towards his sister but the panels returned to its original fogged state. Honey Lemon tugged on Tadashi's sleeve, asking what was wrong. He looked back at her, trying to think of something to say. He was stuck but his mind was urging him to chase after his little sister. He had to come up but he couldn't lie either so he told Honey Lemon that he would answer her another time and that he needed to go after his little sister. Honey Lemon seemed a bit disappointed but didn't press further, allowing her crush to bolt out the door.

Tadashi dashed down the hall way hoping they didn't get too far. He wasn't one bit expecting to see Hiro out and about and especially with Fred or on this particular day. He was going to pound his best bud for an explanation. But in the meantime, he needed to find Hiro fast for fear she had an anxiety attack or something worse. Tadashi then pulled out his mobile and tried to call Fred but no pick up or response.

Frustrated, Tadashi quickly returned to his lab to grab his things but he didn't really know where to start looking. His best bet was to try heading home first and he was luck as he spotted Fred's family car parked around the corner of the cafe.

Tadashi quickly dashed through the cafe and up the stairs. Customers looked but passed it off but it did startle Aunt Cass as she was serving coffee to a customer. Though, she just assumed that her nephew was just eager to come home early just for today.

Tadashi bolted up the stairs and into his room where Hiro laid unconscious on the bed with Baymax's breathing mask implement over Hiro's face. Next to her was Fred watching Baymax do it's job. Tadashi lost it as he went up to Fred and grabbed ahold of his friend's collar, questioning him why Hiro was out and about. Fred's face then mirrored that of Tadashi's as he pushed himself free, rebutting back why he was in the lab with Honey Lemon alone and not spending more time with his little sister instead.

An argument escalated between to two good friends with Tadashi blaming Fred for putting Hiro in her current position whilst Fred bit back with stating that Hiro was the one who insisted on visiting him and that she was now driven into her 'madness ' because she was led to believe she was lied to by her own big brother. Their heated argument was interrupted when Aunt Cass stormed the room and raised her voice at the two young men. Fred took the opportunity to leave and excused him self but not before leaving Tadashi a word of advice.

" _Don't go playing the blame game for your mistakes, dude!_ " And with that left the room.

Aunt Cass then eyed her niece and then looked back at her nephew, demanding and explanation. Tadashi led his aunt out of the room and explained what had happened, which was all one big misunderstanding and that Hiro was caught in the crossfire. Aunt Cass didn't really know what to say as her nephew hung his head in guilt. All she could do was comfort him with a pat on his shoulder before going to check on her niece.

Entering the room, her niece looked worse for wear as Baymax had connected Hiro to his monitoring and breathing mask implements. The robot was on stand-by mode to conserve it's battery. Aunt Cass came closer to her niece and gently stroked her long soft hair. Hiro looked peaceful but she had lost alot of colour to her skin.

Aunt Cass was pained to always see her niece hurt in one way or another and this instance was a repetition from the last. It had always gnawed away at the back of her mind at how much closer she was to losing Hiro. This time rather than watching over, Aunt Cass climbed onto the bed and layed down beside her niece, taking ahold Hiro's cold pale hand as she let her tears shed for her niece's pain and whispered words of wishing Hiro happy birthday.

Tadashi just leaned against the door frame of the room, watching as he tried to think of a way to make it up, again, to his sister. Hiro did not deserve such events for an important day of her life.

" _Happy birthday, Hiro-chan!_ "

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _Hi there~ it's quite a late upload I know but life has still been a roller coaster for me~_

 _This particular chapter is a better fix to that of the previous one as drama picks itself up again. Editing this one, I enjoyed it...despite I've just chucked Hiro into another miserable whirlpool and Tadashi getting crap thrown at him again DX When I was still writing, I wanted to fit in a bit of drama where another girl was involved..romantically...why Honey Lemon? I don't hate her or anything...*yawns* I'm soooo tired though...such a sleepy head I am LOL!_

 _Anyways, thanks for reading and for those who have followed the story, thank you for your patience XD_

 _until the next chapter~~~_


	24. Sacrificing to Gain

_Hi there~ sorry for the LATE update but here ya go! You probs wanna read first and talk later sooo **Let's Go!**_

* * *

The psychologist upon his visit had diagnosed that Hiro had fallen back into her depression. Something Hiro had been working on to get out of, how could she have easily fallen back into that position? Tadashi refused to fall back into that depressing state of mind either as he urged the psychologist for another form of treatment for his little sister. He didn't want to be separated from Hiro again let alone have her hospitalized for a long period of time. If Tadashi really wanted that, then it would mean that an eye would be needed to kept on her but it would be harder for her to show signs of recovery as Tadashi was the source of her pain.

After Hiro had awoken, it had hurt Tadashi to see how confused and disoriented Hiro had become with her surroundings. She couldn't bare anyone touching her either and the look in her eyes reflected pain. There was also a moment where Tadashi had overheard her mumble hurtful words. But what impacted the most was her loss of appetite and insomnia. Her actions had become unpredictable.

One morning Tadashi had awoken to Hiro missing. He found her in the bathroom with a pair of scissors and the floor was littered with long strands of her hair and a few cuts to her neck. Aunt Cass was in shock from Hiro's new hair cut, which made her look like a boy. Keeping an eye on Hiro had now become stressful but Tadashi would continue to pass it off as his punishment. Aunt Cass would also step in and help and Hiro seemed to respond better with his aunt's' touches but she couldn't alway be there. Tadashi had also placed college on hold as his commitments were to Hiro. The psychologist had made more visits and the medications had been increased again, which was necessary but placed the twins at a high risk again.

When Tadashi got a chance, he apologized to Fred, admitting his friend was right. Fred was easy going so he forgave his best bud. During the week, Tadashi was paid a visit from Fred. The look of his friend's face was a bit of concern as Tadashi looked pretty warn out. It was nice to chat and let it out but Tadashi had also explained the misunderstanding with Fred so they could be on the same page again. Fred had updated Tadashi with things at college and delivered condolences from his other friends, which reminded Tadashi of Honey Lemon. He hadn't gotten a chance to return his answer to her. Fred also asked about Hiro and if he could see her but it Tadashi didn't know how to answer that. He had told Fred of his little sister's current condition and Fred couldn't help but feel bad. Tadashi wasn't going to push his friend away but he just thought that he would inform him so he could make a decision. Fred had chosen to visit Hiro but he was cautioned.

Walking into the bedroom, Hiro sat on the bed zoned out. Her neck had bandaging and she had a new look. Fred felt uneasy as he hadn't expected such a dramatic turn in Hiro's personality and drastic actions. Hiro was completely a different person now and Fred to see how it really impacted on his friend. He wanted to approach Hiro but was held back by Tadashi, who just shook his head.

" _Don't, Fred. She's very unpredictable and unstable in her current condition. I don't want you to be injured because of her actions._ "

Fred could tell Tadashi really meant what he was saying so he stood his ground. "Soo...how long will it take for her to..you know...get better?" Fred asked. Tadashi just shook his head again.

" _I...I don't know, Fred. She might not. ..even make it..._ ". Fred felt shivers overcome him.

* * *

Tadashi had probably spoke a bit too soon as into the night, he was woken up in the early hours of the morning to painful moans and movement. He turned on the bedside lamp to see what was wrong. Looking over to the other side of the bed, his little sister was curled up. Pain twisted her facial expressions as she clutched her abdomen. Tadashi knew what was wrong and quickly bolted out of bed. In the back his mind that something was very wrong as Hiro showed signs of contractions and she had entered her 7th month.

Tadashi raced around the room packing things he thought would be needed as he dialed 911. His pacing around had awoken his aunt as she stumbled into the bedroom to see what the ruckus was about but she understood when she saw her niece in pain and raced over to her side. Baymax had also activated and was instructing Hiro to breathe. Wailing sirens could be heard outside, which was perfect timing too as Tadashi had finished packing. Aunt Cass had dashed out to the backdoor and guided the paramedics in with a stretcher. Hiro had suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream as Aunt Cass had only just stepped foot in the room. Hiro's pain had scaled considerably in such a short time and it freaked Tadashi out. The paramedics were quick to assess the situation before they moved Hiro onto the stretcher. Tadashi followed the paramedics out and into the back of the ambulance, where one of the paramedics began administering some painkillers all the while Tadashi gripped at Hiro's hand. Hiro still struggled in her position as it was evident that the painkillers were taking some time to kick in, leaving her in a haze of agony. In the midst of it, Tadashi could hear her call out to him and her would assure her that he was right beside her as he tightened his grip on her hand.

He had continued to do so as Hiro was wheeled into the emergency room. Some nurses had tried to separate them but Tadashi would bite back saying that he wasn't going to leave his little alone. One of the doctors agreed to let him but he had to change into a different gown. Tadashi did so and quickly all the while assuming Hiro was going in for C-section delivery. Upon entering the delivery room was a different scenario. The doctor had come up to Tadashi and began asking questions regarding his little sister such as when she went into labour or if she had been on any other meds. This just irritated Tadashi as he wanted to know what was actually going to happen and that why wasn't the doctor doing something about his little sister's pain. Another awful scream from Hiro sure did the trick since half the stuff the doctor was saying was irrelevant. Tadashi snapped and asked the doctor what was happening and he finally got his answer.

" _It's risky for her to undergo a C-section delivery so she will have to deliver by birth_ ". Tadashi looked over to his little sister grimaced.

Walking over to Hiro, Tadashi could see incubators set up and a table with scalpels and scissors neatly laid out on a green cloth. There were defibrillators on another end and a container with blood bags. Hiro was breathing through a mask as nurses began propping her up into a seated position and separating her legs. Hiro seemed to be moving around alot as she tried to yell at the nurses where her brother or aunt was as the nurses tried to get her to relax. Tadashi grabbed ahold of Hiro's hand, which did help the nurses out but Hiro's contractions now closing in, her pitched screams were another problem. Tadashi somehow hoped that the doctor, he had been talking to earlier, would not be delivering his children as he wasn't impressed with him but in luck, it wasn't him as another doctor entered the room and introduced herself before she started the procedure. A cloth covered up Hiro's parted legs. A firm grip tightened around Tadashi's hand and a look of fear and tears coated Hiro's expressions as she looked up to him.

Hiro had been ignoring her brother's presence and flinched at his touches but perhaps she had let that go and instead yearned for his presence out of fear as far as Tadashi had assumed. But why that even matter at that current moment when the two were about to embark on a new life.

The doctor began instructing Hiro to take deep breaths and to 'push' when her contractions came. A nurse next to Tadashi had complimented him for staying at herside, adding that most fathers would flee the room or faint during the delivery process. Tadashi himself just awkwardly chuckled at her compliment as nothing of that sort came across his mind. Maybe he had become accustomed to surgical images during the creation of Baymax but that was still a mystery. A contraction took place as a deafening cry was let out. The doctor had praised Hiro and made encouraging remarks, saying that she could see the head or something like that. Hiro didn't really pay any attention as the pain of the contractions were too unbearable for her. She could've chosen to let herself fall unconscious but a faint voice from her brother and muffled words from the doctor kept her hanging onto being conscious. Another one over came her, but it was greater than the previous ones. The contractions forced her body to lurch forward and her abdominal muscles began to squeeze in, placing pressure on Hiro to push as hard as she could.

It paid off as the first child was announced delivered but she still had one more round to go but Hiro had become faint feeling. The child was quickly rushed to an incubator as it was connected up to life-supporting machinery for being born premature. Complications began setting in for Hiro at this stage as her body had endured a huge load of stress and pressure. This prompted the doctor to quickly have the second child delivered since Hiro's heart rate began declining. Tadashi could see it too and anxiety within him began welling up. He gripped Hiro's hand tighter whilst encouraging her to remain conscious.

" _T-Tadashi..Nii-san...I'm so tired_ " Hiro mumbled exhausted as her eyelids threatened to fall shut.

" _No no no, its ok, Hiro-chan! Stay with me for just little longer since I need you to do something for me. Then you can sleep. Ok? I promise that what you have to do for me is also good for you too, Ok?_ " Tadashi nervously urged to keep his sister awake.

Hiro just mumbled as a response but at the same, a sudden contraction surged and forced another pitched scream of pain. It was wrenching for Tadashi as Hiro's painful cries could be felt leaving shivers down Tadashi's back. The doctor kept urging Hiro to push at this point to the best of her ability as the second child could be seen with its head aligned in the birth canal and the about to emerge. The contractions had slowed and shortened but what Hiro needed was just one more strong one and she could then rest. A few minutes had gone by and every second passed, Hiro grew even fainter. Then at last, a strong contraction burst, forcing the abdominal muscles to contract and Hiro to telease a blood-curdling cry out as she forced her back against the propping pillows and pushed at her hardest.

Tadashi gripped her hand as his other hand caressed the back of her head whilst complimenting her, telling her that she was doing very well and that he was very proud of her. Hiro was especially coated in sweat but Tadashi didn't seem to notice as her touched her. The doctor declared the second child born and Tadashi felt an indescribable emotion of happiness wash over him.

The second child was also quickly rushed and had the same procedures placed just as the first sibling.

Hiro finally allowed herself to be consumed into darkness as soon as her second child was born. Things though quickly took a negative turn with Tadashi eyeing a great amount of crimson red coat a proportion of the floor below and seeping into the mattress Hiro was rested on. The monitor had also stopped sounding beeps and played a straight monotoned high pitched tone instead. Tadashi paled considerably and froze. Nurses began ushering him from the room but all he could do was stare in shock as other nurses crowded in on Hiro and all sounds around him had faded out. Time felt like it stood still from that point. ...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _So hi~~~_

 _if you thought that I had ditched, well nope. It's still ongoing...but at a slower pace. I still have motivation in me to continue this but its the motivation to get it uploaded and etc and my life ain't helpin me T_T_

 _So really, I'll continue to work on this fanfic since I've already started on a sequal XD but please bare with me :)_

 _As for the story...OMGGG...I'm like reading through it and internally I'm telling myself...WHAT AN EARTH..? LOLS I thought writing out chapter 6 was bad but somehow this one made me all shy LOLLLL! AND THE END IS LIKE...nearing? I feel so excited for some reason...you guys? I mean, something IS HAPPENING and the story is on a CLIFF HANGER XXXDDD_

 _Well, thanks for reading and I hope to catch you guys real soon ^^_


	25. Afterstorm

_Hiyaa~ This is one heck of a lonnnng updated! I can explain but you probs wanna jump into reading this soooo I will see you at the end._

 **Let's Go!**

* * *

In the waiting room, Aunt Cass had arrived. Tadashi paced anxiously around for fear that Hiro was dying.

The amount of red he had saw back in the delivery room was sickening. It was a lot! Almost all of the blood from Hiro's body. Aunt Cass sat him down as he had made her feel uncomfortable, which she then asked him to spill out the details. Upon hearing that some complications had set in was enough for Aunt Cass to hear. It sounded as if her niece was no slipping away.

A nurse then called out for Hiro's family and Tadashi was quick to respond. Aunt Cass followed and the nurse led them down hallway. Anxiety was written across his face so the nurse attempted to distract him with small talk such as commenting on how supportive he was just by being here, which puzzled Tadashi, so when the nurse had asked him who the father was to the twins, the nurse thought he was joking as the entered the maternity ward. The nurse looked to his aunt but all Aunt Cass could respond with was a nervous chuckle. The nurse led them to a small room where premature babies were cared for. Near a glass window, which faced the hallway, Tadashi and Aunt Cass stood infront of 2 incubators sided by side. One was wrapped in a pink blanket as the other one in blue. The nurse gave them a quick summary on both the twins' conditions were and that the female twin was first born before she left the two alone. Tadashi stared intently at the two pink bundles. Their eyes were still tightly shut and they were still so small. They filled Tadashi with joy as he couldn't believe that they were his. Strong but little features like the cute button nose really resembled Tadashi and his little sister.

Aunt Cass stared in awe as she wrapped her arms around her nephew's arm.

" _They're sooo adorable, Tadashi! It's a but sad that we can't hold them yet._ "

Tadashi placed a hand on one of the incubators, which then reminded him of Hiro. Aunt Cass felt her nephew's arm shake and she looked up to see Tadashi openly shed tears, splashing droplets of salty water onto the incubator glass surface. She sensed his pain and gripped onto his arm as she gazed at the ground.

" _I'm sure she'll be fine...dear. Hiro-chan is a strong fighter she is..._ " Aunt Cass Said as she tried to shed some light to the situation, despite wanting to let her own tears fall. She then excused herself saying that she would go and grab coffee for the both of them.

* * *

Tadashi left the premature nursery and instead stood in in the hallway as he stared at his children from the outside. He wondered how long he had been at the hospital for so he pulled his phone out to check. It read 8.15am. The phone then suddenly went off with strong vibrations just as he was about to stuff the phone back into his pocket. The caller ID read Fred. Tadashi was feeling very exhausted as he thought it was an odd time for Fred to call and it sounded in his tone upon answering it.

" _Morning dude! I just wanted to see how you're doin._ "

A smile crept across Tadashi's face as it was a nice gesture of his friend but it was short lived.

" _Anyways dude, me, Wasabi, Gogo and Honey Lemon are wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Honey Lemon seems pretty eager too but between you and me, please say you will. I get the feeling she's gonna have my throat!_ "

Tadashi's mood dropped even further as he still hadn't gotten around to answering Honey Lemon's' confession. Just as Tadashi was about to answer, he interrupted by a nurse calling for him.

" _I can't, not today Fred. I gotta go now but I'll call you back later!_ " And with that, Tadashi immediately ended the call.

* * *

Tadashi followed the nurse into a private consultation room, where his aunt and the doctor were awaiting.

The doctor reintroduced herself as Dr . Suzanne and she had a very kind demeanor.

" _Hiro had delivered premature but healthy twins at 4.35am today and to which they show promise of survival. But may I ask firstly, as this hasn't been recorded amongst Hiro's files yet , who is her partner and father to the twins?_ "

Tadashi straightened himself and confidently answered the doctor. " _I am the father, Dr. Suzanne._ "

The doctor was stunned for a moment but she didn't press further as she could sense something that was best left alone from Tadashi. She instead congratulated him. The next thing she spoke to them was about Hiro.

" _As for the mother, Hiro, due to her age, physique and other underlying health conditions, many complications had taken place during and after delivery. A C-section would've been the best method of delivery but Hiro had shown signs of labour in it's second stage and an epidural wouldn't have been needed either. As for the complications, Hiro's premature labour must have been triggered by an overload of stress and had also resulted in a serious postpartum hemorrhage and respiratory failure._ "

Tadashi felt his stomach sink as Aunt Cass gasped. Tadashi was reminded of the amount of his little sister's blood within the surgery room.

" _We managed to save her but Hiro will need to remain in ICU for a while as she is still undergoing a slow blood transfusion._

 _Are there any questions you would like to ask?_ "

Nothing really came to mind with both Tadashi and his aunt except for a request to see Hiro at which the doctor allowed. Some paperwork was all that was needed to be done before they were allowed through to the ICU ward. The doctor had led the way.

Only one visitor was allowed in at a time so Tadashi gestured to his aunt to go first, explaining to her that he needed to make a quick call. She accepted his offer and went ahead as Tadashi doubled back to the lobby area.

Tadashi pulled out his phone and swiped his fingers across the touchscreen to call his best bud, Fred. He didn't pick up so Tadashi left a voice message.

 _"Hey Fred, sorry for hanging up on you like that earlier. Plus do apologize to Wasabi, Gogo and Honey Lemon for me. Things have been hectic and I've had an anxious long morning. If you guys do drop by the café, I won't be there but rather at the hospital with Hiro. Yeah...just an FYI for you I guess...talk to you later._ "

Aunt Cass came out to where Tadashi was and gestured to to him that it was his turn. Tadashi gently smiled at his aunt and proceeded towards the ICU entrance.

* * *

Tadashi walked into the room where Hiro had been allocated to. She appeared to be hooked up to many machines and IV bags. The one providing her the blood transfusion was outstanding in contrast to everything in the room and Hiro herself. He walked closer to Hiro and began stroking her hair. She looked like she deserved much needed rest from her peaceful expression. " _Well done, Hiro-chan!_ " Tadashi whispered to her.

Tadashi had stayed with Hiro for the remainder of the day but hadn't even realized that he had fallen asleep. A nurse had been calling out to him but he passed it off as a dream. It only then occurred to him when he became irritated at the voice, repeatedly calling his name, and yanking him from his _needed_ rest.

" _Mr. Hamada, sir, there is someone awaiting at the ICU reception for you._ "

Tadashi kindly thanked the nurse all the while apologizing to her before he stretched out and left the room.

* * *

Passing through the doors, he was suddenly jumped-on by Fred with a worried face.

" _Holy frick, Mann , why didn't you say so straight away when I called you?! It took me like hours trying to find you!_ "

" _As if, Fred! *pop*_ " another voice interrupted.

Tadashi then looked behind Fred realizing that Gogo was the one to draw the attention to the rest of his friends there. A slight panicked feeling came over Tadashi as they didn't know anything about Hiro or his twins but it quickly subsided when he was reminded of which ward that Hiro was located at. He also noticed the awkwardness coming between him and Honey Lemon.

Tadashi then noted to Fred that he could go in and see Hiro so it would save him the trouble trying to explain why. Fred nodded and went in. As for Tadashi's friends, how was he going to explain it to them? It would make Tadashi feel even more guilty if he tried to lie but he also really owed them for the amount of time he had been absent from them.

" _Don't worry about it, Fred told us already!_ " Gogo stated.

Tadashi stared at his friends dumbfounded! " _Ha ha...what did he say?_ " He asked with a nervous laugh.

Gogo gave him a skeptical look as she blew up another bubble.

 _"That your little sister been suffering from some rare disease. Poor little thing._ " Wasabi added as he gave Tadashi condolencing look.

Tadashi mentally sighed in relief and he wouldn't have to strangle Fred if he had blurted out the actual truth.

" _Yeah...its been stressful. Thanks for understanding though and I'm glad you guys came._ " he said followed by a comforting smile.

* * *

Fred treaded lightly through the hallway. He could sense the depressing gloom around him as he made his way to Hiro's room. ICU was a ward for unfortunate victim's that landed on the boundaries between life and death after all.

Fred had found Hiro's room. Walking in was depressing. The scent of disinfectant permeated the air and the colours around were either white or dull tones as he looked around the room. The contrasting things were the lights on the monitors, machinery and the blood-filled IV bag that was connected to the sleeping figure.

Fred was quick to piece the puzzle of the events earlier that day as Hiro's baby bump was missing. He walked closer to her. Hiro had a look of peace on her face , like she deserved much needed rest but her complexion was ivory all over. Her dark hair and lashes contrasted a doll-like appearance over her entire figure. She looked beautiful but at the same time in a saddening state. Fred gripped the bars on Hiro's hospital bed whilst feeling guilt arise inside.

" _I'm sorry, Hiro. You must've endured a lot and I feel that I'm the one at fault here. I...hope it has brought you and Tadashi happiness._

 _Please...wake up real soon.!_ "

* * *

Tadashi and Honey Lemon had finally gotten some time alone. Fred hadn't come out yet and his other friends had left for unknown reasons but most likely knew, since there was chemistry felt in the air between Tadashi and Honey Lemon.

The two sat there avoiding contact. It felt awkward for a while. But when they dig up the courage to speak, it came at great timing too and both verbally clashed into each other.

" _Ah, I'm sorry, you go first, Tadashi!_ "

" _Ah, no, it's ok. Ladies first!_ "

" _No, its ok. You should go first. I forgot what I wanted to say anyway..._ "

" _Umm...ok...how about we talk outside. This place isn't very...uplifting._ "

The two strolled towards an exit that led to a beautiful courtyard. Both tried hiding their blushes but it just made the atmosphere all the more awkward. They sat under one of the sakura trees, which had started to shoot its leaves. This time, Tadashi initiated the conversation first as he needed to get the weight off his chest.

" _Ummm. ...well, for starters I want to apologize for having run off on you...like that from that day. Then having cut communication with you and the others._ "

" _It's ok, Tadashi. I feel that I should be the one apologizing for springing that on you. It was a bad coincidence too..._  
 _Fred told me that you had been having a tough time with your little sister as well so I thought I would wait till you were alright._ " Honey Lemon voiced in response to Tadashi's apology.

Tadashi looked at her with a comforting gesture, placing his hands on top of her. Honey Lemon's face turned bright red.

" _I...umm...I'm really happy that you feel that way about me and I guess I could say I have similar feelings..._ "

Honey Lemon looked at Tadashi with pure happiness but that would soon come crashing down.

" _...but these feelings are like that of a treasured friend and I think that is unique. I have someone else whom I love and want to be with._

 _I am really sorry. I think it's taken me this long to reply to your confession as I feared that that I would hurt you, ruining your hopes and losing you as a irreplaceable friend._ "

Honey Lemon kept her smile plastered on but inside, she had somewhat anticipated it and was able to mentally prepare herself for the rejection. But god, it still hurt. She slowly pulled her hands from under Tadashi's hands and clutched them at her chest .

" _Yes. You are too...a irreplaceable friend. It...works out for the best...I guess._ "

Honey Lemon didn't realize that tears had began rolling down her cheeks as she apologized for having trouble Tadashi.

Tadashi would deny it and blamed himself as he felt bad enough for having to hurt a friend. He pulled Honey Lemon into a hug as she was now openly crying.

After a little while, Tadashi escorted Honey Lemon out to her car. That whole way, Tadashi had a look of guilt on his face. Heading back to the ICU ward, he was internally beating himself up.

In his head, Tadashi was gifted with the brains and looks but he felt like god was punishing him for unknown reasons. His parents were taken away from him at a young age, he was gifted with obliviousness to the important things and now he was hurting the people close to him. He stood at the door in front of Hiro's room, staring into the room from the embedded window on the door. Tadashi could easily just walk in, simple as that, but his mental state had rendered his feet glued to the ground and paralyzed his movements. But not for long as Fred did him the favour of scaring him upon opening the door.

" _Wha-what the hell Fred, I thought you already left. I didn't even see you in there!_ "

Fred apologized at the same time, couldn't help but give his friend an odd look as Tadashi stood there but bent over with his hands to his knees and his line of aight parallel to the ground.

" _You can go in if you want, man?_ "

" _Nah, don't worry. I think I'm gonna head home._ " Tadashi replied in a strained voice.

" _You sure?_ ". Fred asked in quizzical tone.

Tadashi just nodded.

* * *

After a hot shower, Tadashi just collapsed on the bed.

Aunt Cass was preparing food in the kitchen to bring to the hospital but was taken by surprise when her nephew had walked in as she was packing his supposed supper. Not only that, he had strolled in, without a word, like a ghost. The only sounds coming from him were the rattle of the zips on his bag and Mochi's bell as the fat cat trailed behind the slouched walking figure up the stairs.

Tadashi's back meeting with the mattress was very much needed. He looked around the room. The custom made cot and play area filled him with a sense of happiness as there was an uncertainty thrill of excitement awaiting when his twins would move in. But when he rolled over to face Hiro's side of the bed, guilt bubbled up inside. To drown it, Tadashi stuffed his face into his pillow until he couldn't breathe. Refilling his lungs with fresh air in huge breaths really did help so he could get some proper sleep without a noisy mind.

* * *

Almost a month or so had passed by. Tadashi had obtained an approval to suspend his studies for a little while and the twins had been given the greenlight for dismissal from the hospital, which was exciting in a way for both Tadashi and his aunt.

But as for Hiro, she remained unconscious after another complication had befallen her during her blood transfusion. One of the blood bags administered was of a different blood type resulting in a transfusion reaction and her body had gone into shock. Having gotten the news, the Hamada family were definitely suing.

Tadashi had visited Hiro nearly everyday of the week. He would tell her about the things that had been happening, even though she was unresponsive. She did look better though as a lot of colour had returned to her cheeks and the rest of her body. It was still depressing though but Tadashi believed that being by her side more would speed her recovery. Aunt Cass and Fred and sometimes his other friends would visit her for a while. Tadashi hadn't heard from Honey Lemon though after he had given his answer on her long awaited confession.

The twins had only been at their new home for a week and Tadashi found it stressful. The nurses had showed Tadashi how to look after them prior to their dismissal but it was sure a handful. Aunt Cass hadn't raised both Tadashi and Hiro as babies and yet she was doing a better job than Tadashi when it came to handling the two babies. It was also double the noise so Tadashi would get glances from the nurses and other patients as he walked through the hospital with a awful look on his face.

This particular day changed his mood. In the middle of updating his little sister on his daily visits, Hiro began showing signs of awakening as twitches in her fingers responded to Tadashi's clasp. Tadashi's reaction was of sheer joy as he jumped around the room before slamming the red button above Hiro's bed. Tadashi was ushered out as nurses raced into the room. Waiting, he immediately notified his aunt. Her excitement was on par with Tadashi's.

15 minutes later, Aunt Cass made her appearance. Tadashi questioned her as to where the twins were and she explained to him that Fred had arrived at a good time and had him babysit. Tadashi looked at her skeptically. The doctor had also come out at the same time, telling the two that Hiro was definitely awake but was still under some side effects. Permission was also given to enter the room.

Tadashi was first through the room door. A nurse was changing the IV drip as Tadashi stepped foot inside. She smiled and took her leave as Aunt Cass followed in. Sure enough, Hiro was awake but she still looked pretty drowsy and was wasn't responsive. Tadashi sat down at Hiro's side and Aunt Cass stood behind him. He was overjoyed that Hiro was awake that he was speechless but he conveyed whatever he was feeling by holding one of Hiro's hands. She responded with weak grips. Aunt Cass moved to the opposite side of the bed where she could get a better look at her niece. It had been quite a while since she could touch her niece with some form of a response as she combed her fingers through Hiro's soft hair.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _So I hope that was interesting...?_

 _I personally feel like there wasn't alot of something in this chapter but then again it might be me?_

 _Its still angsty and Hiro is still passed out XDDD Tadashi is defs being pressured...(I'm soooooo sorry Tadashi m(_ _)m) and yeah...for those who ship Tadashi and Honey, sorry as well. As much as Honey Lemon is an awesome character, I don't really like the pairing _ and ended up breaking her heart...but probs in another AU she is with him :3_

 _A bit of a happiness too with twins healthy...I wonder if I should've characterised them to be more quiet beings...but babies are usually noisy anyways :P_

 _And As for this **REALLY LATE** update, **I'm soooo sorry**. I've fallen a bit out of love with the ship of TadaHiro but I did write up alot of chapters and a sequal before sooo the story isn't completely dropped. It defs will be completed! Also, cause I already have the rest of teh story done, your probs like 'Why has it taken you soo long to update or upload?" _

_Answer: I've been fecking LAZY! I'M sorry!_

 _Anyways, I'll do my best to upload SOON and I hope you enjoyed the chapter...Till next time 3_


	26. Boundary of a Nightmare

_I've been on hiatus m(_ _)m ..._

 _And more angst to come...again._

 ** _Lets Go!_**

* * *

Tadashi wanted to bring his children along to meet their mother, Hiro.

Hiro however hadn't been very responsive over the past few days after having awoken. It was taking a while for Hiro to be able to move around in terms of having the strength to support her own body movements let alone mobility. So bringing her children in wouldn't have been ideal when she couldn't really hold them. The medication that had been fed into her veins had altered her sense of reality that she she seemed unphased most of the time.

It was alot of medication but it was needed to heal the side effects from the mixed up blood transfusion. Her body had gone into shock as the transfusion mistake had set her body to attack itself, damaging her lungs in the process. Tadashi had freaked when he didn't see Hiro in the room she had been assigned to in the ICU after the incident. Hiro had gone from serious but stable, after giving birth of her twins, to critical, which meant she could have possibly died.

Two weeks later Hiro had regained a lot of strength but had a minor anxiety attack when the doctor stopped administering a selected few medications Hiro had been on. She became aware of her surroundings but noticing how a certain bulge was missing had set her into panic mode. Tadashi had showed up for a visit at the right time as his presence had helped calm her down but set off waterworks at the same time.

Hiro laid curled up in a ball as Tadashi stroked her hair as a means to comfort her. He assumed it was because she wanted to see her children but it didn't seem it when he told her that Aunt Cass was going to bring them in later.

 _"I...I can't do this. I can't. ..Tadashi..._ " Hiro sobbed.

 _"What makes you say that, Hiro-chan?"_ Tadashi responded with a frown.

Hiro suddenly flipped as she yelled out at her brother another round of hurtful words just like before she had gone into labour. Tadashi tried to block them out as he was assuming she was still under an anxiety attack but they really jabbed him as the words sounded like Hiro was rejecting her own children.

 _"Please...Tadashi...just leave me...alone. ."_ Hiro finished with her words in pained tone.

Tadashi refused to heed her words as he pulled Hiro into a hug. Nearly 3 months that Hiro was unresponsive, this time he wasn't going to let her go. He had missed her so much. Hiro had grown exhausted and became limp in her brother's' arms. Tadashi held her tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

 _"Hiro-chan. ..you're still suffering, aren't you?...I'm so sorry. Please...if there is anything I can do to make you...to make us happy again...please tell me!"_ Tadashi thought as he openly let himself cry.

* * *

Aunt Cass had arrived with Fred and the twins but seeing her nephew in the state he was and her niece exhausted and emotionless told her that the likelihood of Hiro meeting her own kids was going to take a while. Fred had seen it to so when Aunt Cass had said that she was going to take the twins back home, he simply agreed.

* * *

Hiro felt exhausted as she used a lot of her energy on her sudden outburst. She felt dizzy that she allowed herself to fall limp in her brother's embrace. Her emotional pain from all those months ago had resurfaced and made her feel numb. So much so she wished that she had never regained consciousness. ...

Tadashi sat there holding Hiro in that position for a while. Tears still slowly rolled down Hiro's cheeks as Tadashi murmured soft apologies to Hiro but she remained limp and eventually lost respondence. He let go of her and gently laid her down. Tadashi's eyes quickly grew wide as he noticed the expression on Hiro's face. It was just like before. Her expression was void of emotion and her eyes felt empty. Tadashi took Hiro's hand and gave it a squeeze. But her hand then suddenly began to crumble. Panic overcame Tadashi. The crumbling began spreading and he tried to hold onto Hiro to stop the crumbling from spreading.

 _"No no no no, HIRO-chan no.."!_

Tadashi jolted when he felt someone grab his shoulders only to then realize he has been dreaming as he looked at his little sister was laying there asleep.

 _"Aunt Cass. .wha...what happened?"_ Tadashi stared in confusion at her and the pram in the back.

Aunt Cass looked at her nephew oddly and questioned him as to _what_ had happened.

Tadashi then vaguely recalled what had happened and explained to his aunt that Hiro had been sedated whilst realizing that he had probably passed out whilst by Hiro's side. It also looked like Hiro wouldn't be waking up for sometime time and soft cooing from the pram had caught Tadashi's attention. His aunt had bought the twins along so he could watch them as aunt had some important things that she needed to do. She noted this to him as Tadashi picked up one of the twins and introduced them to their mother.

 _"This is your mommy...you wanna say hi?"_ Tadashi playfully cooed out.

Looking at their big brown eyes, Tadashi easily forgot his minor nightmare.

* * *

Next morning, Hiro had awoken to a sharp piercing to on top of her hands. The nurse had come to change her IV needle but a Hiro's jolt had frightened the nurse causing the women to accidentally rip the needle out, making a mess and a painful scream from the poor girl.

The scene didn't abide very well either as Tadashi walked in with a stroller but quickly doubled back out. It was kind of funny at the same time as onlookers quickly assumed that the patient screamed at Tadashi as he walked in.

15 minutes later the nurse strolled out and signaled to Tadashi that he could go in. He peeked into the room before entering as a precaution. It was all clear but Hiro sat there upset as she stared at the extra bandages plastered around her hand. Tadashi knocked on the door before allowing himself in. Hiro turned to face her visitor or visitors with wide eyes.

 _"Nii-san. ..?"_

 _"Hey, how are you feeling?"_ Tadashi replied with a smile whilst he positioned the pram in the room.

Hiro didn't say and instead reverted her attention back at her hand. It wasn't the respondence that Tadashi had hoped for but atleast she didn't react the way he dreamt of her the day before.

Babbles from the twins in the pram had then perked Hiro's attention back at Tadashi.

 _"Would you like to hold your children?"_ Tadashi asked as he looked at the interest in Hiro's eyes.

 _"I...don't know. .?_ " Hiro replied with uncertainty within her voice. Tadashi frowned slightly but decided to pick up one of the twins, which he then placed into Hiro's arms. She could only express bewilderment as she stared at her brother then at the bundle in her arms and back again.

 _"It's ok to hold her. She is one of your children after all. "_ Tadashi said with a chuckle whilst he picked up the sibling and cooed at the bundle, introducing him to his mother.

 _"And this is our son."_

Hiro wanted to say something but she didn't know where to start as she now had many questions.

 _"These two have been waiting to meet you for Almost 3 months and a name too."_ Tadashi added.

Hiro was surprised. _"So then...why didn't you name them?"_ Hiro asked nonchalant tone.

 _"Because you should have a say as well, Hiro-chan. "_ Tadashi replied as he felt uneasiness upon Hiro's responses. It was unsettling so Tadashi opted to ask her if she had felt anything upon meeting her children. There was no point in trying to start a conversation upon grounds that Hiro had made unbalanced.

 _"Hiro-chan, how do you feel meeting your children. Please be honest because I feel like you're unhappy."_

Hiro eyes widened as she looked straight at her brother's serious expression.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 _ooooh...should Tadashi have said that?_

 _Sorry...been on a haitas and yeah...Hiro and Tadashi would be pretty pissed lmao *cowers* Then again, they're probs pissed at me anyways cause of the predicaments I'm chucking the too characters in...I'm sooo sorry ;A;_

 _Rereading this for editing purposes has got me goin...omfg why did i do that?_

 _hahaha...well I'll try my best to update soon...no promises but i can guarantee that this will still continue! I'm just slow cause I'm lazy and I'm now obsessed with anew shipping pair, Kurotsuki from Haikyuu! XDDDDD_

 _Till then, thanks for reading and especially to those who've followed this story :D_


	27. Letters

_Its hard finding incentive to update when the topic of interest slowly dies away..._

 _I have no face to show..._

 ** _Let's Go!_**

* * *

Hiro stared at her brother wide-eyed and he met his gaze with seriousness. Sure she was bewildered and meeting her own children for the first time, but for her brother to throw a question like that whilst sounding like she was going to reject her own children, the 2 beings that left her speechless and she herself endured pain to bring them into the world, Hiro took offence and snapped at her brother, telling him of her reasons for having ignored him.

 _"You're kidding me, right Nii-san? How can you ask me that? This is the first time I get to meet my own flesh and blood whereas you've been with them the whole 3 months!_

 _Allow me to tell you what makes you think that I'm unhappy. I'm unhappy because you've been lying to me, that you would be there for me. I'm unhappy because of our relationship. You'd prefer your friends over me any day. Let me guess, I take it you've been hitting it with Honey Lemon and the both of you have been Raising these two while I've been unconscious..."_

*slap*

Tadashi bit back as he had snapped too due to little sleep. Hiro stared at him with shock. Tadashi placed his son down before he argued back at Hiro.

 _"You're unhappy with our relationship because you keep pushing me away. I've never left your side but you sure jump to conclusions easily and you're alone because you judge too easily. How would you know that I've been with Honey Lemon when I've been sitting here nearly every hoping you would wake up!?"_

Crying from the twins erupted, ceasing the argument between both of their parents. Nurses had entered the room to see what the commotion was about as the noise was affecting other patients.

As a nurse entered, Tadashi stormed out. Hiro however was now mildly hyperventilating and the nurse quickly attended to her side. Once Hiro calmed, she instructed to the nurse that she didn't want any visitors for the rest of the day. The nurse smiled sadly and did as Hiro had asked her, taking the twins and pram out as well. Hiro then curled herself up under the blanket, letting herself emotionally let go. Muffled hiccups and sobs softly echoed through the room.

 _"What is wrong with me?"_ Hiro thought to herself as she thought about what her brother had said. Admitting facts began drowning Hiro in a guilt-tripping state.

Tadashi had finally cooled off after having stormed out of the room. As he thought about the things Hiro had said, it sure did strike a cord with him but upon her mentioning the Honey Lemon topic, it made him mentally facepalm himself as he realized that Hiro current state of mind had left off from 3 months ago.

 _"Arghh...I'm so stupid !"_ Tadashi thought to himself as he knew he had somehow screwed things over even more. But it wasn't too late to fix it Tadashi had hoped so he quickly paced back towards Hiro's room. He was stopped in his tracks as he could see a nurse up ahead with a pram walking towards him.

Tadashi thanked the nurse for bringing the pram but he also wondered why the twins couldn't have stayed in the room with their mother. The nurse then made it clear as she passed the pram over to Tadashi, informing him that Hiro didn't want any visitors for the rest of the day. Tadashi gave the nurse a look of disbelief and tried to persuade her to let him talk to his little sister. It didn't prove effective as the nurse had made Hiro's instruction firm.

* * *

Tadashi knew pushing his desperateness just to talk to his little sister wouldn't do any good so he decided that he would apologize tomorrow. However, the next day Tadashi was turned away again and this became a repeated occurrence for the next week or two. This was frustrating so Tadashi decided that today would be his chance to talk to Hiro. He couldn't care less about the nurses or Hiro's instructions anymore as he wasn't going to let the opportunity slip further away again.

Sadly, that opportunity had slipped away again. Tadashi found it odd that he could make his way to Hiro's room easily without the nurses giving him a sympathetic look. It was made clear as Hiro wasn't in her room. Worried, Tadashi paced back to the entrance and to the information desk asking the ladies behind the desk about Hiro. It took the ladies a minute or two to pull up Hiro's file but it felt like each second was being dragged out.

 _"Ok, so it seems that Miss. Hiro Hamada had discharged herself this morning but she did leave this letter addressed to you, Mr. Hamada._

 _Is there anything else I can help you with?"_ The lady responded to Tadashi's question kindly.

 _"Would you know how long ago Hiro discharged herself? Or where she may have gone?"_  
Tadashi was now in panic. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing and wondering why Hiro had discharge herself when she shouldn't have been allowed to go unless there was a guardian or someone to accompany her?

 _"She left around 20 minutes ago. She didn't state that part unfortunately but she did state that she did have someone who would be escorting her when we asked her who was collecting her."_

Tadashi cursed under his breath as he dashed out but not before thanking the lady behind the desk.

* * *

Hiro had been caught up in a loop over the argument that she and her brother had. It had slowly eaten away at Hiro, to feel shame and guilt, that she felt like she couldn't face her brother and hence refusing visitors. During the week or so on, Hiro had gone into rehabilitation to regain use of her legs again along with a few psychological appointments.

In the time Hiro had spent resting, Hiro began devising ways that she could make it up to her brother. Nearing her discharge from the hospital, she had made a decision but one that she knew would hurt the ones she loved. She knew it was a selfish one at that too but had made up her mind. She then began writing letters addressed to her brother and had informed her brother's best friend of her plan. Her true motive was to ask him for assistance as she knew she would need financial assistance. She of course had anticipated his objection but had guilt-tripped him into helping her.

* * *

He decided to head home first as a starting point incase Hiro did make her way home. By the time he got home, Tadashi had run into his aunt in the kitchen. She was feeding Mochi.

Frantic and flustered, Tadashi paced around the house after asking her if she had seen Hiro enter. Her reply was positive so he went straight towards the bedroom but no one was in there. He came back out to where his aunt was and asked her where Hiro was along with the twins. Aunt Cass looked at him with a quizzical expression and told him that Hiro was in their room.

Both paced towards the bedroom but there was no sight of the twins or Hiro within. Tadashi could see horror painted across his aunt's face. He pulled out his phone and tried dialing Hiro's number incase she had taken her phone with her. No luck. Tadashi had begun to freak.  
His aunt had gone off to call 911 as Tadashi made a phone call to his best bud whilst he paced around the bedroom. Fred didn't pick up. But Tadashi then noticed an envelope on top of his pillow and pulled out the one he had received from the hospital.

* * *

Upon discharge, Hiro had cleverly anticipated the time that her brother was going to visit her and discharged herself some time prior to his arrival at the hospital. She left one of her letters with instructions at the information desk and then took her leave, where a fancy but out of sight car awaited her.

Commencing the second part of her plan, Hiro was met with utter surprise from her aunt and a huge hug that was followed by many questions too. Her aunt's touch and scent had made a huge impact on her that she felt like giving up on her plan. It was saddening but Hiro had to keep a straight face as she mentally reminded herself why she was doing what she was doing. Hugging her aunt _one last time_ , Hiro lied to her aunt that she needed to rest and headed up to the bedroom, which she shared with her brother and was supposedly now a family room. Looking around did hurt Hiro but she did her best to suppress the pain as she packed the things she would need for her plan. Listening out for a clear coast, Hiro then took the opportunity to get out with her two children, a bag of things and Baymax but not before leaving one other letter behind.

Hiro successfully snuck out to the same car that awaited her return. As the car drove off, Hiro prayed she wouldn't come to regret her decision. When she made it to her new destination, that evening, Hiro allowed herself to ball her eyes out completely.

* * *

Tadashi was filled with anger and sadness, that was pointless to focus on, after having read the letters of selfishness from his sister but had seen his point of view having gotten through to Hiro. Her words had made it hard for Tadashi to even blame anyone so he didn't know where to direct his frustration to. It had hurt him even more so as she had taken away his new founded pride and joy and his _family._ He wondered if it was even punishment for the times had unwillingly hurt Hiro?

Tadashi had found himself heeding to Hiro's instructions within the letters as well if he wanted to get back what Hiro had taken away.

* * *

Tadashi had dramatically changed over the next few years for he had his sights only for his 'family '. Tadashi had remade a new 'Baymax ' in hopes of finding his little sister whilst he diverted a lot of his attention and time on College. When he socialized, he felt like he was wearing a mask but he mostly kept to himself. This created concern for his friends.

Fred felt even worse as he was the only one who knew of Hiro's whereabouts. There were times he wanted to tell Tadashi but it was too risky as he would lose trust from everyone around him and all because he had allowed Hiro to get the better of him.

Tadashi hadn't completely changed as he had kept himself sane through some letters he would receive once or twice a week, from Hiro, but he couldn't seem to trace back the address from where it was sent from.

Then there was Aunt Cass. She was there for him and he did the same as Hiro's disappearance had really made a painful dent in their lives. And yet it served to bring the relationship much closer between aunt and nephew as Tadashi would help out his aunt more than before. When he went to sleep, he slept in the bedroom that had been unchanged as it was another form of motivation albeit a saddened one. Atleast he wasn't plagued by nightmares.

Nearly 5 years had passed and Tadashi finally graduated. It was a huge form of relief as he would now be able to find his sister. Not in terms of going on an adventure but more like he would be informed. Within the first two letters Hiro had left behind for Tadashi, Hiro had promised Tadashi he would be able to see her and his kids again when he had graduated from college. However, Hiro did not state that she would just send him the address like that but that he would be expecting something that would lead him to her whereabouts. A week after having graduated, Tadashi's most admired professor had paid him a visit in his lab. Tadashi was packing up his things from the lab.

 _"I can't be even more proud of you, Tadashi. It was a great pleasure having to tutor you so congratulations."_ Professor Callaghan proudly spoke to his best student.

Tadashi thanked him as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

 _"Thanks, Professor Callaghan. It has been an honour being a student taught by you."_

Tadashi's professor then proceeded to pass him letter, which Tadashi looked at with curiosity.

 _"This is a job proposal to the SFIT abridging College on the other otherside of town. You may chose to accept it or not but I just thought it may help you in the long run to achieving whatever it is you dream of."_ Professor Callaghan smiled whilst giving the envelope over.

Tadashi was speechless. It was a great offer to which he had gladly accepted as he thanked his professor with heartfelt gratitude. He then walked with the professor to the door and Professor Callaghan wished him luck. Opening the door, Tadashi recognized a lady waiting outside his door. It was Abigail. She had recognized Tadashi too and the two briefly spoke before she took her leave, following her father. Tadashi waved the two off but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when Abigail had asked how his sister was doing.

But it didn't bother him too much as he smiled down at the envelope in his hand.

 _" I really do hope that this leads me to you, Hiro-chan! "_

* * *

 _OMFG YESSSSS! One SERIES COMPLETED and my FIRST! but do not worry...I wrote a sequel...which I'll eventually upload...yeah..._

 _I AM SORRY as well for having kept those following this series waiting...its like i said at the beginning of this chapter! m(_ _)m_

 _But also, THANK YOUUUUUU to the followers and readers for sticking it out with me. *cries tears of joy*_

 _I hope to catch you in the next series XDDDD_


End file.
